Accidental Imprint
by Stygian Hazard
Summary: The Indominus Rex didn't have anyone there for her growing up, which was why she grew up to be a monster. But what if someone had been there? Owen had just wanted to see what all the fuss was about with the hybrid dinosaur. When he got there, he was just in time to see two Indominus Rex eggs hatch. Now they've both imprinted on him. Only time will tell if this will change things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Jurassic World is seriously an awesome movie. I highly recommend it. Well, if you're reading this, I bet you've already watched this and wanted more. I sympathize completely.**

 **I really feel bad for Indominus Rex. She was a victim of circumstance by the incompetent (and morally ambiguous) scientists. I liked how Owen Grady had her figured out almost completely before he ever met her, just by hearing about her and seeing her enclosure.**

 **I wonder what her life would've been like if Owen met her sooner. So this fan-fic was born. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

Owen Grady cursed under his breath as he made back after visiting the Velociraptors nursery. He gingerly wiped his bloody fingers on his pants. The Velociraptors have been getting really bitey lately. He couldn't really blame them, considering it was in their DNA. Still, he could do without being their main chew toy.

' _I should really get some alcohol to clean this,"_ Owen thought, as he regarded his bloody fingers. _'And to drink…'_

Lately, after the Velociraptors had been born, Jurassic World was undergoing modifications at an astounding rate. Everything was getting bigger and better. At least, that was what the higher ups were saying. Owen snorted as he entered the elevator. That was a dang lie. All the higher ups were doing was wasting money to make more money. It was just an endless cycle. The park was getting bigger, sure, but better? That was a relative thing.

The elevator opened and Owen got out. The first thing he saw was scientists running around everywhere. Even Henry Wu was out from his office and checking the computers and data. Owen gave them all a wide berth as he casually strolled passed them. He didn't really care to see what they were working on. It was all the same every time. Oh look, a new dinosaur. We should totally bring it back to life. For science. He grinned wryly at the thought.

Just as he was about to leave the lab, something caught his eye. A piece of paper was on the ground by the trash. While he normally wouldn't care about it, there was a strange looking dinosaur printed on it that he was sure he'd never seen before. Looking around, he made sure no one was looking before walking over and picking it up. He quickly folded it up and stuffed it in his pocket before resuming walking towards the exit.

"Mr. Grady!" A voice called out to him.

' _Damn.'_ Owen thought, closing his eyes in brief irritation for a second before quickly turning around and smiling at the person who called his name. "What's up, Doc?"

"I am surprised to see that you are here and not with the raptors." Dr. Henry Wu said as he made his way over to Owen. There was slight irritation on his face. Though Owen couldn't tell if it was directed at him or something else. Probably both.

"I was just there Doc," Owen replied, pulling his hands out his pockets to show them off to the doctor. "Decided they'd gotten enough from me and called it a day."

Henry winced in apparent sympathy as he looked at Owen's fingers. "Yes, well, that makes sense. It's such a shame the Velociraptors are born with a full set of teeth unlike human babies."

"Yeah, well, what are you gonna do?" Owen grinned. Partly because he had made Henry uncomfortable and partly because Henry hadn't seen him pick up the piece of paper. "So, can I help you with anything? You seem awfully busy here today, Doc."

"Hm?" Henry looked around. "Oh, no. I was just checking to see why you were here. It's not often our resident Velociraptor expert comes to the lab, after all."

"Velociraptor expert? Is that what they call me here?" Owen scoffed. "I'd hardly say that. Nah, I'm just a Velociraptor babysitter. Part time chew toy."

"Yes. Well, that will most likely change eventually. Once they're older, they will look at you differently." Henry smiled thinly. "Well, I would hate to waste your time. There are things here that I must take care of. I will see you later, Mr. Grady."

"Yeah," Owen said to Henry's retreating back. "I'll see you later, Doc."

Owen turned and hastily made his way out of the lab. There were still a lot of security guards walking around. He couldn't help but think about how unusual it was for this to happen. There usually wasn't this much security around the lab. Except for when something important was about to be born. He pulled out his phone and checked his e-mail. There wasn't anything new. And there wasn't anything important sent to him in the past month e-mail. Just complaints about his lakeside bungalow, the smell, and the liberties he was taking with his raptor squad. Pretty much nothing important.

Owen frowned in thought as he kept walking. No one told him anything about a new dinosaur being born. And usually, they did. Or at least, no one was hush-hush about it. He pondered about it as he made his way passed the guards and into one of the many hallways in the building. Once he was clear, he walked a bit further away before making his way to a bathroom.

Once inside, he washed the blood off of his hands and dried them as best he could. Unfortunately, they still bled a bit. Luckily, it wasn't as much as when the bites had first happened. It would have to do for now. He looked under the edges of the stalls to make sure no one else was in the bathroom before he went into a stall and locked it before pulling the paper out of his pocket.

Smirking at his sneakiness, he looked over the paper.

"Indominus Rex…?" Owen read aloud. "Huh…"

The paper wasn't exactly a wealth of information. All it gave was a name, a sketch of how the dinosaur was supposed to look, and a few details. He read them, unsure if he could believe what he was seeing. The Indominus Rex was a dinosaur hybrid. The first of its kind. The only one of its kind. Owen wasn't sure what to think about that. What they were doing there was already pretty morally ambiguous. But creating a brand new dinosaur? That couldn't end well.

"Those idiots…" He muttered under his breath. After finishing the paper, he made his decision. It was time he went and saw just what the hell they were planning with the new dinosaur.

He ripped up the paper in tiny pieces and tossed them in the toilet. He made sure to rip the important words, just in case. He flushed it and watched the pieces spiral down where they'd never be seen again. Satisfied that the deed was done, he made his way back outside and started walking towards the incubator room.

* * *

 _'Aw come on, seriously?'_ Owen thought as he looked around the incubator room. There were eggs for all the dinosaurs all over the place. Ankylosaurus, Apatosaurus, Baryonyx, all the way to the Pteranodons and Triceratops. But none were labeled Indominus Rex. He looked over them all before giving up. It wasn't here.

' _Now what do I do?'_ Owen scratched his head as he looked at the tables, trying to see if there was a clue or something as to the whereabouts of the mysterious Indominus Rex egg. Unfortunately, the tables were all unusually clean. Inspection time must be near. It was the only reason there wasn't clutter all over the place. The Park's Senior Assets Manager was usually on top of that like a T-Rex on its prey. He chuckled at the imagery.

It was strange. Usually the eggs were all kept in the same room. There was no reason to separate them. Eggs were eggs, after all. It cut down on costs too. Unless… Unless the scientists deemed it to be too special to be kept near the others. He grimaced as he realized what may have happened. If that was the case, then they had most likely may have given the Indominus Rex egg a room to itself. A room away from everyone and everything else. That was a huge mistake.

The dinosaurs get used to being around other creatures faster if they hear and feel others around them while they're in the eggs. They're used to it on almost instinctual level. It's one of the things he'd learned when he reviewed the tapes and information that'd been gathered on the study of the dinosaurs before they were all "taken care of" before Jurassic World was built. He saw how the dinosaurs treated their eggs. Especially the Velociraptors. They'd turn them throughout the day to keep them at a good temperature. And some would even talk to the eggs. Or at least, he felt that they were.

He cursed inwardly as he resumed his search. There must be some hint or clue to tell where the Indominus Rex was. After a few minutes, he finally managed to find what he was looking for. Or a hint towards it, at least. A requisition form that said they had moved one of the incubators a few rooms down. If his memory was as good as he thought it was, he was sure that was an empty room a few weeks ago. But now, now it was his new goal.

He put the form back where he'd grabbed it and quickly made his way out of the room and towards the new incubator room. As he grew closer, he noticed something off. For one, it was really secured. There was a security pad on the side that required a code to be entered.

"They must really not one around you, huh." Owen muttered as he looked over the lock. He was pretty sure his own code most likely wouldn't work on it. He looked around him to make sure no one was around before turning back to the lock and typing in Henry Wu's code. The red light on the pad turned green and he smirked as the door open.

"Oh Doc, you should really choose a better code." Owen looked around him one more time before slowly entering the room, leaving the door a bit open in order to hear if someone came near.

Once inside, he looked around. The room was completely bare. Humid too, as most incubator rooms were. But still, it was strikingly bare. There was nothing around. Not even cameras.

' _They must have moved the eggs here recently.'_ Owen thought as he observed skid marks on the ground by the incubator. Not to mention the distinct lack of footprints on the dusty ground.

Slightly distracted about the layout of the room, he almost forgot about his reason for coming there. A sudden movement caught his eye. Inside the incubator, one of the eggs started to shake.

' _Oh, great,'_ Owen thought. _'Let's not make one dinosaur hybrid. Let's make two.'_

Owen walked a bit closer the incubator and leaned down to get a closer look. On the surface, the egg didn't seem that strange. It looked like most of the other dinosaur eggs. Actually, it looked almost exactly like a Velociraptor egg.

' _Aw Hell,'_ Owen looked at it in shock. _'They didn't…'_

Recalling the name, he was already damned sure that the Indominus Rex was part T-Rex. After all, it had Rex in the name. If that wasn't the biggest hint of all time, nothing was. But to actually throw in some Velociraptor into the mix too? That couldn't end well. Either it would look almost like a Velociraptor and act like a T-Rex. Or worse, it'd look almost like a T-Rex and act like a Velociraptor. Either way, it'd mean trouble for everyone, especially him.

His train of thought was interrupted by a crack appearing in one of the eggs. His eyes widened as a bone white claw broke out of the shell and made a hole wide enough for him to look into. As he peered in, he couldn't help but flinch as a stunning blood red eye gazed right at him. He sucked in a breath as the eye looked right at him with intelligence that not even the Velociraptors had when they were first born. Suddenly, the eye blinked and the trance was broken. He stood up and looked down at the egg as the baby Indominus Rex started to break out of the shell. Soon enough, the little dinosaur was out and it looked up at him with something akin to curiosity.

Owen couldn't help but feel slightly freaked out as he looked at the little thing. Its entire body was bone white. It had grayish spots running from the top of its head down its back all the way till the end of its tail. There were small spikes and ridges growing all over its back as well with horn-like features above the eyes. The teeth and claws looked razor sharp too. He flexed his fingers as phantom pain ran through them and slowly stuffed them back into his pockets to keep them safe. The baby Indominus Rex looked down at his hands during the action before looking back up at him.

' _Ok then, it's really aware,'_ Owen thought numbly at what he had just witnessed. Most dinosaurs didn't really follow movement that well so early. It took human babies almost 3 months to be somewhat self-aware. Though dinosaurs grow faster, and thus mature faster, to be this self-aware so early was unnatural. _'That's neat…'_

Before he could process the new information he had just been given, a crack appeared on the other egg and both he and the Indominus Rex turned to look at it. Another white claw burst out of it and Owen noticed that unlike the first born, who was bone white, this one appeared to look more like snow. Slowly, the claw pushed and scratched apart the egg shell surrounding it before the new dinosaur's head pushed its way out. The top of the eggs stayed on top of its head as a makeshift helmet.

Owen fought not to laugh at the adorableness of the situation. Especially since it shouldn't be that adorable. Still, he couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the new Indominus Rex shake its head in a vain attempt to get rid of the irritating egg shell stuck on its head. The new Indominus Rex baby halted its actions as he heard Owen's chuckles and turned in his general direction. Owen smiled down at the little guy and reached over to gently, carefully pull off the shell. All the while, the other Indominous Rex baby stared at his moving hand with rapt attention. Once the shell was off, he was able to see that this Indominus Rex had the same color eyes as the other one. Though this one's eyes appeared to look a bit warmer, if such a thing was possible. They were wider, and more inquisitive looking. At the very least, it wasn't glaring at him like the first one was doing right now.

Owen regarded the two calmly as he pondered what to do with them. He doubted he could raise them. The boss had specifically hired him just for the Velociraptors. Moreover, while he may have been good with the dinosaurs to a degree, he doubted that would translate over well with a genetic hybrid. There was also the minor detail that no one bothered to tell him about these two in the first place. He probably shouldn't tell anyone he was here. Or tell anyone else about the two. Actually, he should probably get going before someone else noticed he was here. He slowly started to back away and was about to walk out before a sound stopped him.

Turning back, he saw that the second Indominus Rex had tried to follow him and had stopped when it noticed there was a big drop at the edge. Meanwhile, the first Indominus Rex was just staring at him, dead in the eyes. Owen smiled gently at the two and walked back over.

"Ok little ones; I need to get going now. But I promise, as soon as I get some more free time… No, tonight. I promise I'll come back tonight to see you guys. How does that sound?" Owen looked at the two of them.

The two dinosaurs looked up at him and started to squawk. Just like baby Velociraptors did when they were born to call their mothers to them. While he was sure no mother would be coming to answer their call, he was pretty sure one of the scientists would.

"I'll take that as a yes." He murmured before running towards the door. He looked back at the little Indominus Rex before regrettably closing the door. Breathing out loudly, he started making his way back home. He made sure to avoid others and take a few side hallways so no one realized he was coming from the incubator room. All the while wondering just how he was going to get back at night and what he was going to do with the two new additions to Jurassic World.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"Greetings, everyone." Owen said solemnly as he gazed upon the baby Velociraptors in front of him. They were all stumbling about and looking around idly.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what's going on. Especially since you were all in your eggs less than a day ago. Well, my name is Owen Grady. Do not call me Mr. Grady." Owen said.

The baby Velociraptors just kept walking around, not paying him any mind.

"But you may all refer to me as, The Alpha." Owen said proudly.

At this point, one of the Velociraptors looked at him. This one had a long blue stripe running along its entire body.

"Now, don't think this means I'm unapproachable. I'm still your friend." Owen stated as he looked at the one Velociraptor paying him any attention.

The other Velociraptors had started trying to bite each other, with varying degrees of success.

"Anyway, from now on… I am The Alpha, and you all are my Raptor Squad." Here, Owen stood proudly. He looked down to see the baby Velociraptors reactions. Only the one was paying him any mind.

"Congrats little guy, uh, girl," Owen said, pointing at the raptor. "From now on, you're my Beta. From this day forth you shall be called… Blue."

Blue tilted her head at the gesture.

' _I am so good at names.'_ Owen thought to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll admit, I actually almost forgot about the sibling until halfway through writing this. I'm so glad I remembered. Now the question is… What will Owen Grady do next about the cute little monstrosities?**

 **So that's it for now. Owen is now her imprint. Yay. Hopefully this changes a lot. What do you think? Let me know in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I honestly didn't expect this big of a response to my story… In respect to that, this has come out a lot earlier than I had originally planned. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

Owen tossed his vest onto the counter as soon as he entered his bungalow. He had gotten home a lot later than he'd intended because of all the crap going on around the park. At least now he knew why everything there was in such disarray. The Indominus Rex had been created. And management didn't seem to have told anyone at all about it. He briefly wondered if Ms. Senior Assets Manager, Claire Dearing, knew about them. Though even if she had, she probably wouldn't have told him. After all, it wasn't an "asset" that was under his jurisdiction.

An unwelcome feeling suddenly hit him and he looked around cautiously. After living by the lake for so long, he had gotten into the habit of double checking his home to make sure no one was inside after a long day out. He'd gotten a few unwelcome surprises from the local wildlife. Luckily, it wasn't any of the "assets," as Claire was so fond of calling the dinosaurs of the park. He didn't like having any critters making a mess. Luckily, he'd remembered to close the window for once and nothing came inside. It was still a mess, but at least there wasn't any more added to it.

He walked over to his desk and turned on his laptop before heading towards the kitchen to find some grub. He opened his fridge and looked around. Beer, juice, pizza leftovers, and a couple sandwiches he had acquired from the conference room the other day. He gingerly lifted up the top of one and looked inside. It didn't look moldy. He shrugged and pulled a couple out along with a beer and tossed the sandwiches in the microwave to warm up before heading back to his laptop. He popped it open while glancing around one more time with slight unease. He felt like someone was watching him ever since he left the lab. In the end he decided to just ignore the growing trepidation he had and just go back to his search.

The moment the laptop home screen came on he went straight to the Jurassic World website. If management didn't tell him about the Indominus Rex, maybe they had told everyone else about them first. It certainly wouldn't be the first time. And it definitely wouldn't be the last time. He clicked the link and started looking at the upcoming attractions page. The only thing there was the upcoming aquatic center. Apparently they needed something new and exciting. So why not have dinosaurs in water? He snorted at the imagery it presented in his mind. A T-Rex sticking to the shallow zone while the Triceratops dino paddled away. Still, at least he wouldn't be a part of that. Water and he tended to not get along all that well.

He kept searching the page, but it was all about the Mosasaurus Feeding Show. So the public didn't know. A minor relief. Still, it wouldn't have changed much. The public was usually split into three different camps when it came to Jurassic World. First camp, the Hell Yes camp that was excited with every little the Jurassic World did whether it was about a new dinosaur or a new souvenir they could buy. The second camp hated Jurassic World and everything about it. From the rights of the dinosaurs to the treatment and the God complex mentality they said all the scientists had. To be fair, he was sure that only really applied to Dr. Henry Wu. But he knew he'd be fired in an instant for confirming that to the general public. Then there was the third camp, arguably his favorite camp. The camp that just didn't care about Jurassic World either way. He respected their lack of enthusiasm and hate.

After looking over the page one last time, he decided to give up. There wasn't really anything worthwhile. No announcements, previews, or even hints. That was the weirdest thing. Usually, at least as he was aware, the park would always put out announcements before the dinosaur was born, or made in their case. That way, management would be able to see and better anticipate public reaction to how the dinosaur will be received once the exhibit opens. Then, based on that, they'd build and setup the area appropriately. But apparently that wasn't the plan in this case. The question was why. Was it because it was a dinosaur hybrid? Even so, it's still a dinosaur. There was no reason to treat it any differently.

Owen took a sip of his beer. Thinking about it, he wasn't really that hungry. He was just going through the motions. There wasn't really much to do with his job anymore. There was no excitement or major differences. And there wouldn't be any happening until the Velociraptors grew up. That'd really only take a few months or so. Not much time in the grand scheme of things. But until then, it was Velociraptor Chew Toy duty for him.

' _The things I do for this job…'_ Owen thought morosely. _'I'm gonna need a partner soon.'_

The smell of the sandwich caught his attention and he got up to take it out of the microwave. He took a cautious sniff of it before taking a bite.

' _Huh, even the sandwiches here are gourmet. They really went all out.'_ Owen took a few more bites before going back to his desk.

' _Now then…'_ Owen thought, grinning mischievously as he opened another window on the browser. _'Let's see what we have planned for tonight.'_

Owen pulled up the schedule for the night guard duty. If there was ever a good time to sneak in, that was it. While he was a worker, and definitely had the right to enter and leave as he pleased, he was sure that that didn't matter where the Indominus Rex were concerned. And now he had to be careful. He couldn't risk getting into trouble. Especially after the Indominus Rex imprinted on him. Even if it wasn't planned, even if it may not matter, he couldn't leave those two alone. Not now. The scientists had already proved they were unfit to take care of them by placing the eggs away from people and dinosaurs alike. He didn't want to wait around and see how they messed up next.

After a minute of looking, he found what he was searching for. The security would be the same as it usually was. No major changes at all. The only thing that really changed would be that the guards would walk by the door with Indominus Rex every 30 minutes. Not a bad plan actually. If the guards stayed outside the whole time, people could obviously tell that there was something important in the room. And it seemed a different set of guards would walk by it each time in order to doubly make sure that no one would see it was actually constantly being checked on. Smart. It seems Vic Hoskins knew what he was doing. This also meant he knew what was in there. He may be a good worker, but like Owen, he wouldn't do something if he didn't know exactly why he was doing it. Either he would have to be told, or he'd find out some other way. Given his close relationship with Simon Masrani, and his habit for getting things his way, Owen was willing to bet his last beer on the former. That dick.

Still, this only furthered his need to check up on the little ones as soon as possible. If the guards would be walking by the room, then that meant the Indominus Rex were still in there. That meant that even after being born, the scientists were keeping them away from other people. Owen had to force himself to stop from marching over there right now to check up on them. They really were messing up big time when it came to the hybrids. It's almost as if they assumed the new dinosaurs weren't like others in any way, shape, or form. And thus they had to be isolated. In the end, that'd lead to major psychological damage. Especially if the Indominus Rex were even a bit like the Velociraptors. They'd probably excel best in a pack-like group. But since they were the only ones of their kind, that was probably definitely not going to happen.

Owen shut down his laptop before quickly finishing his sandwich and getting up. The sun was just starting to set. If he left now, he'd probably make in time right when the shift changed. He'd need to make it back to the lab in time. That way he'd be guaranteed to stay with the Indominus Rex for as long as possible while not getting caught, hopefully. Nodding to himself, he grabbed his Walkman and vest before jogging outside to his bike. He took one last look around before jumping on and starting it. As he rode, he couldn't help but feel that there was something he was forgetting.

* * *

The ride there was easy enough. Owen stopped his bike just a bit short of where the guards would be stationed and pushed his bike into the foliage for cover. This area of the park was off limits to people who didn't work there. And every worker had learned to stay on the path. There was no way his bike would be taken. Besides, it's not like the thief would get for on this island. He glanced around to see if there were any signs of life. Besides the sounds of the forest, there wasn't anyone around. He put his ear buds in and turned on his Walkman before casually walking up to the building housing the laboratory. One of the basics when it came to infiltrating a place, act like you have the right to be there.

Unfortunately, the door was locked. It was only natural, considering how late it was. Still, it wasn't that big of a deal. There were lots of ways to get inside. While Vic may make a good Chief of Security, he tended to overlook the basics. Or rather, in this case, human error. Owen walked over to the side of the building, mindful to avoid the security cameras, before finally finding what he was looking for. An open window. Granted, he had been the one to open it. So it wasn't securities fault. It was, however, their fault for not closing it. Owen ran over and jumped inside. Looking from side to side, he was pleased to see that no one was there. Still, he closed the window and briskly started walking towards his destination.

Most of the lights were dimmed by this time. All the doors were locked. By this point of the night, there was no one around but security and a couple of scientists. It was in his best interest to avoid everyone though. He turned off his walkman so he could hear if anyone was coming. There wasn't a single sound to be heard though. Except for the elevator. That was moving. Owen's eyes widened in alarm and he looked around for a place to hide. Unfortunately, the hallway was completely bare. He bit his lip in worry as he kept looking around. There was really nothing he could do. The elevator stopped. He stood there in wait. Slowly, the elevator door opened. Except it didn't. Owen breathed a sigh of relief as he realized what had happened. Someone went on the other side of the wall. The elevator had 2 doors. One for the inner part of the building, and the other one was for the outer part.

Owen waited half a minute to make sure whoever went on the other side was away before pushing the elevator button. Immediately, the doors opened. He made his way inside and quickly pushed the button for the floor where the Indominus Rex were being kept. The wait was agonizing. At this point, the 30 seconds the elevator took felt like 30 minutes. Owen impatiently checked his watch. If he remembered the schedule correctly, he'd have about 2 minutes to get back into the room before someone came by to check on it. Luckily, the door didn't have a window, so no one could look inside. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry. The door opened and he ran out, trying to stay as silent as possible as he made his way over to the egg area.

Sooner than he'd thought, he'd made it. He even had a minute to spare. Looking around, he noticed that there wasn't any sign of people around. Even the sound of machinery and lab tech stuff wasn't filling the hallway like it usually did. Owen filed this away in his head as he stared at the door. Questions for later. For now, this was the priority. He typed in Henry Wu's code into the lock for the second time that day and once again the red light turned green and he opened the door separating him from the hybrids.

Owen's eyes blinked at the sudden change in light. The lights here got dimmer as well, but they'd remained on.

"Those assholes…" Owen muttered as he walked into the room, taking care to close the door behind him.

A quick glance around the room told him everything he needed to know. It seemed as though the Indominus Rex had been checked up on. This was made evident by the glass container around them to ensure they wouldn't jump off of the table and onto the ground. There still weren't any cameras inside luckily. But a desk had been added as well as papers, pencils, and some files. There was also some food and drinks on it. It was most likely for the dinosaurs. The labeling and appearance didn't look familiar to Owen. Though there was some red splotches on some pieces. Owen's brow furrowed as he noticed that detail. Looking back to the center of the room, he saw that the Indominus Rex were aware of his arrival.

Once again, they were both staring him right in the eyes. One with a glare, and the other with curiosity. He made his way over and inspected the glass wall the scientists had erected around them. It was covered with claw marks and teeth marks. There wasn't really any order to it. But it was plain to see that every possible place that could be scratched was scratched. He whistled a bit as he saw the damage. While it wasn't a lot, or even really that bad, it was still impressive. Even the Velociraptors hadn't scratched that much on purpose already. Then again, they didn't need to. They weren't in a little glass bowl-like thing.

A growl quickly grabbed his attention. The glaring Indominus Rex had moved a bit closer to him and was looking up at him menacingly. His lip quirked up at the sight.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Owen whispered, mirth filling his tone.

The Indominus Rex kept growling. Though it was a bit softer now, and it had stood up a bit straighter at the sound of his voice.

Owen looked at the other one. The second Indominus Rex had also move closer to him. Though at the same time, it gave a wide berth to its sibling.

Owen raised his hand. Both Indominus Rex stared at it. Slowly, hesitantly, he moved it to rest on the top of the glass. Neither of them moved.

Owen was about to place his hand in to pet them, but the sudden sight of red on their teeth stopped him in his tracks. Apparently they'd bother already achieved first blood with someone, probably a scientist. He made a mental note to stop by the lab in the morning to see who the unlucky fool was that had gotten bitten. Still, he had an urge to at least try. After looking at the two of them, he made a decision.

"You can hear me, right?" Owen said to them.

They both continued to look at him. Their tails slowly wagged behind them.

"I'm sorry I had to leave earlier, I had some stuff to take care of around the park. It's in my job description. Unfortunately." Owen rolled his eyes as he recalled his day. He shook it off and looked back at them.

Neither of them reacted much. Though the one had stopped growling and was now looking a bit more inquisitively at him. The other merely cocked its head and kept staring at his hand.

"My name is Owen Grady," Owen said slowly, making sure to emphasize his name as he pronounced it slowly. While they likely had no clue what he was saying, he needed them to get used to his voice and tone. "I'm going to be taking care of you. I'm not sure how, but I will. I promise."

Owen turned and looked at the food on the table. It looked like junk to him. He checked his pockets to see if he had any snacks. Luckily he had some beef jerky stashed away in there. It was something he'd gotten into the habit of eating while working at Jurassic World. It was small, easy to carry, and lasted long. It was perfect. Plus Claire would sometimes complain about the smell. Another added bonus. He pulled it out and held in in front of him. The Indominus Rex stared at it hungrily.

"So you like jerky, eh?" Owen said, smirking at them. He ripped the beef jerky into two equal pieces and held them apart with both hands. Both Indominus Rex followed the pieces with their eyes and made hesitant steps towards the pieces before stopping.

"Don't like being hand fed?" Owen asked rhetorically. The blood on their teeth showed that maybe they did, and they like the fingers holding the food too. Yeah, he didn't feel like letting them bite him. He dropped the food. "There you go."

Instantly both dinosaur hybrids ran towards their respective pieces and bit into them viciously. Owen's eyes widened at their enthusiasm. Both of them quickly managed to finish them and started to squawk at him for more. Owen quickly tried to shush them.

"Shhhh!" Owen whispered frantically. He glanced at the door. There shouldn't be anyone checking on it soon, but still. "Please be quiet."

Somehow, remarkably, his pleas were heard and answered. Both dinosaur hybrids stopped squawking and stared at him. Though it was more likely that they were confused or enthralled by the strange gestures he was making in order to quiet them down. Either way, they had stopped.

Owen breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled out the bag and showed it to them. Slowly, he grabbed a few more pieces and dropped two on each side for them. Once again, they both ran over and started to eat them. As they ate, Owen walked over to the table and grabbed the bottle left there. He opened it up and took a quick sniff. Water. Perfect. He also grabbed a bowl before walking back over. He couldn't help but smile as he saw that they were both done and were waiting for him.

"Well you must have been hungry," Owen murmured. He was a bit worried at their reaction to the food. That most likely meant that they hadn't been fed enough earlier. They should've been. It wasn't good to eat right before falling asleep. And based on how their eyes were blinking a bit more often now, they were close. "Ok now, I'm gonna give you two something to wash down that beef jerky."

Owen looked at both of them as he slowly poured the water into the bowl he had picked up. They Indominus Rex both stared at the flowing water until Owen stopped. Slowly, hesitantly, he lowered the bowl until it was between the two of them. Neither gave any reaction besides staring at his hand.

"There you go." Owen whispered as he pulled his hand out.

The Indominus Rex cautiously made their way over to the bowl. Sniffing it tentatively, they take a slow lick before starting to drink it with a bit more enthusiasm. Owen grinned at the sounds the two were making as they slurped up the water. Though that grin quickly faded as one them growled and tried to bite the other.

"No!" Owen whispered anxiously. He reached in and pushed the bone white colored Indominus Rex away from its sibling. The Indominus Rex stilled instantly at the feel of his hand. Meanwhile, the other one whimpered and stepped back from the water.

"No, no," Owen whispered soothingly. "It ok, don't worry."

Owen used his other hand to push the bowl back towards the snow white Indominus Rex. It stared down at the bowl uncertainly.

Owen turned his attention back to the one he was pushing against in his hand. "We don't do that. We don't hurt family."

The Indominus Rex just licked its lips, licking off the excess water. However, Owen could feel that its heart rate had sped up a bit.

"Do you understand? You can't do that." Owen said. He moved his hand away and brought it on top of its head to soothingly pat it before moving his hand across its back in slow, long strokes. The Indominus Rex eyed him and crooned softly under the ministrations.

Eventually it lay down and closed its eyes.

Owen breathed a sigh of a relief. That had gone so much better than he'd expected. He was expecting at least three new sets of teeth marks on his hands. But nope, nothing. A sudden nudge brought his attention back to his hand. In his relief, he had failed to notice the other Indominus Rex had finished off the water and had walked over to his hand.

"Hey there," Owen petted its head. "Are you ready to sleep too?"

The Indominus Rex leaned into his touch. It opened its jaws wide and let out a small yawn before nipping at his fingers. Owen was about to pull back before realizing it hadn't bitten hard. It actually wasn't painful at all. This time, this dinosaur was gentle.

"Well aren't you a strange one…" Owen muttered.

Owen pulled his hand back a bit, earning him a soft growl from the Indominus Rex. Instead of recoiling, Owen kept his hand a few inches away. Almost immediately, the Indominus Rex trotted over and resumed pushing its head against his hand.

Owen felt his heart melt a bit at the sight. This dinosaur hybrid, which was less than a day old, was already this close to him. Not even his Raptor Squad, as he affectionately called them, was this close to him. Owen used his fingers to rub the Indominus Rex under its jaw while simultaneously using his thumb to rub the top of its head. The dinosaur baby seemed to purr at this and just fell onto its side. Though it kept its head up in order to keep his fingers where they were. Owen grinned and pet its back with his other hand. After a few minutes of petting the Indominus Rex joined it's sibling in slumber land.

Owen slowly withdrew his hand and picked up the bowl. He breathed out slowly and checked them over. Thanks to the water, the blood on their teeth from the scientist they'd bitten was now washed away. They both seemed full. While he wished they'd eaten earlier, it was better that they had eaten now instead of going to bed hungry. He put the bowl and water back on the desk and walked over to the door.

It had gotten pretty late. There was still time for him to get out easily enough though. He checked the time. He had 10 minutes before the security guards came back. He turned around and took one last look at the Indominus Rex. They'd both ended up lying right next to the other. It was pretty sweet, actually. Not even the images he'd seen of the baby T-Rex was this cute. He reached over and grasped the door handle before dimming the light down to the minimum. That should be enough so that the light doesn't wake them up later. He decided that should be enough for now before opening the door and slipping out without making a sound. It was time to get back without anyone knowing he was there. Which, after what he'd just done, was sure to be a piece of cake.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"What the Hell, Owen!?" Claire yelled.

"What?" Owen asked, totally confused at why he was being yelled at.

"What the actual Hell, Owen Grady?" Claire grounded out.

"Um," Owen looked around. "I don't know?"

"This!" Claire held out a piece of paper in front of his face.

Owen grabbed it and read it over. "Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you have to say!?" Claire asked incredulously.

"Oh come on, it'd be so cool." Owen held up the paper. "Why can't it be approved?"

"Owen, we are not going to make Godzilla." Claire deadpanned.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I realized something a bit late. The sibling. They didn't give a gender to it. So… I will allow you, my readers, to pick the gender of the sibling. Also, I'll let you name the little I-Rex as well. Both of them. But don't just give me a name though. I'd like to be given a reason for the name along with it. That's the only way I'll consider it. Please and thank you. :)**

 **Also, I hope you're liking the EXTRAS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So… I'd like to say, I read the books, watched the movies, and checked the Wikipedia before I wrote this story. While I may not know everything about the series, I feel like I know a lot. In the Jurassic World film, it was never expressly stated that all the dinosaurs were female. However, it is a reasonable assumption to make based on the fact that all the Velociraptors are female and that Dr. Henry Wu is still in charge of creation. Still, this is fan-FICTION, so the sibling could be male in it. If you watch the Jurassic World trailer on YouTube, Owen asks, "What happened to the sibling?" To which Claire replied, "She ate it." Since the words "sibling" and "it" were used to describe the other Indominus Rex, its gender is not given. This is why I asked you all to vote on it. Since you're reading this, I wanted to follow the majority. Of course, some of you thought I was an idiot for asking that (Some people actually insulted me for having a lack of knowledge). Which is why I'm posting this now, so you know. Yes, I know the genders should all probably be female (Based on the fact that it was said in the first movie, yet not mentioned in this one). Still, based on the gender neutral words used to describe the other Indominus Rex (Sibling and it) as well as the fact that this is a fictional story, I felt the need to ask and get your opinion on the matter to see what you preferred most. Of course, maybe it was said in an interview or something. In which case I didn't see it and thus didn't know (I'm sorry if that's the case). I'm just going based off what I saw in the movie that this fic is based on.**

 **I'm not mad though, you have your own reasoning. I respect that. You can tell me it without insulting my own intellect though.**

 **Also, Indominus Rex. There are two major things I found online that talked about how Rex would be plural. One is changing it to Reges (Latin). Another is that it's both a singular and plural word. Like fish or deer. I'm going with the latter in my story, just so you know.**

 **Still, regardless of those very few, I love the rest of you for giving your opinions and thoughts. They were interesting, they were helpful, and they inspired me. I wasn't expecting that much feedback. I also got a bunch of new ideas thanks to your reviews.**

 **The final tally (Based on reviews and PMs):**

 **Female: 22**

 **Male: 11**

 **Female wins. The Indominus Rex are now sisters. And now Owen must deal with 6 female dinosaurs. Woe to him.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

Owen groaned miserably as the sunlight passed through his blinds to hit him right in his face. He tried to move out of the way but misjudged the distance and well out of his bed. He sighed loudly and just decided to lie on the ground. At least the sun wasn't in his eyes anymore. Just as he was about to close his eyes, his alarm went off.

"Oh God damnit." Owen muttered. It was actually time to get up. After spending the past month waking up as he pleased, he wasn't used to getting up early. After his stint with the Navy, he'd made a point to sleep in as much as he could. Luckily, his job here so far had allowed him the same freedom. Though now that the Velociraptors were born, that freedom was not gone. More importantly, the creation of the Indominus Rex siblings changed a lot more. Far more than he was willing to admit. Still, work was calling. And he didn't want Claire to accuse him of being lazy. Again.

Owen slowly got up and hit off the alarm before taking a look around. It was only 8 a.m. That was too early. Unfortunately, he was supposed to be back at the main building by 9 a.m. So that didn't give him much time to get ready. He delicately sniffed his outfit which he hadn't taken off last night. It didn't smell too bad. It would do. He got up and stretched.

A beeping noise suddenly got his attention. Owen looked around in confusion. That was definitely his phone beeping. But he couldn't seem to see it for some reason. Not good. The beeping continued as Owen frantically searched. On the couch? No. Under the couch? Nope. In the fridge? Nothing. The beeping continued much to his annoyance. He had to be getting closer. After another minute he managed to find it under a bunch of empty pizza boxes. He had been meaning to throw them out. On the other hand, he had also been meaning to make something out of them. Not sure what yet. Shrugging it off, he opened his phone.

4 MISSED CALLS

Owen winced. That wasn't a great start to a day. He opened them up and listened after putting his phone on speaker as he started to sort some things around the room. Two were from Claire telling him to turn in his weekly reports, something he hadn't done last week. He picked up the report she was talking about. Total blank. He hadn't even started it. Same deal with this week's report actually. He really should start that. The next message was from Nick, the Paddock Supervisor, talking about the future Velociraptor Paddock and asking him the come by to check the specifications they had for it. Boring. The last one was from Vic Hoskins. He hit delete as soon as he heard Vic's voice. It probably wasn't that important.

Owen closed his phone and stuffed it into his pocked, sighing at the lack of interesting calls. His mind slowly recalled last night. The new additions to the park. The new additions that barely anyone seemed to know about. Except for the chosen few. He was slightly irked that they hadn't told him. Especially since they saw fit to add Velociraptor DNA to the little creatures. Still, they didn't seem too bad. They were certainly better behaved than his Velociraptors. At least from what he saw. The snow white one was even better than most house pets he'd met.

A sudden thought hit him. Names. He hadn't named them yet. The Velociraptors had already been named. Since he was the Alpha, and Blue was the Beta, he had gone along that line of thinking to name the others Charlie, Delta, and Echo. If he kept going, he could name the new Indominus Rex Foxtrot and Golf. Or on second thought, not. Those names didn't quite seem to fit them. Plus, since they weren't Velociraptors, it would be a bit strange to keep going with that naming scheme with them. Rexy had her own name. Well, she deserved it. Being the sole T-Rex survivor for these past 20 plus years. These two Indominus Rex should have their own name as well.

' _Ah well,'_ Owen thought as he took a big gulp out of an empty beer can he found lying around. _'I have enough time enough before I see them again tonight to think it over.'_

Owen made his way outside and locked the door behind him. The sun was getting higher in the sky. There was a slight mist on the grounds around the area. It was usually like that in the mornings by the lake. The first few times, he had been pretty spooked. He'd seen enough horror movies to know camping out by a lake could be bad. And on an island inhabited by dinosaurs? It was definitely a lot worse. Still, he couldn't deny that it had the perks. The biggest was definitely being away from the know-it-alls, politics, and power plays going on in among the Jurassic World's employees. He took a deep breath. This was definitely the best part about Isla Nublar. The fresh air. The beautiful scenery. The nice, quiet tranquility. His phone ringing.

' _Seriously? A man can't even enjoy the morning here?'_ Owen thought as he pulled out his phone to see who would call him this early. Simon Masrani. He flipped the phone open. Before he could even say anything, a voice cut him off.

"Mr. Grady, how are you today?" Simon asked.

"I'm doing just fine Boss," Owen replied as he made his way to his motorbike. He sat on it as he tried to think of a reason why his boss would be calling him so early. Nothing came to mind, so he decided to just ask. "It's kind of rare to get a call from you. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, not at all!" Simon laughed. "I was just checking up on you. I was wondering how things are going with the Velociraptors. I would have read your reports, but they appear to be missing."

"Uh," Owen winced. Apparently those were really important. Who would have thought the big boss himself would be reading those reports. It was time to bullshit. "Yeah, about that… The thing is, I've been spending a lot of time with the Velociraptors lately. This is a critical time in their development. Even though I was the first thing they saw when they hatched, it won't mean much if they don't keep seeing me. I need to establish a connection with them. While I can't start training them yet, since they're too young, I can at least present myself as an authoritative-like figure. Something constant and dependable, you know?"

There was a beat of silence on the other end.

"I knew you were the right man for the job." Simon crowed.

' _Crisis averted.'_ Owen mentally sighed in relief. "I'll get to those reports as soon as I can though, Boss."

"Oh no, don't worry about the reports then. We can change it to be monthly. I'll let Ms. Dearing know." Simon said.

"Thanks Boss." Owen said gratefully. And he really was. This was doubly good news. One, he got out of a lot of paperwork. Two, Claire would be upset that Owen got out of work. The added bonus was that since it came from Simon Masrani himself, she couldn't fight it.

"Now then," Simon continued. "There are a few things I'm worried about. As they grow older, I think you'll need some more help. So I've put out a search to find someone to help you out. Now you can't say no. I need you to be safe. You, alongside Claire and Vic, are very important to the continuing existence of this park. I need to keep you all safe. You especially, since you deal directly with the Velociraptors. They will be the 2nd biggest attraction here after Rexy until the Mosasaurus is finished."

"And how long until that happens?" Owen asked, wanting to steer the conversation away from the Velociraptor attraction.

"Probably a year," Simon said. "That's what the estimate is. We've already sold out all of the show's tickets for the first month."

"Great," Owen muttered. "That Prehistoric Shamu Rip-off should do wonders."

"What was that?" Simon asked.

"Just mentioning how wonderful that aquatic area will look, Boss." Owen replied.

"Ah," Simon hummed. "Yes, I do have high hopes for that. Plus a few other upcoming attractions."

Now Owen got interested. "Oh? I wasn't aware that the Jurassic World would be getting new attractions after the Mosasaurus. What else are you having Doc and the others bring back to life?"

"Oh, I'm not quite sure just yet…" Simon said hesitantly. "Maybe something new will be unearthed and we can acquire it."

"That's always possible." Owen agreed. Though inwardly he was annoyed. Simon had to know about the Indominus Rex siblings. Moreover, Simon clearly avoided telling him about them.

"Well," Simon said over the sound of voices speaking up in his background. "I'm afraid there are matters I need to attend to here."

"I gotcha Boss," Owen replied, swinging a leg over his bike. "Same here, actually."

"Well then, good luck today. I will send an e-mail to Claire about your reports. Try not to be eaten." Simon said humorously.

"I'll try," Owen responded, flexing his still sore fingers. "No promises. See you around, Boss."

Owen shut off his phone and sighed. That had gone better with expected. So much better. The boss was happy with him. Less paperwork. Claire would be annoyed. There was literally no downside.

' _Which means karma will even things out with something at work today.'_ Owen thought pessimistically to himself as he revved up his bike and started driving towards the main building. If there was one thing he'd learned since coming here, it was to be pessimistic. The scientists and works were overly optimistic. He was going to provide balance wherever he could. It was the same approach he took when he decided to be overly fun and free around Claire to even out her control and rules. It worked so far. He hoped it would keep working.

* * *

Owen whistled cheerfully as he strolled through by the labs. He made sure to not make eye contact with anyone to ensure they wouldn't stop and talk to him. Some of them would ask him dumb questions like, "Are they smart?" or "Can they remember things?" or his personally favorite, "Do they dream?" Seriously, for scientists who recreate life, they were all horribly wearisome. None of them had ever interacted with the dinosaurs they recreated. And they had no respect for the dinosaurs they made. The scientists all just recreate and send the dinosaurs out for the visitors to look at. He doubted any of them walked around the park. He was sure of it, actually.

A sudden flash of red among the white grabbed his attention though. Owen paused and furtively glanced into the room. There was a scientist in there wearing bandages around his fingers with splotches of red all over it. It would need to be changed soon. Looking up, he saw that the hand was attached to a wincing Henry Wu.

' _Oh yeah,'_ Owen thought as he quickly turned and walked to hide his laughter. _'I definitely like those two.'_

Once he was out of sight he leaned against a wall and tried to hold in his laughter. His whole body quaked at his attempts. After a minute, the need to laugh subsided. Unfortunately, he couldn't get rid of the big grin covering his face. Passersby looked at him quizzically but ended up ignoring him, far used to his eccentrics. Owen made a quick pit stop in the break room to grab a few burgers. He ate one and wrapped the other four with paper towels before heading over to the Velociraptor area. Once there, he looked in through the observation window.

The room was somewhat of a nature zone. It stimulated the outside. It even had dirt and grass. Although the dirt was only 3 feet deep and there is cement under it. The trees were also fake as well. The plants were mostly real though, with a few exceptions. The room had been totally bare before Owen complained to Simon about how the Velociraptors growth will be stunted by an artificial environment. Thanks to that, this room and a few other rooms like it were made for the baby dinosaurs in order to better transition them to the outside world. Plus there was less sickness and danger by keeping them in this sort of controlled environment. It's done wonders so far.

The baby Velociraptors had immediately noticed him. He fought back a smile as he noticed their actions. They knew he was there but acted like they didn't. If he hadn't seen their heads twitch in his direction, he may have thought they were too distracted. Still though, he was sure they knew he was there. And they waited. Or at least they were, until Charlie got tired of it and walked over to the window to stare up at him. Owen grinned down at her. Charlie was the youngest, and easily the most energetic of the four. She'd be highly dangerous when she grew up though. Especially if she were to ever escape thanks to her camouflaged skin tone, courtesy of the Green Iguana DNA the scientists used to make her.

A sudden movement to Owen's left caught his attention. Blue, the first-born and clear leader of the small pack, had been moving from the side. Although she stopped when Owen turned to look her way. She was a bit easier to spot, and name, thanks to the blue strip running along head down to her tail because of the Black-Throated Monitor Lizard used in her recreation. She continued to stare straight into his eyes. Owen nodded in approval. Then he saw her notice the paper towel wrapped hamburgers in his hands. She licked her lips at the sight. So she knew there was food in his hands. Owen wondered if it was because of the smell or shape though. Either answer was worrying. The room should be sealed. If she could smell the hamburgers, then her sense of smell was a lot stronger than he had thought it was. If she had seen the shape before and knew what it was, then he memory was a lot better than it should be at this stage. The last time they had burgers in the break room was a month ago. He hadn't given them any then, so they must have seen a worker walk by with it.

Owen turned to his right suddenly to stare at Delta, who had been coming from the right. Unlike Blue, Delta kept walking. Her movements were slightly jerky, and her head tilted as she stared at him from the corner of her eye. More evidence of her predominant avian DNA. Delta's movements and mannerisms closely reflected birds, a lot more than her sisters at least. He wouldn't be half surprised if one day he came to their paddock and see her lazing about in a nest on the ground. She chirped a bit and also eyed the wrapped hamburgers in his hands. She had been the second Velociraptor to be born, and was always quick to follow right behind Blue.

Finally Owen turned his attention to Echo, who was staying behind the others. Echo was somewhat of a problem child. The second youngest and easily the most confrontational. While Blue would be quick to attack, she mainly only did so to eat or if she felt threatened. Echo, on the other hand, was the type who would gladly pick a fight with anyone or anything. This was proven the other week when he decided Owen's shoelaces deserved to die. Owen sighed at the thought. He'd really liked those shoes. Unfortunately they had been sliced and torn apart by the violent Echo. After that, he made sure to only wear thick protective boots while with the Velociraptors.

Slowly, he started to move away. The Velociraptors followed him for a moment before Blue chirped. The others, and Owen, turned to look at her. She chirped again and ran over to the door on the far side of the room. The others followed her. Luckily, there was a really high wall around the door separating from the rest of the room. The strange thing was that Blue realized he would be coming in the way and instructed the others to follow.

' _She's too smart for my own good.'_ Owen thought humorlessly as he walked towards the door.

Once there, the guards stepped aside. Owen nodded at the two of them before entering his code to enter the room. Immediately he heard chirps and squawks coming from the baby Velociraptors. He quickly kicked the door closed and moved closer to them.

"Hey girls," Owen said. "Miss me?"

Immediately, Blue stopped. This caused the others to stop as well.

"I hope you did that because I arrived and not because you didn't miss me." Owen muttered.

Charlie tried to jump up to him. Fortunately, her legs weren't strong enough to get her over the wall. Owen was sure that would change soon enough.

"Well okay then, I brought you girls some food. Not the best, but hey, I doubt anyone will care." Owen said as he unwrapped the burgers.

Owen had seen the Velociraptors eat before on tapes. They could eat pretty much anything. If they could handle a rotting carcass, he was sure these babies good handle some good old Burger King.

As soon as the food was unwrapped, they all moved forward expectantly. Owen decided it wouldn't be good to keep them waiting and swiftly tossed them a hamburger each. Echo immediately jumped up and bit the hamburger before it fell onto the ground. The hamburger was too big to grab ahold of though as she fell back down to the ground with it. Meanwhile, Delta curiously walked towards hers and gave it a few sniffs before finally sinking her teeth into it. Charlie stared at hers before looking at Blue. Blue chirped and Charlie ran forward and started to eat it. Although she spit out the lettuce part after a few bites. Owen made a mental note of that.

Blue then moved forward, passing her hamburger, to stand right in front of him. Owen stared at her in interest.

"Is something wrong?" Owen asked. "Do you not like hamburgers?"

Owen pointed at her hamburger, to emphasize it. Usually when he pointed to something, Blue knew to look in that direction. She didn't this time though. She kept staring at him, her nostrils flaring. Then she started to growl.

"Um…" Owen sniffed himself. He was sure he had smelled worse a few times in the past. He had never gotten a reaction like this before. After taking a quick glance at the other three, he noticed they didn't seem to care. They were too engrossed in eating. Charlie was glancing at Blue, though she didn't seem to mind Blue's growls.

' _Ok, Blue seems mad,'_ Owen thought. _'Obviously. Still, what could have set her off? I've done nothing new, except bring them hamburgers. The other three don't seem to mind. So I doubt Blue does. So…'_

His train of thought was interrupted as the Charlie, Delta, and Echo all stopped eating and started sniffing the air as well. After a moment, they all looked at him. They didn't start growling like Blue was still doing, but they were looking at him inquisitively.

' _That's freaky,'_ Owen thought. He had a sudden thought to get out of there, but he couldn't. It would make him look weak in front of them. He had to stay and appear in control. _'Well, it's definitely my scent then. But still, it can't be that bad. Can it?'_

Blue finally seemed to have enough and stopped growling. She moved back and started to eat her hamburger. Although she still stared at him as she ate, her nose sniffing the air every so often. The other three started to walk around, thought they all stayed close by. Meanwhile, Owen kept going over the facts in his head.

' _I came in, they were fine. They moved closer. Blue wasn't fine. They all smelled something. Weirdness. What's different?'_ Owen kept thinking before finally a thought hit him. _'Can they smell the Indominus Rex on me?'_

It was the only explanation. By now, the Velociraptors would be used to most scents. The scent of another dinosaur, a predator at that, would definitely set them off. Especially a dinosaur as smart as Blue. The only way to fix that would be to make sure to not miss his morning shower again, as well as to take another shower before visiting the Indominus Rex at night. Otherwise he'd risk a similar, if not an angrier, response from them. And the glaring bone white one would be angrier for sure. Far angrier. He shuddered at the reminder of its smoldering blood red eyes.

A chirp brought his attention back down and he couldn't help but smile as he saw Charlie bring a piece of her meat over to Blue. Charlie really was the sweetest of the four. She even looked up to Blue. Though Blue seemed to favor Delta. And Echo was always in the back, watching their flanks. Even though they were so young, they already had a pack mentality set up. It was as wonderful as it was scary. He was sure if there was another baby dinosaur in the room, they would be able to hunt it as they were right now without any problems. He glanced at Blue, who had finished her hamburger and was still staring at him curiously. She was still sniffing the air. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw confusion as well as another emotion in her eyes. Before he could look harder, Blue suddenly turned and ran into the foliage. Charlie, Delta, and Echo quickly ran after her. Within a second, Owen was left standing there unable to see or sense where they were at all.

"Well I guess until next time, girls." Owen chuckled and reached down to pick up the scraps of food left behind so no one would know he fed them human food. He wrapped the scraps with the paper towels and stuffed them into his pockets before knocking on the door so the guards would open it. He slowly walked out, keeping his eyes on where he last saw the raptors before slipping out and closing the door quickly.

"Are you all done, sir?" One of the guards asked him.

"I wouldn't have knocked if I wasn't," Owen said, rolling his eyes discreetly. "Well, keep up the good work. Those girls are clever. If you hear a knock, don't just open the door if you don't remember letting anyone inside."

"I doubt they are capable of that, sir." The other guard said.

Owen turned to stare at him. "I seem to recall the first batch of Velociraptors learning to open doors and learning weak spots in electrical fences. Do you really think they won't figure out that hitting a door a few times will cause someone to open it?"

The guard shook his head rapidly.

"I thought so," Owen nodded at the two of them. "As you were."

Owen turned and walked away. He really hoped that the rest of Vic's men weren't like those two. If they were, the park would be in danger before the Indominus Rex grow up. Speaking of them, he still had to think of a name for those two before he visited them again that night…

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"Have you ever thought about what it'd be like to be part dinosaur?" Owen asked Claire.

"Nope." Claire replied without even looking at him.

"I bet you your scientists have." Owen said.

"I think I know where you're going with this," Claire said, finally looking at him. "Stop."

"I mean, we have the technology and the lack of morals needed." Owen continued, deep in thought.

"Owen…" Claire growled out.

"We can do it," Owen jumped up. "I'm gonna go ask Doc."

Claire grabbed him. "Owen, I will ban you from the labs if you try to convince Dr. Wu to inject Velociraptor DNA into you."

* * *

 **A/N: There we have it. The Velociraptors have made their appearance. I wonder what Blue is thinking…**

 **By the way, the naming thing is still going on until the next chapter is posted. I have some ideas already, thanks to you all. One PMer said that I should go the How to Train Your Dragon route when it comes to naming them. Interesting idea. I was thinking for doing a How to Train Your Dragon/Jurassic Park fan-fic after I had a weird day dream that included Hiccup and Owen meeting each other and discussing training ideas. Well, that may be an EXTRA dream. It would be funny to show that Owen got his training ideas from a DreamWorks movie. I may do that. Still, I'd like to hear your opinions and reasons some more. I'll go over all of them one final time before deciding which one fits them the best.**

 **Moreover, if you have EXTRA ideas or things you think should be talked about or mentioned in the story, please feel free to mention them in a review. There's a good chance I'll do it, or at least mention it in some way (If it's not a really weird of crazy thing).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First, thank you Silver Wolfos (guest review) for reminding me what Island they're on. I looked them all up, for future use, yet I mixed them up. How embarrassing. Still, if anyone notices any mistakes, please say something. I try to avoid mistakes, but I'm human.**

 **The names have not been chosen yet. It's getting really close though. I was going to do it in this chapter, yet as I wrote it I couldn't help but have Owen go see his Raptor Squad again. It will definitely be in the next chapter though. So keep the name suggestions coming until then. All of the suggestions are helping to shape my final decision.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

Owen sighed as he looked down on the sheet of paper in front of him crossly. He took an angry bite out of his apple as he crossed off the name he had just written down. The whole paper was covered with names. All of them were crossed off. Some people in the cafeteria who walked by him noticed that he writing stuff down a lot into his notebook only to cross it off a second later. Though most decided not to ask and to just walk away as if they hadn't noticed. Ever since his disastrous date with the Claire, most people had decided to avoid him and her in order to avoid her ire until it cooled down. Most of the workers silently agreed to give it a few more weeks, just to be safe.

"What on Earth are you doing?" A voice with a very noticeable British accent asked from directly behind him.

Owen had to utilize a lot of his Navy training to not jump up and yelp in shock. Thankfully, he had managed to maintain his cool. He turned around slowly and casually shrugged. "Nothing much." He replied while nonchalantly closing his notebook.

"Hm…" Zara hummed doubtfully as she moved over to sit in the seat in front of Owen. She set down her tray before starting to eat.

Owen stared at her for a moment before glancing down at her plate. It was covered half with salad and half with fries. Strange choice, but he approved. After a second he looked around in search of something.

"Is something wrong?" Zara questioned him.

"Well," Owen started. "You're sitting at the same table as me. You're Claire's assistant. And you're you. This doesn't really add up."

"True," Zara conceded, unconcerned. "I was just wondering what you're doing making that face."

"And?" Owen asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"And…" Zara continued with slight annoyance. "Claire sent me to tell you to finish your reports and send them to her."

"Oh," Owen grinned in amusement. "Well, she doesn't need to worry about that now."

"You already turned them in?" Zara asked with an overly shocked look on her face. Though there was a slight bit of mirth in her eyes.

"Better. The Boss himself said I didn't need to turn them in," Owen said smugly. "He said he'd send an e-mail. It'll be coming soon hopefully."

"Well, maybe now you'll be able to finish." Zara said sarcastically.

"There's a chance." Owen agreed. He ignored her sarcasm as he usually did with a slight grin. In front of Claire, Zara was the prim and proper English woman. Yet when she wasn't around Zara tended to be sarcastic and blunt. Owen really enjoyed this side of her.

"So are you going to tell me?" Zara asked after eating a couple more of her fries.

"Tell you what?" Owen asked as he placed his elbow on his notebook and leaned on his hand in feigned confusion.

Zara rolled her eyes and pointed a fry at the notebook. "Are you going to tell me what you're writing in that notebook? And please don't tell me it's a poem you came up with in order to win Claire's heart. It won't work. She isn't that kind of woman. And you suck at poetry."

"Really?" Owen held a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "That's so cruel…"

"Owen." Zara stared at him.

"If you really want to know," Owen thought of an excuse fast before blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "A friend of mine is having kids. Twins. He wanted me to help with names because I'm… The Godfather. Yeah. I am the Godfather of my friend's future twins and he wanted some name suggestions from me." That had come out reasonably well.

This time Zara didn't fake the look of shock she gave Owen.

"Zara?" Owen waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't react. Owen then grabbed a fry off her plate and took a bite out of it.

"Hey!" Zara glared at him.

"You should've been paying attention." Owen shrugged as he chewed on his fry.

"Well forgive me for being shocked that there's a couple out there willing to let Owen raise their kids." Zara bit back as she pulled her tray closer to her in order to better protect it from Owen.

"Ouch," Owen leaned back. "You know just what to say to wound my heart."

"Thanks," Zara smirked at him. "I learned from Claire."

This time Owen really did wince. "Gee, thanks."

Zara looked down. "I'm sorry, that was rude. I didn't mean to…"

"It's cool," Owen shrugged it off. It was to be expected really. The date with Claire was doomed to fail before it had even started. Still, it did hurt when he thought about it. "I'm over it."

"So what names have you thought of?" Zara asked hurriedly to change the subject.

"Um," Owen looked down at the notebook. It would have been easy to just give her the notebook and let her see. But there were some weird names in it. Names like Snowball, Bone Crusher, and White Godzilla. He really didn't want to have to explain those names to her. There was no way he could come up with a reasonable excuse for names like those. "You know… It's just a bunch of really normal names."

"Come on Owen," Zara tapped her fingers on the table impatiently. "I need a bit more information than that. Like their gender."

"Oh right," Owen said. He thought back to the paper he had flushed yesterday. If he recalled correctly, both of the Indominus Rex were female. Just like all the other dinosaurs currently in Jurassic World. "They're both going to be girls."

"And you'll be their Godfather?" Zara sighed loudly. "I feel sorry for them already."

"Come on Zara," Owen bemoaned. "Have some faith in me. I'm training four Velociraptor girls here. There's no way human girls can be worse than them."

"You'll be surprised," Zara said. "In any case, that helps a bit. Did you want somewhat matching names with the same first letter? Or maybe after characters in some kind of media? Or something else?"

"Is all of the above an acceptable answer?" Owen asked.

"No." Zara crossed her arms.

"Then I have no idea." Owen sighed.

"You are so weird…" Zara took another bite of her salad.

"Your lunch consists of fries and salad." Owen said, pointing at her lunch. "That's weird."

"I like fries. I like salad. There's nothing weird about this," Zara defended her lunch. "And don't change the subject."

"Fine," Owen rolled his eyes. "I guess I wanted something that kind of matched since they're twins."

"Good," Zara smiled. "I hope they won't get mad at you for that when they're older."

Owen gulped at the thought of that. That would be bad. Chances were slim, but maybe… Female dinosaurs tended to be temperamental. While the only real example he had on the island was Rexy, he was sure it would be similar. Worse, actually, given the added addition of Velociraptor DNA.

"Owen?" Zara asked with a slight concerned tone. "Are you ok? You've gone pale."

"Yeah," Owen breathed out. "Peachy."

"If you say so," Zara looked at him worriedly. "Maybe you should ask your friend about their ideas before you start this. To get an idea."

' _Yeah, ask Henry Wu,'_ Owen thought sarcastically. _'Hey Doc, I found out about your hybrid dinosaurs. I've decided to raise them without your knowledge. By the way, do you have any name ideas for them? I'm only asking to help myself decide what to call them. Ok, thanks.'_

"Yeah, I think I should come up with it on my own." Owen said.

"If you're sure," Zara shrugged. "Just don't overthink it. Names can be simple once the proper inspiration hits."

A sudden beeping noise brought both of their attention to Zara's pocket. Zara pulled out her phone and swiped the screen.

"What's that about?" Owen questioned after seeing Zara smile at the message she'd received.

"It's Claire," Zara replied as she pocketed her phone and stood up. "She told me to forget asking you about the reports. At least until the end of the month since that's the new due date. She seems rather cross with you."

"That's not new." Owen retorted.

"I'm sure," Zara picked up her tray. "Well, this has been enlightening. Good luck with the naming, Mr. Grady."

"Not you too," Owen called to her retreating back. "You know I hate it when people call me that!"

Zara tossed her tray in the trash and waved without looking back as she exited the cafeteria.

"Hmph," Owen turned back to his notebook with a slight smile on his face as he opened it and flipped back to the page he was on. "Proper inspiration, huh?"

Owen stared at the page for another minute before closing it. No inspiration yet. Hopefully he would get an idea once he visited them again that night. He got up and tossed out his food before leaving the cafeteria. He still had some time before he could visit them. So he may as well make the most out of it.

* * *

In the end, he decided to go back and check on the Velociraptors. It was something. Plus by now Blue had hopefully calmed down. Although the chances of that were slim. That hope was quickly dashed as he walked by the window and saw Blue glare at him. While Blue always seemed to glare, this one seemed especially scathing. Owen grimaced and realized he would probably have to do something to make it up to her. He walked over to the door and noticed that there were new guards in place. Neither of them even glanced at him as he walked up and typed in the code to enter the room. He opened the door and quickly closed it behind him while taking in the room. Everything seemed to be ok. Though unlike the last time he entered, all of the Velociraptors stayed on the other side of the room.

"Hey girls," Owen waved needlessly. "I'm back."

The pack just stared at him in curiosity. Blue was sniffing the air.

Owen held his breath. After he had left earlier, he had decided to take a shower right away, just to be safe. He didn't want to risk an adverse reaction from any other dinosaurs in case he was needed elsewhere. Hopefully he had managed ok. He had used nearly an entire bar of soap to ensure the lingering scent of the Indominus Rex was taken care of. Now was the moment of truth.

Luckily, it seemed to have worked as Blue stopped sniffing the air and started to walk closer to him. The rest of the pack followed obediently.

"Are we ok now?" Owen asked. "I just want to be sure."

Of course, he didn't get a nod or anything from them. He idly wondered how the Indominus Rex would react if he asked them. He was sure he would eventually find out as they grow older. There was still a lot of time before they became more aware, hopefully.

Once the pack was in front of him, they stared up. Echo started to pace in the back as Charlie glanced at Blue for instructions. Delta was just looking around while glancing back at him occasionally. Blue, of course, just kept staring at him.

Owen met her stare boldly. On the inside though, he compared her eyes to the Indominus Rex. They all had slits for pupils. Though that was the just about the only thing they all had in common. Blue's sclera were a yellowish-orange. And they practically oozed cleverness and cunning. He glanced at the rest of the Raptor Squad as he affectionately called them. All of their eyes looked similar to Blue's, except for Charlie's who had a circular pupil. The only real difference between all of their eyes was the emotion in them. Delta's were calm thoughtful. Echo's were impatient and restless. And Charlie's were curious and hesitant.

The bone white Indominus Rex, on the other hand, had a bloody red sclera with more than a hint of madness in them. Of course, she was cooped up with just her sister for company so he couldn't really blame her for that too much. Still, it would have to be worked on. The snow white Indominus Rex had eyes unlike any he had ever seen on any dinosaur. While they were as blood red as her sister's, they were also a bit mellow. Her eyes were, if he had to put words to it, kind and thoughtful. He had ever seen eyes close to that in the dinosaurs at the petting zoo portion of the park. But he had never seen eyes like them on an adult dinosaur. And for sure not on a carnivorous one at that. Yet that was the only word that fit. She had kind and thoughtful eyes. His mind flashed to that moment when she purposely pushed her head against his head to be petted. He had no recollection of any other meat-eating dinosaur, baby or not, ever doing that.

A low growl brought his attention back to the real world. It seems like Blue had figured out he wasn't really paying her attention.

"Hey now," Owen held up a hand. "Shh."

Blue stopped and eyed his hand.

"Good girl," Owen said. "Now, stand back."

Blue continued to stare.

"Blue, stand back." Owen repeated firmly, motioning with his hand.

Blue hesitantly took a step back.

"Good," Owen held his breath. "Now the rest of you, stand back."

The rest of the pack did. Though Owen wasn't sure if they had done it because he told them to or because Blue had already done so. Lately, he'd been working on commands with them. Nothing major. It didn't take them long to figure out most of what he meant. He was sure that was because they already seemed to have their own language. A language he swore he would figure out some day. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like it would be happening any time soon.

"Blue." Owen said.

Immediately Blue looked at him.

"Charlie. Delta. Echo." Owen said.

One by one, as he called their names, they each paid a little more attention to him. Yet after a moment they returned to looking idly around. Though he could see that they kept glancing at him. And the window.

Owen nodded. They recognized their names. That was helpful. It definitely gave him more resolve to come up with a name for the Indominus Rex. Not only to better differentiate them, but also to give each of them their own identity. It would show them that they are more than just something created by the scientists. They were their own beings. He could already tell that they were smart. No baby should be that attentive. Not even the Velociraptors had been until they were a few months old. Blue had been focused just a bit sooner than the others though. Still, it was nothing compared to the Indominus Rex. There must have been something in their DNA that helped them. Maybe something that made them more developed while still in the egg.

"You like your names, right?" Owen said suddenly.

None of the pack answered him. Owen wasn't surprised. Honestly, he would have probably ran out of there in a second had they moved their heads to answer his question. Or worse, talk.

"I'm just asking because I'm curious," Owen continued unperturbed. "Everyone has a name. And it's weird because it's not really up to them. They get a name for their entire lives that was chosen to them by someone else. Isn't that strange?"

The Velociraptors still didn't respond. They stayed around though. Owen was sure it was mainly due to their curiosity only. He wasn't bothered by that fact though.

"Still, you all seem to like your names," Owen said. "Well, you respond to them. That's just as good. I guess."

Owen paused as the pack started to squawk quietly among each other. He noticed Blue glance at the window times. For all he knew, they were discussing an escape plan. Just as he was about to say something, they all turned and ran into the foliage. Owen stared blankly at the spot where they just were earlier recalling something like this happening before. He followed their example and ducked down out of sight himself.

Not even a moment later, he heard a loud knock on the window. Owen groaned inwardly. He recognized that knock. It was Vic Hoskin's knock. He had heard twice before. The first time he had visited the raptors and the second time a few weeks ago. The first time, Vic had entered the room and tried to pet Blue before almost getting bitten by Delta. The second time, the Velociraptors had hid before Vic had shown up and Owen was cornered by the man as he exited. Luckily, this time both the Velociraptors and he had managed to hide before he had shown up.

The knocking continued a few more times before Owen heard an angry swear and footsteps walking away. Owen mentally counted to 10 before slowly getting up. On the other side of the room, he saw the Velociraptors doing the same.

"Clever girls," Owen chuckled. "I owe you all something special the next time I see you."

Owen wasn't sure, but he could swear he saw Blue grin. He blinked and the look was gone. He was probably imagining it.

Meanwhile, Delta continued to stare at the window where Vic had walked off.

Owen noticed the look and looked out the window as well. It was strange that the Velociraptors would hide when they noticed Vic was coming. Then again, it could be something they had decided. Since they knew Vic wanted to see them, they decided to not let him see them. At least until they figured out how to kill him. That would be Owen's guess. It was funny, in a way. After only two visits, the Velociraptors had managed to figure Vic out and think of a way to ruin his plan.

"How did you all notice though?" Owen murmured.

It was a really curious thing. They were in a sealed room. Yet they knew Vic was coming. They probably talked about it or something, given the squawks they had let out right before Vic showed up. And they hid from a person that undoubtedly wanted to see them. That was smart. Ever more worrying, that was planned.

Blue looked back at him and walked over slowly. The rest of the pack followed.

That was a good reaction. They knew to come to him. That meant they had recognized his leadership, hopefully. Still, it would only really matter once they were old enough and still did it even though they could easily kill him.

' _Though,'_ Owen thought as he looked back into Blue's eyes. _'They may be able to do it now if they try hard enough.'_

Owen decided they had done enough. Taking things slow would be the most beneficial thing for now. Plus, he didn't want to risk running into Vic.

"Eyes on me." Owen said firmly.

Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo all stood up just a bit straighter.

Owen reached into his pocket and pulled out some pieces of beef jerky. Even before he pulled it out, all the eyes of the pack stared and they slowly started to shift closer.

"Stop." Owen said. Staring at each of them before focusing on Blue.

Blue stopped and snarled lowly. Charlie, Delta, and Echo each took a step back.

"That's my girl," Owen stated proudly. "Here."

This time, he decided to be a bit foolish and place his hand down low, keeping the beef jerky piece in-between his thumb and forefinger. Blue stared at the piece of meat and cautiously stepped up. The others remained behind her.

"Come on now," Owen whispered. "Careful." He really didn't want more teeth marks added to his fingers.

Blue took a few more steps before stopping directly in front of Owen's hand. After a few cautionary sniffs, Blue opened her mouth wide and quickly bit the piece of jerky and pulled back harshly to yank it out of his grasp.

Owen sighed in relief and stood back up. He stared at his bandaged fingers and smiled. While they still hadn't healed from yesterday, at least today there weren't fresh bites. Although Owen was willing to bet that was most likely only because Blue wanted the beef jerky more than his fingers. Still, a win was a win.

Owen quickly pulled out three more pieces of beef jerky and tossed them to each member of the pack. He decided to not risk his fingers again, just in case. It seemed to be the right choice, considering how voraciously they were all eating their food now. Blue definitely had the most self-control, though that wasn't saying much in the grand scheme of things.

"I'm glad you're all enjoying yourselves," Owen said as they continued to eat. As he looked at them, he couldn't help but think of the Indominus Rex. All alone in their room. Surrounded on all sides by glass. Without outside interaction. Alone. "Damn it. I should see if I can visit them now somehow."

The tone of his voice got Blue to stop chewing and look up to stare at him. Owen didn't notice this though. He had turned around and was about to open the door before remembering them. He quickly turned around.

"I have to go now. I'll see you again tomorrow." Owen smiled at them briefly before turning and knocked on the door twice before it opened. He left without a backwards glance.

The rest of the pack finished their beef jerky and started to walk around the room again. Blue, on the other hand, stared at the door inquisitively.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"Welcome to Jurassic World 101." Owen told the class as he strolled in through the door.

"I thought this was supposed to be just an overview to our duties here." A new worker whispered to another in the back of the room. He received a confused shrug in return.

"Now, since you're all new here and I got forced into doing this," Owen said as he turned on the projector and inserted a disc into the computer to stream. "I have decided that we should just watch an instructional video that will teach you all you need to know about this island."

The class grew excited and leaned closer in anticipation. A few of the more studious types even took out their notebooks to take notes.

"Ok now… Enjoy." Owen said as he sat down in his chair and leaned back as the video started to play.

A man hesitantly raised his hand less than a minute later.

"Yes?" Owen asked. "Do you already have a question?"

"Um, sir?" The man looked at the video, then back at Owen. "I think this is the wrong video."

Owen looked at the DVD case on his desk and then at the video on the screen. "Nope. This is definitely the right video."

"But sir," A woman in the front chimed in. "This is the movie How to Train Your Dragon."

"Trust me," Owen said sagely. "This will teach you ALL you need to know."

* * *

 **A/N: So I gave more to the Raptor Squad. They're definitely as smart as they are vicious. Who knows what they're thinking? I sure don't.**

 **The next chapter will have more about the Indominus Rex. Who will be getting their names. For sure.**

 **Again, if you have thoughts or ideas or corrections for me, say them. I will hear them and contemplate them. Thanks to those of you who have already reviewed, I have fixed mistakes and gotten ideas for future chapters because of them. So thank you. And thank you again. :)**

 **By the way, this EXTRA is probably my favorite thus far. lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well here it is. Sorry it took so long. Life is… Busy. Anyways, this is the chapter where the names are. I'm thankful to all of you who reviewed and PMed your ideas. In the end, I could only pick one though. You'll see what it is as you read. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

"Dun dun dada dun dun dada dun dun dada…" Owen hummed quietly as he stealthily made his way to the room where the Indominus Rex are kept. Or at least, as stealthily as he could manage. When one was in a really long hallway with nothing in it, there wasn't really much a person could do to hide. He had managed to gone unseen for a few hallways and one elevator ride though.

"What are you doing?" A very familiar voice asked from behind him.

"Woah!" Owen jumped forward and turned around in a defensive posture.

Right in front of him was Claire Dearing. Correction. A very confused, slightly pissed off looking Claire Dearing.

"Oh." Was all Owen could say.

"Oh?" Claire said back mockingly. "Is that all? What are you doing here Mr. Grady? And why are you humming the Mission Impossible theme song?"

Before Owen could respond, Claire held up her hand.

"You know what? I don't want to know." Claire took a deep breath.

Owen was sure that if he listened hard enough, he could hear her mentally counting to 10.

"Here," Claire shoved a folder into his arms. "These are the reports you need to fill out. And before you say anything about how "it's monthly now," you should know these are more than just that report. This has to do with your Velociraptors diet and needs. It's for the other workers in the park so they're aware of how to deal with them in case you get delayed or something. It's mandatory."

' _I doubt the Indominus Rex have something like this.'_ Owen thought sardonically. Outwardly though, he nodded dutifully.

Claire continued to stare at him. "So, what are you doing here Mr. Grady?"

"It's Owen. And that's funny, I was actually about to ask you the same thing." Owen retorted.

"Excuse me?" Claire glared at him.

"I'm just wondering," Owen held up his hands defensively. "You're not usually in this building. If you are, you're in the Control Room. So what brings you down here today?"

"I asked first." Claire said defensively.

"Fine," Owen huffed. "I was checking on my girls. Your turn."

"They're on another floor though." Claire tapped her foot impatiently.

"True," Owen agreed. Inwardly though, he was starting to sweat. He did not want her attention on him. Not when he had to sneak in to check on the Indominus Rex. "But I finished. So I was taking a walk around. Maybe swing by the labs, see if there's anything new going on. Like that Mosasaurus."

"You shouldn't bother them, Mr. Grady. They're busy with…" Claire paused.

"Busy with…?" Owen questioned.

"Just don't get into trouble." Claire grounded out before turning around and walking off.

Owen watched her leave. She didn't turn back even once.

"No promises." Owen mumbled before turning back and continuing his path to the Indominus Rex room. His mood was a lot less joyful than before. Leave it to Claire to make him feel bad without even trying. Still, something kind of good did come out of it. He was now pretty sure that Claire knew about the Indominus Rex too. It could have been the Mesosaurus she was talking about, but if that were they case she could have said the name since it was common knowledge. _'I'll think about that later.'_

When he got closer, he immediately noticed a suspicious lack of guards present. Owen was damned sure it was because it was nearing the end of lunch time. No worker, no matter how long they worked there, wanted to leave lunch early. He, of all people would know, considering had been the first worker to start leaving lunch later then he should have after his second day on the job. Others had followed his example soon enough, much to certain people's discontent.

Now came the tricky part. Getting passed the lab. Owen slowly walked towards the glass room and peeked inside. There were only a few scientists around. All of them appeared to be busy looking in microscopes or staring at their computer screens. In fact, if Owen was seeing right, one of them was even playing Galaga.

' _Well, to each their own.'_ Owen shrugged it off and decided to take his chances walking passed the lab. He made sure to keep to his distance from the glass and avoid sudden movements. No one looked in his direction at all.

"Come on guys, I could just waltz in there and take a sample and I bet you wouldn't notice." He blurted out loud before covering his mouth. He felt a need to smack his forehead but didn't in case the noise got more attention. As per usual though, they didn't heed his words at all. If Owen were a lesser man, he was sure he would have been more than a little miffed at them. Still, he couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. He moved closer to the glass and peered in through the glass to see if there was something helpful on the desks. As far as he could tell, most of it was just dino DNA stuff. Nothing seemed to relate to the Indominus Rex.

A sudden movement caused him to duck. Turning, he saw that Henry Wu had returned. There was an intern following behind him, holding a stack of files. Evidently, the bites to his fingers were painful enough that Henry couldn't hold things.

' _Ha!'_ Owen thought proudly.

Henry made some motions and the intern placed the files on his desk. Then he turned around and said something to the intern. Both of them moved to the lock up and Henry typed in his code with a pained look on his face before he entered. The intern took a moment to sigh quietly before following behind him. Owen watched until he saw the door close before soundlessly opening the door and quickly made his way over to the desk.

' _Come on, Doc. Give me something I can work with.'_ Owen thought frantically as he flipped through all the folders and papers on the desk. There was just the normal scientist mumbo-jumbo. He grit his teeth and kept glancing uncertainly at the door as he flipped through it. After what felt like an eternity he finally managed to find what he was looking for. Unfortunately, it was just one page.

' _Yoink.'_ Owen pulled it out and stuffed it into his pocket before leaving Henry's office and made his way to the exit on the other side of the room. The whole time, none of the other scientists so much as glanced in his direction. Owen made sure to wave to them in thanks as he left.

Once he was out of sight, he sighed in relief. He patted his pocket to ensure that the paper was safe before continuing on. There would be plenty of time to read it later. Far away from Henry Wu.

Owen stopped and hid behind a corner and peeked around the edge to see if there was a guard watching the door. There wasn't. Owen confusedly walked up and looked around. No one was around.

' _I guess they thought the door would be enough,'_ Owen thought as he entered Henry's code. _'That, or they didn't want to risk the Indominus Rex seeing any other living creatures.'_

If that were the real reason, he'd be damn pissed off at the scientists. Making the Indominus Rex was bad enough. But how they were raising them was the worst. His thoughts quickly derailed as two little white blurs ran passed his legs before he could react.

"Wait a second…" Owen said slowly. He opened the door all the way and looked into the room. No Indominus Rex. At all. A crash brought his attention to the end of the hallway and he saw one of the Indominus Rex looking at him. It wasn't glaring at him, so it had to be the nice one. Slowly, he closed the door. The instant it shut the Indominus Rex ran off. "Aw shit…"

* * *

Owen sighed raggedly as he leaned up against the wall of the Indominus Rex room. In his lap were the two terrors, which he had decided to call them after the first 10 minutes of the chase. It wouldn't be their final name. But it would do until he managed something better. He idly patted them on their heads as he checked them over. Aside from a few scratches on the bone white one, they both seemed ok.

"You were bored, weren't you?" Owen asked them. Neither of them responded, so he just nodded. It was the most likely reason. There was nothing in the room to entertain them. His other girls had a false environment to play around in. While it wasn't the best, it was certainly better than the bare room these two were stuck in. There still wasn't much evidence that they had been visited. The lack of footprints and lack of changes to the room proved that much.

Owen was just glad that they had both avoided people and kept to the empty halls ways. But, thinking back, he couldn't be sure that it was just luck. The fact that he spent 30 minutes chasing them and no one saw or noticed was strange. Of course, he chased them in the hallways and rooms rarely used. Still though, the fact that the Indominus Rex went that way was telling. They could somehow sense people, maybe. It was a long shot. There was probably a scientific reason for it, but he sure couldn't think of anything that could do that.

"What did they put in you?" Owen sighed and continued to pet them. They both seemed to melt against him and he smiled as the snow white one seemed to purr. "I guess it doesn't matter that much, right?"

His only response was a snort from the other Indominus Rex.

"Right." Owen agreed.

Now that they were both calmed down, Owen could finally gather his thoughts. They had played, and now they were tired. Good. They seemed to be have been fed, based on the food in their glass containment unit. But it seemed like the bowls were placed on top of each other. He doubted the person who placed those there had done it, so logically that meant that the Indominus Rex has done it in order to jump out easier.

"So which one of you did that?" Owen asked the two of them.

They both looked at him lazily. Neither made a noise, but they cocked their heads as they listened to his voice.

It was a good response. It showed that they listened to him and would pay attention. It would take longer for them to realize things though. But there was time. For now, the best thing he could do was show them they weren't alone. He shifted to sit up straighter.

Almost instantly the bone white Indominus Rex growled and the sibling jumped up and moved to his side to hide.

"Hey!" Owen whispered harshly. "What did I say about that? No being mean to family."

The Indominus Rex stopped and looked back at him. She was still glaring, but by now Owen was starting to think that that was her default expression.

"Come here." Owen picked her up and held her close. He used to do this with his Velociraptors, back before they found out they could bite him too. He had thought that by holding them, it would bring them closer. It worked for a short while. Now though, if he tried it, he would always get bitten. He gave up after the third attempt failed. Now though, he was wondering how it would work with these two.

The Indominus Rex stilled. It kind of reminded him of a frog. They could stay completely still for a very long time. Though, as if to prove his thought wrong, she started to move again. Her claws raked against his vest. He was glad he bought the heavy duty one before taking his job here. Otherwise he was sure all of his old vests would have been destroyed by now.

A playful nip to his side caused him to jump slightly in shock.

"Hey! Not you too…" Owen groaned out playfully. "You're supposed to be the good twin."

The snow white Indominus Rex just stared at him and her sibling. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was the one in his arms with the glare she had on her face. The only difference between them now was the color of their skin. She opened her mouth wide as if to bite him again.

"Stop." Owen said firmly.

Surprisingly enough, she did. Although she didn't close her mouth.

"Good enough, I guess."

Owen checked the bone white Indominus Rex again. "And how are you?"

She just glared into his eyes, as per usual. Though Owen could swear it was a lot less heated than earlier times.

"Do you two know what a name is?" Owen asked them. He continued without waiting for their reaction. "It's like… It's who you are. It defines you, in a way. A name is your identity. It separates you from others. You have an identity. That's something unique to you."

Owen looked back at the two of them. Neither of them had moved or made a sound. Yet from the awareness in their eyes, he was sure they were paying attention. He just wished he knew how much they were getting out of his rambling.

"My name is Owen Grady." Owen pointed to himself. He was advancing kind of fast, but he was sure if he repeated it enough, maybe they would understand sooner. At least to some degree.

"I'll figure out names for you two. I promise." Owen swore to them solemnly.

He set down the bone white Indominus Rex. She moved towards her sister and sniffed her. Owen watched them carefully. The snow white Indominus Rex acted subdued when her sister moved over.

"Careful." Owen said gently.

The bone white Indominus Rex turned towards him before looking back at her sister. She gave her sister a soft nudge before warbling softly.

Owen raised an eyebrow. That was something he had heard before, from a T-Rex. It wasn't as angry or as loud, but the tone and frequency were about right.

The snow white Indominus Rex looked back and repeated the sound.

As soon as the sound was repeated, the bone white Indominus Rex turned and wandered away.

' _That's different,'_ Owen thought critically as he carefully watched her walk away. As soon as she reached the other end of the room, she turned back. Then, before she reached him, she turned around and repeated the process. _'She's pacing.'_

Owen looked at her dubiously. She was definitely eyeing the room up. The glances at the door weren't lost upon him either. Blue tended to do the same sometimes. Although he had only caught her in the act twice, he was sure she did it more often than that.

' _I should really try to make sure that they never meet.'_ Owen thought with a sense of dread. _'They could take over the park.'_

A chirping noise sounded by his feet.

"I know," Owen said. "Here."

Owen reached over and started to pet the snow white Indominus Rex again. She trilled happily at the touch.

"You are far too friendly to be a carnivore," Owen said happily. "Not that I'm complaining."

Her response was just to warble at him. It was the same sound the sisters gave each other earlier.

"Thanks." Owen said. He wasn't sure what she said, but continuing to talk to them seemed to be helping.

Another warble, identical to the one he just heard, came from the other side of the room.

Owen looked and saw the bone white Indominus Rex looking at him. For once, the glare was off of her face. She still looked scary, but the mean look was gone. In its place was a quiet contemplation. She was sniffing the air.

"What?" Owen stared at her. Then he remembered. "Oh…"

Owen forgot to take a shower. The Velociraptors scent was on him. They must not have noticed earlier because of the chase. Now though, in an enclosed room, they could notice it easier. He risked a glance at the one he was petting. She was now sniffing his hand before carefully stepping back to stare up at him.

"Now, I know what you're thinking," Owen said as he held his hands up in front of him. "And the answer may surprise you."

They both moved closer to sniff him some more. Owen winced, preparing for the bites. Yet they never came.

"Oh thank God." Owen sighed out. He continued to let them sniff him as he carefully thought about what was going on. The most likely reason was they were wondering about the new scent. The Indominus Rex didn't know anyone else's scent, so they were just curious. Unlike the Velociraptors, they didn't know about the other dinosaurs. Because of that, they didn't have a mindset that made them wary of potential enemies by scent.

"I guess I need to show you how to survive too then." Owen muttered.

They both looked at him and chirped.

"Well," Owen smirked at them. "I've had enough time to think. I have your names ready now."

Owen patted the snow white Indominus Rex. "Your name is going to be Frost because of your skin tone."

He then turned to the bone white Indominus Rex and rubbed her under her jaw. "And your name will be Bloodcrusher because you're ju- DAMN IT!"

Owen pulled back his finger which now had a new bite mark in it. "Seriously? Fine. If you don't like that one… How about Gale?"

Owen wasn't bitten again, so he figured it was ok.

"Your names are Frost and Gale." Owen said to both of them.

Frost and Gale both chittered at him.

"I guess you like your names," Owen smirked. "I'm glad. So now I have Blue, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Frost, and Gale. All I need now is 19 more dinosaurs to name and I'm set."

Frost and Gale kept chittering.

"Ok girls, quiet." Owen said.

Remarkably, they both stopped.

"You two figure out things quick." Owen told them with a slight frown on his face. "You know what? That's ok. I'm glad. It saves me the trouble."

Owen picked them up. They allowed him, but started to struggle once they saw that he was bringing them back to their cage.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," Owen said soothingly. He rocked them back and forth as he circled the cage in order to soothe them down. After a few minutes, they both shut their eyes.

"Guess the game of tag tired you both out, huh?" Owen whispered to them as he gently placed them back in before picking the bowls up and placing them on the desk. "Well, I won't complain."

Owen checked them over again. His heart ached to see them trapped like this. For now though, there wasn't much else he could do. He didn't have the clearance. It would take some time for him to figure out a way to help them out more. But he would do it. He had to.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"We should make a movie." Owen said into his walkie-talkie.

"Really?" Lowery asked. "Who would watch that?"

"Loads of people." Owen responded. "I mean, come on. Combine the awesomeness of my Raptor Squad and my rugged good looks and we have an Oscar winner on our hands."

"Right…" Lowery drawled. "I'm sure Claire will give you permission for something like that."

"It can be low budget." Owen countered. "All we need is one camera. We can record it all ourselves."

"Interesting." Lowery nodded, not that Owen could see. "And what would we call this movie?"

"How to Train Your Dinosaur." Owen stated proudly.

* * *

 **A/N:** **And there you have it. They are now Frost and Gale. The names just fit (For me, out of all of the suggestions). It follows Owen's naming by the letters (The next option from the NATO phonetic alphabet would've been Foxtrot and Golf and they wouldn't fit right). They both have to do with the weather (Frost for the snow white** **Indominus Rex** **because color and Gale for the bone white** **Indominus Rex because they're both strong and cause lots of damage).**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and the name suggestions. All of your ideas and reasoning really did help me come up with that final decision. I'll be counting on you all in the future of this fan-fic for other things that will come up. And trust me, it will come up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Life is getting busier… Still, the story must go on. So here's the next chapter. I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter compared to the other chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

RING RING RING

"Ugh…" Owen turned over on his bed.

RING RING RING

"Shut up stupid phone." Owen mumbled sleepily.

…

RING RING RING

"Damn it," Owen reached over and picked up the phone. "What?!"

"We have a situation, sir." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Seriously?" Owen checked the clock. "It's not even 6 A.M. I'm not on the clock till 9 A.M. 8 A.M. if I feel like coming in on time."

"We know that sir," The voice said. "But we have a situation."

"Call Claire then." Owen snapped back tiredly.

"The Velociraptors escaped!" The voice said hurriedly.

"I-I'm sorry," Owen responded slowly. "It's really early in the morning. I'm like, really tired right now. Could you repeat that for me please?"

"The velociraptors have escaped."

"Huh." Owen said before hanging up abruptly.

After a moment, Owen jumped out of bed and started to put on his clothes in a hurry. He grabbed his phone and some beef jerky too as well as some other items just in case. Once he was set, he ran outside to his bike and started to ride towards the main research building. Along the way he kept looking around to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Fortunately, there were no sirens or fires so things couldn't be that bad. But if they didn't find the Velociraptors soon, things would definitely get really bad really fast.

Before long he finally got to the building. He had barely stopped before turning off his bike and jumping off. He didn't even bother to lock it up or push it out of sight like he usually did. There wasn't any time to waste though. Every minute the Velociraptors were out of their area was another minute someone else would be closer to death. People jumped out of the way as they saw him running towards them. Finally he reached the Control Room where Vic Hoskins and Claire Dearing were waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" Claire demanded, looking as if she had been ready for hours, not even a hair out of place.

"In bed, like most people are at 5 A.M." Owen drawled out as he casually checked out who was in the room.

A few people tried not to snicker at his response. Those that failed were quickly silenced when Claire glared at them.

"As I'm sure you've heard, we have a Velociraptor breakout on our hands." Vic said.

Owen glanced at him. "I've heard. Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't your guys in charge of guarding them?"

Now Vic looked a bit sheepish, though for some reason he seemed happy too.

' _Strange.'_ Owen thought.

"They were, and…" Vic trailed off before turning around to type something into the computer. "Well, just see for yourself."

Owen stared at the large monitor as the security footage started to play. It showed two guards standing outside of the door, and then it started to fast forward as Vic held down a button. Then after what appeared to a few hours both guards turned to look at the door. The fast forwarding stopped. They looked at each other in confusion. Then they both looked at the door again. Vic pushed another button and the volume turned up. Owen could suddenly hear knocking sounds in the video footage.

' _Oh…'_ Owen thought dazedly. Outwardly though, he kept his cool. Honestly, he had figured they would figure that out. Although he would have never thought it would happen this soon. Their jumping abilities must have been more advanced than he thought.

"Did someone go in there earlier?" Guard Dumb (As Owen had now decided to call him) asked the other.

"I don't think so." Guard Dumber (As Owen had now decided to call him) replied. "But there must be since they're knocking now."

Owen couldn't help but shake his head. Around him, a few other workers were doing the same.

"Well open the door!" Guard Dumb said.

"Why me?" Guard Dumber asked.

"Because you're on the side with the door handle." Guard Dumb responded.

Guard Dumber nodded in understanding. Then, just as he was about to open the door, he turned to look at his partner with indignation. "Wait, but I'm always on this side."

"Yes." Guard Dumb agreed.

"But why?" Guard Dumber questioned. "That means I'm always going to be opening the door. That's not fair!"

"Well it's how it has always been," Guard Dumb said. "We can't change things now."

"Well why not?" Guard Dumber inquired. "We could at least take turns."

"You had no complaints about this arrangement before." Guard Dumb sniffed.

"Well of course not," Guard Dumber said. "Before I wan't aware that I had the short end of this arrangement."

"Seriously?" Owen asked Vic.

Vic shrugged. "Do you know how many people are willing to guard carnivorous dinosaurs? Not a lot I tell you. Not a lot."

"Well I'm used to this side now," Guard Dumb said. "I don't want to change."

"Well I do." Guard Dumber stated.

"Then take it up with Mr. Hoskins." Guard Dumb ground out.

"Maybe I will." Guard Dumber retorted.

"Fine." Guard Dumb said.

"Fine." Guard Dumber said.

"Fire them immediately." Claire told Vic.

"I already have." Vic replied.

Owen didn't pay either of them any mind. He was looking for the time stamp on the video. For some reason, it was missing. All security footage always had a time stamp attached. The fact that this one didn't was strange. But then again, with Vic being the head of security, things were always seemingly strange. The problem was figuring out why. He looked back at the video. They were still arguing about the standing arrangement. Now they were playing rock-paper-scissors. But what caught his eye was a guard's watch. Guard Dumber was flailing his arms around as he talked to Guard Dumb. Owen narrowed his eyes to try to read what it said.

3:36 A.M.

Owen pulled out his phone to check the time of the call.

5:23 A.M.

"Something wrong, Owen?" Vic asked after seeing that Owen had stopped paying attention to the tape.

"Oh nothing," Owen said as he pocketed his phone. "Just wondering how long this is going to take."

"I was wondering the same, Mr. Hoskins." Claire added.

"We're at the end." Vic stated.

"Fine," Guard Dumber said. "We can keep the standing arrangements. But next time, you'll open it."

"Deal." Guard Dumb said, although he was crossing his fingers behind his back as he said this.

"You know," Lowery chimed in. "If they're fired from guard duty, maybe we could hire them to do stand-up comedy in another part of the park. They're pretty funny."

Everyone in the room looked at him incredulously.

"Or…" Lowery slowly added. "We could just kick them off the island Survivor-style. That works too."

On the video, Guard Dumber finally opened the door. Immediately after, four small blurs ran out of the room. Both of the guards stared after them.

"I believe we're in trouble." Guard Dumber said after a moment.

"I believe you're right." Guard Dumb agreed.

Vic stopped the tape. "Next, they will argue about who gets to tell me. That will take like another 10 minutes. There's no need to see that part."

' _Which means you waited about an hour and a half to call me.'_ Owen figured mentally.

"So where are they now?" Claire asked Vic.

"We checked all the exits. Doors, windows, and the chutes. They're all shut. So the Velociraptors should still be inside. I put a lock down on the place. It only opened for Owen when he got here. We can't see them on the live security feed, so we could playback old footage to figure out where they went. That will take time to shift through though."

"Fine," Claire sat down and looked over some papers. "In that case, have all of the security guards search the building. Keep the other workers out of it, but tell them to keep their eyes peeled. No one leaves until they're back in containment."

"We're on it." Vic replied before leaving with his men. He winked at Owen as he passed by.

Owen grimaced after Vic had passed him before turning to Claire. "I'll be joining the search then."

"Fine." Claire said, not even looking up from the papers.

Owen nodded before heading to the elevator. Unfortunately, Vic was waiting for him.

"Well well," Vic drawled once the doors closed. "This sure is exciting, isn't it? To think those Velociraptors of yours have already figured out how to escape."

"I wouldn't give them too much credit," Owen retorted. "Your guards certainly helped a lot."

"Human error," Vic shrugged unapologetically. "What can you do?"

' _Hire competent people.'_ Owen thought sardonically. "Not much, I guess."

"True," Vic agreed before laughing. "Still, this should be fun. I've never hide-and-seek with dinosaurs before."

"Well, we'll see how this goes." Owen said after the doors opened. He immediately got out.

"We already checked this floor," Vic called from the elevator. "They're definitely not here."

"Maybe not," Owen replied. "But I just want to check it out just in case."

"Suit yourself." Vic grinned as the doors closed.

"I will." Owen muttered.

Owen made his way over the Velociraptor room. Or rather, the scene of the crime. Vic may be good at security, but dinosaurs, especially Velociraptors, were a whole different story. There had to have been something that Vic had missed. And Owen was willing to bet he'd find it.

"Now let's see what we have here…" Owen said aloud as he leaned down to check for clues. There wasn't much unfortunately. Blue and the others had made a quick getaway. They were probably eager to explore the new area. If they managed to get outside, well, Owen wouldn't be surprised if no one found them until they were older and more capable at killing humans.

' _Don't think that,'_ Owen thought. _'There's still time. Chances are slim of that happening anyways.'_

Owen kept looking around. It was obvious that the Velociraptors could jump pretty high. They figured out how the door would open. Luckily, they didn't see the handle turning. So chances were that they could open doors on their own just yet. That definitely limited their options. If they weren't on this floor, according to Vic, then they must've taken the elevator or the stairs to leave. But if that were the case, they must have been seen. The elevator was impossible. They couldn't work the buttons. The stairs were blocked by a door that needed a card to open though, so unless they slipped by someone, they couldn't leave that way either. Then again, they were really fast.

Owen scratched his head in confusion. There had to be more too it. He looked at the ground again. There were extremely faint scratches on it. It was really hard to tell though; he had to lean down close to make them out.

"Got you." Owen whispered before getting up and following the direction the scratches went.

* * *

"I don't got you." Owen said out loud to himself a short time later.

Owen looked around in confusion. There were no more scratches on the ground and no signs of the Blue or the others. He had followed the tracks up a few flights of stairs, down a few hallways, and in and out of several rooms. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that they were messing with him.

"Blue!" Owen called out only to get no response. "Yeah, I figured as much."

Suddenly a quick, sharp chirp sounded in the distance.

Owen looked around. "Blue?"

Another quick, sharp chirp sounded. Then another.

"Yeah, ok." Owen quickly ran towards the direction of the chirps.

"Blue!" Owen called again once he was closer.

Owen cautiously followed the chirping, mindful that it could be a trap. He made his way over down an empty hallway. There wasn't anyone around on this floor, from what he could tell. The chirping stopped and Owen rushed forward before he lost his only lead. The sound of a door slamming shut caused him to start. He looked around to find the source of the noise. All the doors were shut in the hallway he was in, no hints there.

"Blue," Owen called out a bit quieter. "Where are you, Blue?"

A chirping sound suddenly sounded from behind him. He turned around slowly.

"Charlie," Owen breathed out in relief. "Hey, girl. I missed you."

Charlie jumped back and turned before dashing away.

"Wait!" Owen ran after her. "Come back!"

Charlie kept stopped and went under a desk.

"Charlie?" Owen ducked down to see her better. "Come out, Charlie."

Charlie stared back at him without moving.

"Hmm…" Owen hummed thoughtfully before realizing something. "Stop!"

Owen looked to his sides. Echo and Delta were walking towards him, yet they had both stopped at hearing his shout. He stood up and looked behind him, where Blue was. "There you are, Blue."

Blue glared into his eyes before turning away to look out of the window.

"Saw something you like, huh Blue?" Owen followed her gaze.

Blue crooned at him before moving closer.

Owen sat down on a chair heavily and sighed. The Velociraptors were growing up really fast. Or rather, Blue was, and she was pulling the others along with her. "I guess we have no choice."

Blue chittered at him. The others moved over to stand by her.

"You definitely need a bigger place now." Owen said. "I guess we need to prepare for that."

He leaned down to pick them up, but they instantly darted away.

"Here we go again…" Owen sighed before reluctantly getting up to chase them again. "First Frost and Gale, now you girls? You're making me wish I was still part of the Navy..."

And so the chase started once again.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"They had the technology to fuse dinosaurs with other dinosaurs…" Owen said aloud out of nowhere.

Barry turned to look at him. "What?"

"The scientists fused different dinosaur's DNA to make a brand new dinosaur, the Indominus Rex." Owen reiterated.

"Yes, I remember." Barry said slowly, not seeing at all where Owen was going with this line of thought.

"Well why didn't they fuse some other things though?" Owen asked. "Like dogs and dinosaurs, or cats and dinosaurs, or even bunnies and dinosaurs."

Barry was about to reply before he paused in thought. "That's… Actually a very good point."

"Right?!" Owen asked excitedly. "Think about a Triceratops with fuzzy dog fur, a Velociraptor with velvety cat fur, and an Ankylosaurus with buck teeth and floppy ears."

Barry couldn't help but nod in agreement with everything that Owen was saying.

"Why are we not funding that?" Owen bemoaned.

* * *

 **A/N: So no Frost and Gale in this chapter, but the Raptor Squad did wake him up like really early. It seems like they need more space. Or more food.**

 **This chapter was short, and I'm rellly sorry about that. It's like, I have a job, volunteer work, and school. So doing this on top of all of that is a little bit much. I'll try not to ever take more than 2 weeks to update this though.**

 **So… This is more of a breather chapter I suppose. I may throw chapters like this from time to time in order to show things that go on in Jurassic World during off hours/behind-the-scenes. I may even do some from Claire's, Lowery's, Simon's, and Vic's P.O.V. in the future (As well as other park workers). Let me know what you think of this idea in the reviews, as well as ideas for that if you have any.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well this chapter took longer than expected… And I rewrote the ending half several hours after posting it to repost it, for those of you who are coming back to this chapter. I'm adding a twist to it.**

 **I'm glad so many of you seemed to enjoy that breather chapter though. I had fun doing the guards. So do you think they got fired or transferred for some odd reason? I'll let you, my readers, decide their fate.**

 **By the way, I'm going to have the dinosaurs (Velociraptors, to be specific) talk in this chapter's EXTRA. It's a test thing. It probably won't happen in the main story I think. At least, the dinosaurs won't be so eloquent or knowledgeable. Well… yeah. It'll just be something in the EXTRAS from time to time for now.**

 **Also, attention, I now have a tumblr blog where I post stuff (ideas and questions and thoughts and more) about this account. So… Follow me? The name is "stygianhazardff"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

" **Talking."**

' _ **Thinking.'**_

" _ **Dinosaur talking."**_

* * *

"So…" Zara started conversationally with a slightly sardonic smile on her face. "I heard that you had quite the morning today, Mr. Grady."

"Owen," Owen said automatically as he lied on the couch in the break room. He yawned before replying. "And yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Better you than me." Zara smirked. It wasn't often that she got to see Owen so tired. Usually, he had too much energy. Far more than was normal, especially compared to all of the other workers in Jurassic World.

Zara walked over to the fridge and began rummaging around to see if there was something she could eat as a snack. All the food in the break room's refrigerator fell into two different categories. There is food with your name on it, and food for everyone else. There is no in-between. It was one of the many unwritten rules among the Jurassic World. The most important unwritten rule is, of course, don't fuck with Rexy. It is a rule that had only been broken once by a new employee. It was never broken ever again. At night, after Jurassic World's main attractions closed, some workers would swear that they still heard his screams.

"Bite me," Owen said without any real anger in his voice. "On second thought, please don't. Echo did that already. Again."

Owen held up his left hand, where another finger was now dressed with bandages. Pink and white bandages, to be precise.

"Hello Kitty?" Zara raised an eyebrow questioningly at his choice of bandages.

"It was all that was left," Owen defended himself. He crossed his arms in order to hide them. "It was this or nothing. And, you know… Nothing would suck."

"Right," Zara nodded in agreement as she grabbed some low-fat yogurt from the fridge. "I suppose I can't fault you in that case."

"Thank you." Owen said before looking back up towards the ceiling and sighing sullenly. This day had started out pretty hectic. While it was a nice change of pace, it was still worrisome. He couldn't believe that the Velociraptors had managed to figure out how to escape so soon. He was only joking when he had said that they would knock on the door in order to escape. But now they had, and things wouldn't be the same. They could jump higher, think better, and soon they would be big enough to take down humans. Owen sighed again.

Zara stared at him thoughtfully as she started to eat her yogurt. The last time she had seen him looking this gloomy was after that disastrous date with Claire. She highly doubted that it was the reason for his state this time though. After all of these months, there was no way Owen hadn't gotten over it. Although, there was a slight chance that she could be wrong. Owen was a surprisingly complicated guy despite the laid back appearance he displayed to everyone around the park. His personality rarely matched what was given on his profile. The first time they had met, she had thought he was an imposter because of the contrast between what she had seen compared to what she had read about him. But when he did to his profile justice, even Victor Hoskins would be wary of him. Though, that was always few and far in-between. Most of the workers on the workers on the island had no idea that that side of him existed. Regardless of all of that, she decided to stick to a simple question for now to get his mind off of whatever he was thinking about.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Zara questioned while staring pointedly at his fingers.

"I've had worse." Owen said plainly.

"When did you have worse?" Zara asked before wincing at the obvious answer to her question.

Owen turned to stare at her dubiously. "In the Navy, I guess."

"Yes, of course." Zara blushed and turned back down to stare at her yogurt. _'That could have gone better…'_

Owen chuckled a bit. It wasn't often that he got to see Zara of all people flustered. After Claire, she was the most imposing woman working on the island. Well, except for perhaps the Triceratops handler. But she was… Actually, Owen didn't know how to describe her in a way to do her justice. She is a hunter, soldier, mother, and all around badass. Once, a person from the ACU hit on her, and afterwards had to be sent to the mainland because they couldn't handle his injuries on the island. No one ever found out what the injuries were, and no one would ask. Once, he was going to, but then he had chickened out and just asked her how her day was going instead. He was sure that she knew what had happened based on the smirk she had on her face as she answered him.

A few more workers walked into the break room as Owen lay there in contemplation. Both seemed to be scientists. They glanced at him briefly before turning away and walking towards the fridge. Owen eyed them curiously. It wasn't often that the scientists left their playground to go do something, else even eat. Neither of them talked as they opened the fridge and grabbed a few sandwiches before leaving the room just as quickly and as quietly as they had come. Owen kept on eye on them as they walked out. Neither of them had seemed suspicious, yet Owen always remained on alert when he was around them. He did the same thing around security. Those two groups were the main ones that couldn't be fully trusted on the island. Their leaders, Henry Wu and Victor Hoskins, were always seemingly above everything on the island. It was more than just being the heads of their departments. They both viewed Jurassic World as being something else than what the other workers and visitors thought of they place. To them, Jurassic World wasn't the world's greatest theme park. It was something completely different. And Owen could not figure out just what it was to them.

"Owen?" Zara said tentatively.

"Huh?" Owen turned back to look at her. She was looking at him with a bit of concern on her face. He smiled a bit, which eased the tension on her features. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about what I'm going to have to do today. I'm not looking forward to it at all."

"Oh?" Zara tried not to sigh in relief. That was a much safer topic to discuss. "And what exactly do you have to do today?"

"Well…" Owen tapped his foot against the couch's armrest as he started to list off what he needed to do. "For starters, I need to call Nick and talk to him about the Velociraptor Paddock. After that, I need to go check up on the girls to make sure they haven't gotten into more mischief. Then, I need to talk to be debriefed by Claire about this morning's incident. Oh, and after that, I have to…" Owen trailed off. He had almost mentioned visiting the Indominus Rex, Frost and Gale. It would be best to not tell Zara about them. She may tell Claire, and then he'd be in trouble. As per usual, but still… He would like to avoid it if he could.

"And then…?" Zara asked in interest.

"Oh, you know…" Owen paused in thought for a moment. "Alpha stuff."

"Uh huh," Zara stared at him with doubt. "If you say so. So does this Alpha stuff involve actual work? Or is it something in your head?"

"Both." Owen said after giving it some thought for a moment. It was true, in a way. He had to put some effort into going to see Frost and Gale without being caught by security. Moreover, he had decided to do it on his own. He wasn't getting paid to do it. Which, now that he thought about it, actually really sucked. Then again, he was sure he'd be fired for doing it anyways. So it evened out, somehow.

"That's fine," Zara said with a shrug before finishing the last spoonful of her yogurt. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"What?" Owen turned back to look at her. "Come on Zara. I'm being serious here. Honest."

"Mhm," Zara hummed thoughtfully as she looked back at him. He certainly looked serious. Moreover, Owen was never one to lie. He hated liars, and never told lies himself. Sure, he would avoid problems and situations, but he'd be honest about it at least instead of coming up with excuses. It was one of the reasons Simon Misrani liked him so much. That, and his obvious success with the Velociraptor taming thing that was going on. Zara hoped it would last. Based on what she had read about what happened with the Velociraptors in Jurassic Park, she was sure that the Velociraptors would become more trouble than they were worth somewhere down the line. And Owen may suffer because of it. "I believe you."

"Thanks Zara." Owen grinned at her. At least there was someone on this island that he could somewhat count on.

A beeping noise brought both of their attentions to Zara's phone on the table. Zara picked it up and read the message. After a moment, the sighed and got up before shooting an apologetic look at Owen.

"The boss lady needs you." Owen said. There was no reason to guess. Zara only ever answered to Claire.

"Yeah," Zara picked up her purse and walked towards the door. She stopped and looked back at Owen. "Try not to get eaten before I see you again."

"I'll try my absolute hardest not to, ma'am." Owen responded while rolling his eyes. He was smiling though. Leave it to Zara to act like she cared and didn't care at the exact same time.

"I'll see you later, Owen." Zara said before walking out, leaving Owen alone to his thoughts.

"See you later, Zara." Owen replied, though Zara was already too far away to hear him.

Owen groaned as he pushed himself up off of the couch. He was too tired to work today. If he knew of a way how, he would have punish Blue and the others for forcing him to get out of bed so early and then making him chase them all throughout the entire building. Unfortunately, Velociraptors didn't understand that kind of thing. So in the end, it would be a futile effort. It would be best to let it go and move on. But he didn't want to do that. So he would think of some way to punish them, eventually. Some day.

"Now what?" Owen asked himself rhetorically. He stretched a bit before heading out. The first thing he should do was talk to Nick about the Velociraptor Paddock. But there were more pressing matters to take care of. He needed to go check in on Frost and Gale first. And to do that, he would need to ignore everything else for a while. _'That sounds easy enough…'_

* * *

' _It's not easy enough…'_ Owen thought bitterly a short time later as he glared at the floor while walking passed the security personal in the hallway. It seems as though Vic had increased the security detail around and inside the building in response to the Velociraptor escape. It was a good idea, but it was also annoying. Now Owen was cut off from being able to easily access the Indominus Rex room. _'Only Vic of all people could ruin my day by doing a good job with his security team.'_

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the screen. Nick was calling him. Nick had probably already been told about the Velociraptor escape and was now under more pressure to finish the Velociraptor Paddock as soon as possible. And that meant that Nick would need him around. He flipped his phone open and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey there, Nick." Owen said.

"Owen!" Nick's voices yelled through the phone in relief. "I've been trying to contact you for ages! Didn't you get my call from before?"

"I think I that I might have." Owen replied while thinking back. Now that Nick had said it, he could somewhat recall hearing a message from Nick. It was the morning of the day that the Indominus Rex were born. It was no wonder that he hadn't replied sooner. He had pretty much focused on nothing but those two after they were born.

"Well whatever," Nick said dismissively. "Listen, I need you to submit a report on the behavior and capabilities of your Velociraptors. Also, I'm going to need estimates to how they will be in the future. Oh, and if you can stop by to give your thoughts on the construction of the Velociraptor Paddock, that would be really helpful."

"Sure!" Owen said happily with a minor sarcastic undertone. "Do you want me to do all of that in an hour as well?"

"I'm no stranger to sarcasm, Owen." Nick responded.

"Sorry." Owen winced. He really was sorry. Just because he was annoyed didn't mean he should take out his frustrations out on Nick. "It's been a long morning."

"I heard," Nick said sympathetically. "It's fine. I mean, we have time. Don't we?"

"Not as much as I'd like," Owen said seriously. "They learned to escape. They figured out that knocking on a door would get it to open. Who knows what will happen next? It's better to get them out of the main building as soon as possible. They've outgrown it."

"Ok…" Nick muttered.

Through the phone, Owen could hear the shuffling of paper and the creaking of wood. He could also hear some other voices in the background, but it wasn't loud enough for him to figure out who was talking.

"Ok," Nick said again. "I got it. I'll have the basic groundwork set up. But I need you to come by later with those reports and information. Got it?"

"Yeah," Owen said. "I got it.

Owen hung up his phone and sighed. Well there goes his day. Now he would have to go see Frost and Gale at night. That, or wait until the guards thinned out a bit more. He would have to wait and see what happens before deciding though. With a slight scowl on his face, he turned and walked back into the main hallway to head over to his office to start doing those reports. He didn't like using his office. It made this job seem much more official and clinical than it actually was. Plus, he rarely had a use for it. He would much rather stick to only using his bungalow. But because Jurassic World was a professional theme park, he needed to appear the part as well. Or at least, that was what Claire had said when she gave it to him.

The door pushed open easily once he got there. He never locked the door to his office. No one ever visited him there because he was almost never there anyways. It was mainly just for show. Actually, this was most likely the first time he would be using it for its intended purpose. Actual work. He sat down at his desk and pulled out some paper before staring at it, wondering just what to write. After a few minutes, he turned on his computer and decided to look up some things based on the data he was given about Jurassic Park's Velociraptors.

There wasn't much difference between the Velociraptors from then compared to the Velociraptors from now. Although, the Velociraptors that had been made for Jurassic World were a lot more varied with different DNA strains that the scientists had used. Whether or not that was made to show case different styles or not was something Owen couldn't decide. If he had to guess though, he would guess that they had done it to see which Velociraptor would be easier to tame. It was too bad that the answer was none. Owen checked some more data before deciding to copy and paste parts of it into his report. He doubted anyone would notice. Additionally, the information was pretty much the same as what he was thinking of. In some cases, it was even more exact. He had to hand it to Alan Grant. The information and thought he had put into these articles was first class. It was too bad that he had stopped afterwards. Though, after almost getting eaten by the things you dug up would put anyone in a dour mood.

Owen open some more pages, detailing what happened the first several times people had visited this island back before Jurassic World was built. In all of the instances, it seemed as though the Velociraptors were the biggest obstacles. Even the T-Rex paled in comparison. And in the end, the only one who had survived was the current ruler of the park, Rexy. After seeing her for the first time, Owen could easily see why. She deserved having the title of "King." All the dinosaurs, both old and new, knew not to be anywhere near her. She never forgave, and she never forgot. Owen made a point to never go near her paddock. He would never risk getting sniffed out by her due to the stain of Velociraptor scent on his clothes. Owen knew for a fact that it was mainly because of her that the Velociraptor packs of the past had all been thinned out. Rexy hated other encroaching on her territory. And the Velociraptors apparently had had a craving for her eggs. So that was something he would have to teach the Raptor Squad. How to respect boundaries. But that would come after teaching them not to anyone, or at the very least, not to bite him.

He opened up some more documents and looked through them. There were a lot of dinosaurs that weren't around anymore. As he gazed at the picture of the Spinosaurus that was created, he was silently thankful for that occurrence. A lot of those old dinosaurs would have made a big mess. And by big mess, he meant deaths. They haven't had any of those in a while, but there would always be a chance.

A beeping noise brought his attention back to his phone. He opened it hesitantly and was relieved to see it was a simple text from Zara.

 _Hey -Z_

 _Hey yourself ;) -O_

 _Are you actually writing those reports now? -Z_

 _Yes! -O_

 _Just checking. Be sure to send a copy to Claire. -Z_

 _Is that the only reason you texted me? :( -O_

 _Are you free tonight? -Z_

Owen paused as he reread that text. That was a strange question. Especially from Zara. He was sure she wasn't asking him out on a date. She wasn't like that. Plus, Claire would be pissed. The other option was that she just wanted to hang out. He wouldn't mind that, it would be a nice break. But the real question was, what if it was for another reason? Like more work. Then he would have to say no to avoid it. But there was a 50/50 shot at it.

 _Owen? -Z_

Owen drummed his fingers on his desk before deciding on a reply.

 _There's something I have to do. More Alpha stuff. -O_

Owen had to wait a few minutes for a reply.

 _Okay. I'll see you later then. -Z_

Now, Owen wasn't the smartest member of the pack, but he knew that something had just gone wrong. He could feel it. All he could do now was damage control.

 _Want to get lunch together outside tomorrow? -O_

 _Fine. Text me later with the details. g2g, Claire is back. -Z_

Owen sighed in relief. That ended well. He was curious at to why Zara would want to talk to him. She usually only did so when she had to. Which meant, she probably had to tell him something. Something important. He shrugged it off. It was better to just wait and see what would happen. Otherwise, he would overthink it. And history has proven that that was never a good thing.

A beeping noise went off on his computer. The e-mail icon was lit up and he clicked it curiously. He hadn't gotten an e-mail from anyone in ages. That, and he rarely checked it. Plus, he never deleted messages. This was proven by the fact that he had over 6,000 unread messages. Not that it mattered that much, since he only gave out this email for useless reasons. Still, it hadn't received a message in months. His eyes widened as he read the name of the message sender on the screen.

E. REIMAN

Owen quickly opened the message and read its contents.

 _Mr. Grady,_

 _It has been a long time, Owen. I don't know if you remember me, but we met a long time ago at one of Dr. Grant's digs. I heard recently that they were going to open a Velociraptor exhibit in Jurassic World. I would like to talk to you about it. I tried talking to the management team, but they wouldn't listen. If there's a chance that you will, please e-mail me back A.S.A.P. It's important. I remember you were quite the inquisitive one, and I know that you've grown up a lot since we last met. But still, there are things you need to be aware of. Please message me back._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ellie Reiman_

Owen closed the message and leaned back in the chair as he pondered over the message. It was really unexpected. He could hazard an educated guess as to what she wanted to talk about and say. Still, it would be rude to not talk to her. Plus, there was a chance he could learn something that wasn't written on the database. It was a good chance, he had to take it. Especially if it was being offered like this. He clicked the compose mail button and quickly typed in a response.

 _Mrs. Reiman,_

 _That's fine. We can meet. Just tell me when and where._

 _Owen_

He clicked send as soon as he was done. That would do. The sooner this was set up, the better. Next, he closed the window and went back to the reports. He saved a few of them to his computer desktop before sending the requested typed reports to Nick along with a promise to stop by the next day to ensure that things were going according to the plan before sending a copy to Claire. After that, he decided to read some more of the research and findings that Jurassic World had stored in its database on the Velociraptors and the other dinosaurs, to brush up on some information before the potential meeting with Ellie. There was some surprisingly good stuff in there. For instance, how current day animal's DNA could be used to help change or increase/decrease certain aspects in dinosaurs once the DNA is combined. In addition, there were some other things he learned that he would need to check out and test with his pack as well as the Indominus Rex. But that would come later. As he continued to read, his eyelids started to fall until eventually he was asleep at his desk. He would be extremely lucky if Claire never found about that he fell asleep on the job again.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"Hey…" Owen said out of nowhere.

"Yes?" Barry answered back dully.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" Owen asked.

Barry glanced at Owen before going back to staring at a random tree. "No."

"Really?" Owen questioned him.

"Really." Barry nodded.

"But does it really make sense?" Owen asked. "Wh-"

"Owen," Barry turned to stare at him. "If we leave this spot, the Velociraptors may escape. If they escape, they will eat people. And we might be one of those people. I do not want to be eaten."

Owen waited a moment before slowly pointing at a spot on the other side of the path. "I meant why are we standing guard here when we could be standing guard over there. You know, in the shade."

"Oh," Barry looked at the spot where Owen was pointing. "Yeah, let's go there."

-Meanwhile in the Velociraptor Paddock-

" _Blueeee."_ Charlie groaned as she lay on the ground next to Blue.

Blue glanced over before snorting to give her permission to continue.

" _Do you ever wonder why we're here?"_ Charlie asked.

" _I don't."_ Blue replied. _"And do you know why? Because I already explained it to you earlier. We're watching Alpha and the other one until they slip up so we can escape."_

" _I know that…"_ Charlie said sullenly as she gazed pensively at Alpha. _"But can't we do that in the shade over there?"_

" _We cann-"_ Blue started to say before seeing Alpha and the other one moving to stand in the shade themselves. She growled angrily, causing them to turn and look at her apprehensively. _"Fine. Since they're in the shade, we will go stand in the shade too."_

Blue turned only to see that Charlie was already gone and had moved to sit in the shade next to a resting Delta and Echo. Blue scowled at her as she marched over before sitting down in a huff in-between her and Delta. _"Stupid Alpha…"_

-Back at the entrance of the Velociraptor Paddock-

"She's talking about me." Owen said seriously to a bored looking Barry.

"She's not." Barry repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

"She is!" Owen whispered frantically. "Look at her! She's glaring at me and growling."

"She does that to everyone." Barry replied.

"But not as much as she does that to me." Owen retorted while staring back at Blue.

Blue looked right back at him with a haughty expression on her face. She then snorted in a huff.

"Barry!" Owen complained.

"Owen, I love you. No homo. But if you keep complaining, I'll give you to Blue so you can fight for the position of Alpha. And I will watch. Happily." Barry said seriously.

"Worst. Partner. Ever." Owen muttered under his breath.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it. My Owen is really different compared to movie Owen, now that I think about it. Mine is a lot more humorous compared to the serious badass Owen that is in the movie. But then again, this is the early days for Owen Grady. He'll get more badass as he figures out his place in Jurassic World. As for Zara, as a character that didn't have much screen time, I enjoy giving her life in this fan-fiction. I feel that she's good middle ground for Owen and Claire. I may even have her end up with Owen. But, that won't overtake this fan-fiction. I won't make it become a romance. The focal point is Owen and his squad.**

 **More original characters are incoming soon. I mean, it's a really huge theme park. We didn't get to see or hear everything going on in Jurassic World in the movies. What about the food court? The other attractions? The boat ride to the island? The meetings to decide what dinosaur to bring back to life? The other handlers? The mistakes that were made? The history? Etc. I plan on adding more depth as time goes on. More people need to work there, among other things.**

 **Don't forget to let me know what you think should happen to the guards in the previous chapter.**

 **Again, reminder, please feel free to follow "stygianhazardff" on tumblr for updates/thoughts about my fan-fiction stuff.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, ask and you shall receive. Here is the next chapter. Please think of this as the calm before the storm. Literally.**

 **There's a lot of work to be done on this fan-fic coming up. Believe it or not, I have big plans for this fan-fic.**

 **Also, attention, I now have a tumblr blog where I post stuff (ideas and questions and thoughts and more) about this account. So… Follow me? The name is "stygianhazardff"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

Owen yawned loudly as he stood guard outside of the building. The night was nearing and he couldn't help but feel that he shouldn't be here. Then again, it wasn't really up to him anymore. After having the best nap he had had in ages, Claire found out from a guard that was sleeping the afternoon away without a care in the world in his office. So now he had to be on guard duty. Honestly, it was almost worth it. Almost. At least the company was somewhat decent. Somewhat.

"So… What are you in for Owen?" William, a night guard asked him conversationally.

"What am I in for?" Owen asked, with no little amount of confusion in his voice.

"In this shift," William explained. "I mean, no one gets put on this shift unless they messed something up."

"Oh, you know…" Owen looked away and shrugged. "I just slept on the job. Once or twice."

Honestly, it was a bit more. But he didn't want them to know that. Nor did he want them, or anyone for that matter, knowing that it had been Claire who had caught him. He was pretty sure the punishment wouldn't have been this harsh had she not seen that he had drooled on the reports he was going to submit to her. Now he had to retype those as well. The day just kept getting worse and worse.

"Is that all?" Mark, another night guard asked uncertainly. "That doesn't seem so bad."

"You think?" Owen asked. "I mean, I agree obviously. But really, you think so too?"

"Oh yeah," William nodded along with Mark. "I mean, at least you didn't, oh I don't know, lose a dinosaur."

"What?!" Owen asked incredulously. That was without a doubt the worst thing anyone could do in Jurassic World, right after killing a dinosaur. Luckily, that had never happened before. "Of course not!"

Mark coughed sheepishly and looked away in embarrassment. It was pretty obvious what that meant.

Owen turned to stare at him dubiously. "Hold on a sec. Did you actually…"

"They're sneaky!" Mark cried out in near tears. "They're small, cunning, and fast. And those dinosaurs... They know more than they should. What could I have done? I'm just a man!"

"Not glance away at a passing hot lady would have helped probably." William muttered.

"Hey!" Mark turned on William. "I don't want to hear that from you of all people. At least I didn't step on a dinosaur and break it's tail!"

"It walked directly under my foot while I was walking!" William shouted back at him. "That wasn't my fault!"

' _This is it…'_ Owen thought as he looked up at the sky while they started to argue about who the biggest screw-up was. It sounded like this wasn't the first time that they had done this. And he was willing to bet that it most certainly would not be the last. _'This is how my night is going to go, as well as the rest of my nights this week… Wait a second! Am I just like them? Is that why I'm here? Is that it?!'_

While Owen was pondering about his apparent place in the park, the sun started to set further in the sky. After a while, William and Mark finally stopped arguing and left in separate directions to do the rounds. Owen decided to stay where he was and guard the front door for a while longer. Idly, he checked over the people who were leaving. Most of them were scientists and people working in operations. He knew most of them, some even waved sympathetically when they walked by him. He just nodded back before continuing his lookout.

After a while, Owen was pretty sure the building must be empty, except for the guards on the inside. After a while, there was no apparent activity or life of the building. Owen mentally did a head count in his head. Since the visitors and office workers had all left earlier, or at least the important people, that only left the scientists inside. There weren't very many of them. Jurassic World had a small group of scientists, but each person was worth an entire group by themselves. So it was really easy to know and keep track of them. Owen had seen all of the scientists walk out during his shift, except for Henry Wu, which meant that Henry Wu hadn't left yet for some reason. Henry could have left through another exit, but that wouldn't be like him. Henry didn't like wasting time. Well, not unless it was he who was wasting it. Henry could be a dick like that, just like Vic. It was a wonder that they hadn't bonded over that fact yet.

Owen kept an eye on the windows and doors as he started his own rounds. Occasionally, he would walk up and check to see if anything was open. Nothing was. It seemed that security had really stepped up their game. How unfortunate. It wasn't that bad though. He was sure he could manage to find a new way in to visit Frost and Gale. It would take a while, but he would manage. They were depending on him. He was their one source of normalcy. That was the key, with them. If he was around, they would be tamer. Not by much, but honestly, they were dinosaurs. He would never expect too much understanding between them. Already, Blue and the others seemed to regard him with more than respect in their eyes. There was a hunger lurking in their eyes now. It would only be a matter of time before that hunger took over enough for them to try to eat him.

Another light turned off in the building. Owen took note and figured it was the cleaning crew. They usually cleaned around this time, he guessed. He never knew that since he was never here around this time. So at least he was learning something new tonight. Well, besides the fact they this shift was for screw-ups. That kind of sucked.

"Are you done already?" William asked.

Owen turned around sharply. William was staring at him in confusion. No doubt he was wondering what Owen was doing off of the path that he was supposed to be on.

"Pretty much," Owen said. "I was just double-checking the doors."

"Huh," William looked behind Owen. "You sure are taking this shift seriously Owen."

' _Someone should,'_ Owen thought. Outwardly though, he merely nodded. Griping wouldn't change a thing.

"Well, it seems like we're pretty much done here. Mark and I are going to check one more area, then leave. You're free to go now though, if you want."

' _I wish I could…'_ Owen thought glumly. He really, really did. But right now, he had more pressing concerns. Still, it didn't seem like there was any way in, short of breaking and entering. And despite what many other people may say, not even he was that crazy. Or desperate.

"Owen!" William snapped his fingers loudly directly in front of Owen's face.

"Hey!" Owen pushed his arm out of the way and started to walk away. "That suits me just fine. I was getting bored out here anyways. I'll head home. Later Will."

"One more thing," William said. "Tomorrow night, it seems like there will be a thunder storm. So we'll be doing the rounds inside. Don't forget that."

"Thunder storm, huh?" Owen muttered to himself as he kept walking. That would be interesting. They've only had a few thunder storms so far since the park had reopened. Nothing major happened. Still, everyone tended to hold their breath whenever a thunder storm came rolling in. After all, it was a thunder storm that the biggest incident on this island ever happened. The Island Nublar Incident. In the beginning, some people would even make sure to always stay near the shelters just in case things went south. To this day, some still did. Owen was guilty of it once. It was only because Dr. Grant had scared him as a kid with some of the stories he would tell, when he was drunk enough to talk about it. He would never mention it and would constantly avoid the topic when sober. But when he had a few drinks, he would bring it up. And Owen made sure to stay clear of Rexy based on what he had heard.

Eventually, after a few more fruitless tries on the windows, Owen got to his motorcycle and got on. He revved it up and started the long but quick ride back to his bungalow. He checked his surrounding while he was doing this. Sometimes, rarely, a dinosaur would escape and kill someone in the forest. He made sure to always be attentive after he was hired. After someone was killed, he made sure to be extra attentive. It paid off. After a few months, someone had ignored protocol and taken a walk in the forest. They found his body in the river the following morning. It wasn't pretty. The poor bastard had run into an Ankylosaurus and gotten, as someone in Control had said, "Hammer timed." It was a really poor joke. Still, the thing stuck. And now the Gyrospheres, when music mode was enabled, would play MC Hammer whenever it was near them. Owen had very little doubt that the same man from Control was responsible for that. He had to give it to the guy though, the man was thorough.

Owen slowed down and pulled out his phone. Usually, he wouldn't text and drive. But this was important. He needed to check up on several things. Most importantly though, Mrs. Reiman and Zara. He needed to talk to both of them, and soon. It would help if he knew what about though. Neither of them gave him much to go on regrettably. And he didn't want to meet with them under informed. His "outing" with Claire had taught him that. And he wouldn't make the same mistake again. Well, at least not on purpose. Unfortunately, there weren't any new e-mails or texts from either of them.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he put his phone back in his pocket and sped up for the last part of the ride home. A few creatures could be heard over the roar of his engine. None sounded like dinosaurs though, so he wasn't too worried. Another thing he made sure of was to place his bungalow not only far away from other people, but also far away from the other dinosaurs. He liked being right in the middle. It left him with rather easy access to any area whenever needed. It also made it easier for him to leave in a hurry in case he was late or needed to avoid people. Like Vic.

Owen slowed down his bike once he was finally near his home. Once it stopped, he stood up and walked over to his house. He didn't bother locking up his bike. There really wasn't a need for it here. No one would come by and it's not like there were many places for a person to ride it away without getting caught on camera or attacked by a dinosaur. When it came to being eaten, any other option was preferable. It was yet another reason why there weren't many major rule breakers on the island. No one, staff and tourist alike, wanted another Cretaceous Cruise Calamity.

The door to the bungalow swung open with a slight push from Owen before he quickly shut it behind him. He paused momentarily to make sure that no one was inside. It didn't look like anyone was there. His mess was where he had left it without any of it out of place. There weren't any suspicious sounds either. Owen sighed in relief before going over to his couch and sitting down heavily on it. At this point, there wasn't much else he could do. He had no way to see Frost and Gale. Blue and the others would need to be watched harder until the paddock was finished. He would need to supervise the construction for the Velociraptor Paddock too, which would eat up a lot of his time. Honestly, the only thing that could make this situation worse would be if Vic came and told him that he was going to Isla Sorna. Owen snorted amusedly at that thought. That would be the day.

The wind blew harder, shaking his windows. Owen turned and glanced outside. The wind was picking up. It wasn't bad, but it was certainly stronger than normal. He decided to take some time to unhook and unchain everything that needed to be outside and haphazardly toss it into his bungalow. The other stuff he simply picked up and push it into the corners of his place. He decided to take extra care with his hammock and tie that again inside his bungalow just because. Once he was done, the outside looked strangely bare while the inside was more cramped than ever. He looked up and took notice of the bigger than average dark clouds in the sky. There must really be a big storm heading there way. That didn't bode well. A really rainy day would also be another way his day could get worse. Especially since he had to meet with Zara tomorrow. While he was sure that Zara wouldn't blame him since the weather would get in the way, he would still prefer that they meet. If only just to make up for blowing her off tonight. Especially since it was for nothing now.

"Ah Hell…" Owen muttered before pulling out his phone. "I might as well try and see what happens."

 _Are you awake? – O_

Owen wanted to hit himself as soon as he pressed send. That was terrible. So terrible. He agonized over it for almost a whole minute before his phone beeped. He warily checked it.

 _I guess I am. What's up Owen? – Z_

Owen sighed in relief. She didn't call him Mr. Grady like she usually did whenever she was mad. That was a start. He drummed his fingers on his leg thoughtfully before coming up with a response.

 _I was just checking. Are we still on for lunch tomorrow? – O_

 _I am if you are. Where would you like to meet? – Z_

Owen racked his brain to think of a good place to go. Jurassic World had a lot of places to go to. They spared no expense. This would be the first time that that fact may work out in his favor though. He just had to remember what Zara liked. At least she wasn't as picky as Claire. He panicked suddenly. What is she was in certain aspects? That would be bad. It didn't matter though. He could adapt. Getting up, he ran towards his closet and pulled it open. He sighed in relief when he immediately saw what he was looking for. In the corner was some decent clothing. There was even a suit or two. He knew he didn't pack those. It was definitely his mom. She double-checked his luggage for him. She always did, even when he went to the Navy. He would be more mortified were it not always so helpful. Still, for now though he quickly typed in a response.

 _NOBU? – O_

 _The sushi place? – Z_

 _Is there any other? – O_

 _OK. That works for me. I'm surprised that you actually managed to get a reservation there. – Z_

"Damn…" Owen winced. He forgot about how busy NOBU could get. It was worse now that he had already brought it up and she had said yes. There was no choice now.

 _I'm not that clueless. – O_

 _Mhm – Z_

 _Really? So are we good then? – O_

 _Yes, I'll see you then. – Z_

 _Later gator. – O_

 _Good night, Owen. – Z_

"G'night Zara." Owen murmured before turning off his phone and tossing it onto the other side of his bed. He quickly changed his clothes and proceeded to flop carelessly onto his bed and groan loudly. It really was a waste of a day. And now he had a lot of problems to deal with tomorrow. Well, only some could really be considered problems. The rest, well, he'd take them as they came. It didn't matter much to him right now. The main focus would have to be Frost and Gale. Blue and the rest of the pack could care for themselves. Frost and Gale needed help. Especially Gale, she needed to learn more. And Owen needed to make sure that he did it right. So far, Blue was responding far better than any of the other Velociraptors before he had come along. People thought that he had a knack for it, but he knew that they were wrong. He just didn't see them as simple creatures. The respect that he was giving Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo helped them to see his place amongst them and there place with him. He doubted the same plan would work for Frost and Gale though. If they had T-Rex blood in them, they may not be a fan of being in a pack. Only time will tell though. Maybe they could meet Blue. Then again, it would be better if they didn't. Gale and Blue seemed like a bad combination. With that last thought in mind, he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"The movie may have been a bad idea." Owen said into his walkie-talkie.

"You think?" Lowery asked sarcastically. "I could have told you that before you could even write a first draft. Thank Godzilla you didn't make it that far."

Owen looked sadly off to the side at a stack of papers on his desk, next to a bunch of blank reports. "Yeah…"

"… Did you actually write drafts for the movie?" Lowery asked suspiciously.

"Look, it doesn't matter!" Owen retorted. "The point is, I have a new idea. An even better idea."

"Is that a fact?" Lowery leaned back in his chair. "And what is it this time? A Drama CD?"

"Better! A TV show." Owen replied.

"And now we're doing this…" Lowery sighed tiredly. "OK, I'll bite. What's it going to be about?"

"Blue and I would hunt things down in the forest, for starters." Owen said.

"Uh huh…" Lowery nodded slowly. "OK, and why would you be doing that?"

"I don't know," Owen shrugged. "Does it matter? It'll be cool. Blue and I will hunt down animals. I'll help her track and chase them down on my motorcycle before she finishes them off. How badass is that?"

"And what would you call this TV show?" Lowery asked with minor interest.

"Blue's Clues: Raptor Edition." Owen stated proudly.

* * *

 **A/N: I am sure someone else came up with the Blue's Clues thing before me. Still, I thought of it and wanted it in this extra. I dreamt up some episodes. It was bloody and awesome.**

 **I've been bad about updating… Sorry about that. I'm working on it. It's hard to schedule this in with my life. Still, it'll get out there.**

 **More of Jurassic Park will be explored. There is the dining area, the other parts of the park, and some other surprises are in store for you. I can't give too much away. I'll just say that Owen is going somewhere that you wouldn't expect.**

 **Again, reminder, please feel free to follow "stygianhazardff" on tumblr for updates/thoughts about my fan-fiction stuff.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: GingertheTiger has informed me that Zara Young is engaged. Turns out, GingertheTiger is correct. Well, this story is before the movie, so she's not engaged yet, so it's ok? Lol, they still may not end up together. It's a maybe. They'll likely be really good friends though, at the very least.**

 **Also, attention, I now have a tumblr blog where I post stuff (ideas and questions and thoughts and more) about this account. So… Follow me? The name is "stygianhazardff"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

A crash of thunder in the night along the pitter-pattering of rain caused Owen to once again curse. His good night of rest didn't as long as he had hoped that it would. Shortly before the sun was due to rise, the storm had hit. William had been spot-on when he had hinted that it would be bad. None of the other thunder storms had been close to this bad. Owen half wondered if this was like at the pre-opening of Jurassic Park. He quickly discarded that thought. It would be best to not jinx it. Then again, he had already thought it. It was too late now.

There was a good chance that a lot of the staff would now be in the storm shelter. Everyone was overly cautious. It didn't really help though. Human stupidity would always ensure that the carnivorous dinosaurs on the island would always be able to occasionally snack on a human being. While the death toll wasn't that bad, in the fatality/time ratio, it was still enough to worry some people. Obviously not the upper management, or the multitude of tourists though.

Owen decided to not go down that train of thought and got up begrudgingly before glaring out of the window at the rain. A flash of lightning and an accompanying roar of thunder was the storm's response. He grit his teeth and got up. There was no use in trying to stay in bed now. He idly checked his phone as he started to brush his teeth. There were no new messages luckily. Most times, someone, anyone, would message him for something. Mostly it was to help out around the park. Unfortunately, he was obliged to help more often than not. Since the Velociraptors weren't old enough to be a worthwhile attraction yet, he really had nothing better to do. Still, it could have been worse. He could have been working on Vic's security team. That was a fate he wouldn't wish upon anyone. Well, except for Doc. Doc definitely deserved it.

As Owen browsed and deleted stuff in his inbox, he noticed the messages he had exchanged with Zara the previous night. He winced as he recalled what he had said, and now had to do. A sound of thunder brought his attention back outside. It was pouring harder than ever now. Maybe, if he was really lucky, the rain would close the shop down. It was a longshot, since attractions and the like in the park rarely ever closed, but there was still a very slim chance. It was honestly the best that he could hope for until he could get there and beg in person. Even then, that probably wouldn't work either. The head chef/owner, Shun, was a very strict Japanese man. To make things even more difficult, he was a martial artist too. One time, Owen recalled hearing about an incident that had happened at the place. One customer got very rowdy, so Shun had… Well, finished him. After that incident, other workers, and then the tourists, around the park started to refer to him as Nobunaga. It certainly fit. And now Owen had to convince him to allow him a table. Owen sent a quick e-mail to the restaurant, just to be safe, in the hope that Shun would be merciful. He wouldn't hold his breath though.

Owen changed to some clothes better suited for the weather before putting on a rain coat. It wouldn't help much though since he would be riding his bike there. But still, it was better than nothing. Just as he was about to go out, the lights flickered in the bungalow. Owen stilled.

"Come on…" Owen muttered. He stood completely still, waiting for the emergency power to turn on. After a minute, it was still off. Owen started to sweat. This was bad. If the power was off, the electric fence was off as well as the tags on the dinosaurs. That meant that they could roam free. Worse, he was closer to them than civilization was. Just as he was about to run to his closet to pick up a weapon, his thoughts proved to be needless as the lights finally turned back on. Owen sighed in relief.

RING RING RING

Owen wanted to smack his head. That, or go back to bed.

RING RING RI-

"What happened?" Owen asked quickly without even bothering to check who was calling. There could only be one reason.

"Some dinosaurs are loose. Security is on it, they might need your help." A woman's voice, Vivian's, if he remembered correctly, said over the phone.

"What about the girls?" Owen ask, a hint of concern creeping into his voice.

"Girls?" Vivian echoed. "What are you talking about? What girls?"

"My pack!" Owen bit out. It would be a disaster if they managed to escape again, and so soon too. "My Raptor Squad. Did they escape too?"

There was a brief pause on the line before Vivian answered. "No. They're still in their new room. They're running around their room though. Still, they're all accounted for."

"Good," Owen breathed a sigh of relief. "That's really good."

Vivian hummed in agreement. Owen could hear a lot of talking going on in the background over the phone. Before he could ask, Vivian answered him. "There are three major issues right now. The Cretaceous Cruise, the Aviary, and…"

"… And?" Owen asked impatiently.

"That's strange," Vivian murmured. "I could have sworn that there was another issue, but it's not listed anymore now."

"Do you remember anything about it?" Owen could bet what that last issue was about. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about it. At least not right now. "Area? Name? Worker?"

"No," Vivian answered. "I was probably imagining things. Anyway, there are two areas of concern right now. We're sending you two members from security and two members from the ACU in a jeep to pick you up."

"Fine," Owen started as he started grabbing some items that he would likely need for this mission. "I'll be waiting here."

"Good luck…" Vivian said hesitantly before ending the call.

"Yeah right." Owen replied to the empty line.

Outside, another blast of lighting and thunder came forth, illuminating his room once more with an eerie light. Owen tried not to think about just how much louder the thunder sounded, or how it seemed awfully reminiscent of a certain dinosaur's roar.

* * *

Owen didn't have to wait long for the help to arrive. Shortly after Vivian had hung up, several honks had sounded from outside of his bungalow. It was definitely needed. He almost didn't hear it over the heavy rain. The storm had impossibly gotten worse. Owen, with minor reluctance, got outside and ran to the jeep. The back door opened slightly as he drew closer and he quickly opened it before jumping in and slamming the door behind him.

"I hate this." Owen said bluntly as he buckled his seat belt. "I really, really do."

The driver chuckled a bit but didn't reply. Instead, he slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the jeep sped up, presumingly to wherever they were required to be. The other four were checking over their equipment. Owen glanced around to see what there was to work with. The floor of the jeep was littered with guns and ammunition. He really hoped that nothing was loaded. One bad bump could set a gun off. Based on the state of things though, he was pretty sure that none of the guns were loaded. He noticed one that seemed a bit out of place.

"Is that a sniper rifle?" Owen asked disbelievingly. It was, he was sure, and a part of him hard trouble believing it.

One of the members of the ACU looked over dubiously. "Uh, seems like it."

"How are any of us going to use a sniper rifle in this storm?" Owen picked it up. It was definitely pretty sweet, but utterly useless for this situation.

The ACU member looked over at the security member in the front seat. "That's a good question. Would you like to answer him, Aaron?"

"Come on Ray," Aaron whined. "You said bring the guns. You didn't specify what kind of guns. So I brought a bunch. Besides, isn't it better to have a sniper rifle and not need it than to need a sniper rifle and not have it?"

"He's got a point." The other security member chimed in.

"Thank you! Hear that, Ray? George agrees." Aaron said triumphantly.

Ray sighed and turned to look out the window.

"Well that explains a lot," Owen commented before carefully placing the sniper rifle back onto the floor. "So, where are we heading? The Cretaceous Cruise or the Aviary?"

"The Cretaceous Cruise," The driver said roughly. "It's closer."

"Well in that case…" Owen hefted up a shotgun. It would be a good primary weapon in case the carnivores got too close.

"Remember, our main goal is to subdue them, not to kill them." Ray stated.

"I know," Owen snapped. "But if they get too close, they'll be able to bite me before the tranquilizer kicks in. This is insurance."

"I don't think Mr. Masrani will like that." George said trepidatiously.

"He'll live," Owen said. "And hopefully, we will too. Better to have it and not need it, right?"

"Right." George nodded and also picked up a shotgun.

"Have it your way," Ray nodded approvingly. "But remember, tranquilizing them is the first course of action. Killing is a last resort. Ron, how close are we?"

"I'd say we're close enough now," Ron said. He started to slow the jeep down and turned off the headlights when it seemed safe. He peered out of the window. "Turn off the middle light, will you?"

Aaron did so with noticeable hesitance.

All of them held their breaths as they waited in silence. After what seemed like an eternity, Ron nodded and made a motion to Ray.

"Ok," Ray unlocked his door before continuing with a whisper. "Here's the deal, we're staying outside of the cruise area. Most of the dinosaurs should be staying where they are. In a storm like this, they'll find shelter. Some, however, are hungry or something. They're wandering around. We need to find them, tranq them, and get them back to where they belong. Far away from us."

"Why can't we just use the tracking implants to find them if they leave the area?" George questioned.

"Because the storm is messing with our radar," Ray said with a surprising amount of patience. "Any other questions?"

Aaron raised his hand.

"Yes Aaron?" Ray glared at Aaron.

"We're not splitting up, right?" Aaron asked seriously.

"Well…" Ray started to say.

"I'm with him," Owen cut in. "It would be much better if we were watching each other's backs." He has seen enough shit around the park to learn that staying together was usually a good thing. That, or everyone would be killed in a massacre. Still, there was safety in numbers. Usually.

"Fair enough," Ray agreed begrudgingly. "Ron and I will lead. Aaron and George will be in the middle. Owen, you're going to be in back. Ok?"

"Ok." They all said in agreement.

"Good, now follow me." Ray got out of the car and quickly made a beeline for the trees with Ron closely behind. Aaron and George kept up as best as they could. Owen, since he was bringing up the rear, settled for a slight jog as he took in his surroundings.

They seemed to be pretty close to the start of the cruise area. That was somewhat of a relief. There weren't many trees here. But on the flip side, there wasn't much cover. They could hide under a random tree, but then they would run the risk of getting stuck by lightning. Then a passing dinosaur would most likely eat their flash-fried corpse. Yum.

"Stop daydreaming and hurry up!" Aaron frantically whispered to him.

Owen snapped to attention and noticed that the others had stopped. Aaron had come back to get his attention. Owen nodded and quickly followed Aaron back to the group.

Ray glared at Owen and nodded over in a direction before walking to it slowly with his head down.

Owen and the others quickly followed suit. Ron had his rifle out, aiming at the far tree line. It seemed like the perfect spot for an ambush. Owen kept his rifle at the ready. This was definitely going to be a long morning. Oh well, just another day at Jurassic World.

* * *

"What happened?!" Claire yelled to be heard over the noise in the Control Room.

All around her, people were running around and checking data. On the screen, the vitals of the ACU members were displayed. Many of their hearts were beating erratically. Claire glanced over them before turning to look back at the computer screen beside her.

CONTAINMENT BREACH – CRETACEOUS CRUISE

CONTAINMENT BREACH – AVIARY

Claire bit her lip in worry. This wasn't as bad as it could be, but it was still the worst issue Jurassic World had ever had before. Beside her, Zara was anxiously checking her phone. Anyone who would look at her would notice how worried she was. Though most would incorrectly assume it was just because of the current situation.

Zara had half a mind to send Owen a text to check up on him. She couldn't though. If his phone wasn't on silent, the noise from the notification would give his position away to any nearby dinosaurs. She didn't want him to die just because of a text she had sent. She angrily stuffed her phone in her pocket and looked around the room for a distraction. Thankfully, Lowery provided one.

"I think I've got it folks," Lowery stated proudly. The noise died down a bit as Lowery spoke up. "It seems like the Aviary is doing well. The harsh wind made a hole in the roof, several dinosaurs escaped. Most flew back though. I guess they couldn't weather the storm. The ones that kept going got taken down by the ACU. They're safely back in containment now."

Their was a collective sigh of relief in the room. Everyone had honestly been expecting the worst.

"Good," Claire sat down and rubbed her forehead. That was one of the big issues. It wouldn't be good if the Pterodactyls to escape again. The other dinosaurs weren't capable of leaving the island, they could be tracked after the storm if need be. The flying assets, on the other hand, could go out of range. "How about the status at the Cretaceous Cruise?"

"Um…" Lowery went over the reports that had been sent in, and were still being sent in. "It seems like its ok?"

"Are you asking me that or telling me that?" Claire stared at Lowery.

"Well it seems like no one is dead," Lowery replied quickly. "But on the flip side, they haven't run into any dinosaurs. So... Yeah."

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Zara asked. She couldn't help but worry about Owen.

Claire turned to look at her, finally noticing how worried she appeared.

"Relax Zara," Claire said calmly. "We're perfectly safe here."

"Right, I know." Zara tried to smile at Claire. In her pocket though, she was keeping a death grip on her phone. Vivian took notice but decided not to bring it up.

Claire turned back to Lowery. "What's Vic saying? And Commander Hamada?"

"Vic hasn't sent anything in yet," Lowery said after rechecking the reports. "Commander Hamada has though. He's called back the people sent over to the Aviary to come back and help out at the Cretaceous Cruise. They're coming from the other side, so they're going to pincer any escaping dinosaurs in. There are mountains on the sides, so the dinosaurs probably won't go there. Not during a storm. If they do, it's fine, there's no risk of humans or other dinosaurs being there to be eaten. Probably."

"Thank you Lowery," Zara said sarcastically. She checked the main screen again. It appeared that the two ACU members traveling with Owen still had steady vitals. So most likely, they weren't being attacked. That meant that Owen was still safe, so long as he was staying with the group. That thought didn't fill her with much hope. "That really helps."

"Just doing my job." Lowery responded, completely ignoring the heavy sarcasm Zara threw at him.

"Find out what Vic is up to," Claire ordered. "We need all the help we can get. The other areas are ok though, right?"

"Give me a second," Lowery opened a new screen and did a quick check. He nodded in satisfaction at the results. "It seems like it. Nothing worth noting. The Triceratops are all hunkered down in a spot where they're safe from the rain and wind. The dinosaurs in the valley seem to have moved closer to the volcano. Although, I'm checking all of these things on the cameras that are still operational. So I have no idea what the count actually is and where everyone of them is exactly."

"It will have to do for now. Just focus on the Cretaceous area right now. And finding Vic. He should be helping out with this." Claire got up and walked out. Zara quickly followed behind her after taking a lingering look at the main screen.

"On it!" Lowery called back.

"So what now?" Vivian asked him. She kept on eye on Zara as she walked out. Zara was still keeping a hand in her pocket, desperately clutching her phone as if it was a lifeline.

"Now?" Lowery drummed his fingers on the desk in agitation. He kept on eye on the vitals on the screen as he responded. "Now we wait and see who finds who first."

* * *

The docks were a mess. The boats were all gone, they had left early both to make sure that they wouldn't be damaged in the coming storm and for anyone who wanted to leave early. For obvious reasons, many people had left. There was a lone figure standing there though. He was staring out at the sea. If one were to look close enough, if there were just a bit more light, one could possibly see a submarine sinking below the dark waters. Once it disappeared, the man turned around and started to walk back towards the main building. His main job was done for the night. Now he had to help make sure that nothing escaped. He pulled out his walkie-talkie once he was far enough away from the crashing waves. It was shaped differently from the ones commonly given out to the workers at Jurassic World.

"This is Vic," Vic grinned triumphantly, not that anyone could see. "The package has been sent. Keep up your good work; I'll let you know what's going on with the package later. Just get me an alibi before Control breathes down my neck, will you?"

"Fine," Henry Wu said stoically back over the walkie-talkie. "Just don't get caught on your way back.

"No worries Doc," Vic said. "I'm heading straight to the Cretaceous Cruise. Have the guys I left with you go there too."

"I already sent them off a little while ago," Henry replied. "They were interfering with my work."

"They were there to make sure nothing bad happened to you." Vic said angrily.

"I am in my laboratory. Nothing bad can happen to me here." Henry retorted.

"Have it your way," Vic responded. "Over and out."

Vic pocketed his walkie-talkie and got into a waiting jeep. The driver was flipping through the radio stations. There was nothing back static.

"Well don't just sit there," Vic yelled boisterously at the driver. "Get a move on! We're going dinosaur hunting."

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"So this is the new Velociraptor?" Owen asked as he gazed down at the new addition to the park.

The baby Velociraptor stared up at him curiously. She seemed a lot more normal than the other Velociraptors. The coloring didn't seem strange like Blue's and she didn't exhibit any strange movements like Delta does, she definitely wasn't as angry as Echo. Although, she was pretty alert for a young one. But then, most of the dinosaurs at the park seemed to be. It was hard to tell if that was a result of the cloning or if the dinosaurs were just naturally like that. Then again, she could just be hyper.

"Yes sir," The scientist said, not even looking at the two of them. His eyes were staring at the notebook in his hand as he flipped through it. "Upper management has decided that you need some new **oomph** in your Raptor Squad. This one was made with Green Iguana DNA."

"I see…" Owen muttered as he appraised the new member of his pack. She was running around the room now, eyeing everything within sight. Her scales almost seemed like camouflage with the pattern and coloring. Undoubtedly, she would be a terror at if she ever got out. All of the Velociraptors would be, but this one would blend in within the forest a lot easier than any of the others.

"All that's left is for you to name it, sir." The scientist said after seeing that Owen was ok with the new Velociraptor.

"She," Owen said firmly before turning his attention back to the baby Velociraptor, who was now looking back at him. "Well… I guess I should think of a special name for you. You seem spirited, and I need a name with that starts with the letter C. So… I'm going to name you after the scariest woman I know. Welcome to the pack, Claire."

Needless to say, the name got changed to Charlie very shortly afterwards.

* * *

 **A/N: Like the EXTRA? Not my best idea, I admit. It seemed funny though.**

 **This is probably going to get more action in the future. At least, at some point. Things have already started moving. Vic has sent something off of the island. That seems bad.**

 **I really hope that nothing bad happens during Owen's lunch thing with Zara… haha, but it seems like that's been put on hold now anyways. At least that buys Owen some time to figure out how to get a seat at NOBU, providing he survives this morning. Oh well, just another normal day at Jurassic World.**

 **Again, reminder, please feel free to follow "stygianhazardff" on tumblr for updates/thoughts about my fan-fiction stuff.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So here is the next part of the storm. Right now, I'm trying to keep the scenery as accurate as possible while looking at the Jurassic World map. It's sort of a pain, but eh, it worked out.**

 **There are a bunch of theories about the submarine. Way to go with your guesses. lol, it will take a while before it comes up again though. I wonder who will figure it out first. Well, even if someone does, I can't say so anyways because that would ruin the surprise.**

 **Also, attention, I now have a tumblr blog where I post stuff (ideas and questions and thoughts and more) about this account. So… Follow me? The name is "stygianhazardff"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

' _Don't worry, they said,'_ Owen thought humorlessly as he kept trudging glumly behind the others with his rifle at the ready. _'Nothing will go wrong this time, they said.'_

Owen glared at the ground, taking note of the footprints the others were leaving behind on the wet grass. If he were worried about other humans finding them, he would have reprimanded them. As it was, he doubted the dinosaurs on this island would bother with something like footprints. They weren't smart enough for that. Well, except for the Velociraptors and Indominus Rex. The others, though, would never bother to look down and follow footprints. Especially what with their sense of smell and all. Still, the thought of it left him uneasy. He could only hope that the rain pounding down from above would be hard enough to clean off their scent from the air.

The others were jittery and looking around quickly as if they were expecting an attack every second. It wasn't a bad mentality to have, but as it was now, they were just needlessly stressing themselves out. Owen would have said something, but he didn't want to risk being heard by something else. He knew it was a small risk, but he had learned after hearing about the fates of other past workers that it was better to be safe than sorry. He really didn't want to be sorry. Here, being sorry usually meant being eaten by a dinosaur or chewed out by Claire. He still wasn't quite sure which about which was worse.

A flash of lightning lit up the world around them. For a second, everything was suddenly very clear. In that second, Owen's eyes darted around wildly, trying to take in as much as he could. The others did the same. In a second, the world became dark again and the sound of thunder immediately followed. Owen couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn he heard a roar alongside it. On the plus side, there were no dinosaurs in the immediate area from what he could tell. On the down side, there were no dinosaurs in the immediate area so they'd have to continue on to look for them.

Ray had apparently thought of the same thing, since he started to keep on moving forward. Ron followed immediately. George and Aaron followed after very noticeable hesitance. They quickened their pace at the sound of a distant roar though. Owen looked in the direction he thought it had come from. It seemed to be from the side. It was where it was supposed to be, so it wasn't a major problem. They were just there to get the ones who wandered out of the area. Still, it would be a problem to just leave it alone, it could follow them. But he doubted that they had enough tranqs to deal with every dinosaur that they came across. It would be better to leave it be. Owen reluctantly turned back to the group and started to run after them, keeping his head down and making sure to freeze every time lightning flashed. A moving target in the light was a dead target.

Up ahead, the others had stopped and were all surrounding something on the ground. He couldn't be sure, but he thought they all seemed paler than usual. That could be because of the cold morning air though.

' _Please don't be a dead body. Please don't be a dead body.'_ Owen thought anxiously as he sprinted closer.

Once he was close enough to see what they were looking at, he wondered if he should be relieved or worried. There were footprints on the ground. Clawed footprints. It didn't match any of the records he had seen during training. There was a bunch of them, small footprints that were walking around randomly. That wasn't so bad, if it weren't for the fact that there shouldn't be any dinosaurs that size in the Cretaceous Cruise area. Still, the real issue was the fact that all of those small footprints were inside of an even bigger footprint. He was pretty sure that he had seen that bigger footprint before.

"Metriacanthosaurus…" Ron breathed out in shock. He took a step back from the footprint and glanced around uneasily.

' _Right, that thing. I thought so.'_ Owen was more concerned about the little feet now though. They were definitely out of place. They looked sort of familiar, but he couldn't be 100% sure.

"It sure looks like it." Ray agreed. He stood up straight and looked around for more footprints. There were some going off in the same direction. A straight line towards the first aid station. Luckily, no one was there currently because of the storm.

"Metri-wha?" Aaron asked. He gazed unceasingly at the footprint while keeping a shaking hand on his rifle.

"Metriacanthosaurus," Owen said helpfully. He moved away from the footprint and moved away from the others to keep an eye on the other side. "You know, 12 feet tall, 26 feet long, weighs 2 tons… Carnivorous."

"Oh…" Aaron backed away from the footprint. "Right… That one."

"Will these tranqs be enough for it?" George asked. It was a pretty valid question. No tranq was made with a dinosaur in mind. Elephants? Sure. Rhinos? Definitely. Humans? Of course. Dinosaurs? That was iffy.

"They will be," Ron answered confidently. "These tranqs were specially made for these dinosaurs. We have different types for each kind of dinosaur on the island, to be safe. They have to be, after the ones meant for elephants were so horribly ineffective during the whole Jurassic Park fiasco."

"It could be worse though," Owen snickered as a morbid thought hit him. "It could have been Rexy that had escaped during this storm. Then we'd have to hunt her."

"Don't even joke about that!" George hissed at Owen. "That would be impossible for anyone. She's like a force of nature."

"Can't argue with that assesment," Ron agreed. "From the reports I've read, she managed to take out 3 different teams that were sent out to subdue her. In the end, they had to aim to kill to take her down. Even then, they barely managed. I'm pretty sure they got in a lucky shot after she got tired out from killing so many people."

"Riveting," Ray deadpanned. "But enough about her. Right now, we're dealing with a loose Metriacanthosaurus. If it gets to the first aid station, there will be damage possibly. If it decides to pass the first aid station, it could go either to the call center or the hotel. Either of those options is bad. So, we're going after it. Now."

"On foot would be best," Owen added. "It could react badly to hearing or seeing a car. Plus, it would know we were coming from the sound. We may be slower on foot, but we'd have a better shot at retaining the element of surprise. That's paramount right now."

"Right," Ron checked over his rifle. Nodding in satisfaction, he moved up to Owen. "I agree, let's do this."

"But…" Aaron hadn't moved from his spot by the footprint.

"But…?" Owen asked.

"But what about the small footprints?" Aaron asked uneasily.

"That is a problem," Ray agreed agitatedly. He looked over the footprints in bemusement. "I've never seen footprints like those ones before. They seem to belong to a baby dinosaur. But that can't be possible. Dr. Wu fixed the error from last time to make sure that the current dinosaurs can't change sex to have babies."

"Nature finds a way though, right?" Aaron said unhelpfully.

Ray glared at him. "Well, I suppose that that is true."

Owen took another look at the smaller footprints. He had to admit, they did look pretty familiar. But still, he couldn't narrow it down. It had to be a baby dinosaur, obviously. It probably just looked different because it was so small. If it was a size he was used to, he figured he would be able to recognize it easier. He couldn't help but wonder why there were so many though. They were all over the place. Shrugging, he decided it wasn't that relevant right now.

"We'll ignore it for now though," Ron said. "It's too small to be a threat. For now, we should definitely focus on the Metriacanthosaurus. It's the main threat here. The longer we talker, the closer it can get to people."

"Yeah, let's move out." Ray broke into a sprint. He kept his head low and made sure to keep his rifle at the ready.

Ron, George, and Aaron swiftly followed after him. Owen took one last glance at the footprints before following after them. He couldn't help but feel uneasy though. It felt like something was watching him. But still, that couldn't be. A regular dinosaur would have attacked them by now if it had them all in its sight. So what could it be?

* * *

"I really do hope that you're all fixing the problems," Claire said calmly. Though anyone who heard her tone would know that she was anything but calm. If anything, she was very livid right now. "We can't affording missing anything and having things go from bad to worse. Right?"

"We're working on it, boss." Lowery said agitatedly. His fingers ran across his keyboard as he tried to get the necessary systems to start back up. It was a really slow process, but one by one, areas were lighting up again and camera feeds were going back online on the main screen.

"Rexy seems to be ok, at least." Vivian said in relief.

Claire and Zara turned to look at the screen showing the T. Rex Kingdom. Rexy was sleeping peacefully in her nest. It seemed that the storm was just a minor consequence for her.

"How can anything sleep peacefully in a storm like this?" Zara asked in awe.

"Maybe she's used to it," Lowery muttered. "In any case, let's just be thankful. The only major issue right now is the dinosaurs in the Cretaceous Cruise area. We have a lot to look out for there. Most of our men are stationed by the river, to ensure that dinosaurs like the Suchomimus don't swim downstream. The Baryonyx is another issue, but they'll probably just wait the storm out in a shelter. The Metriacanthosaurus, on the other hand, may try to find food. They eat the most, something like this will keep them up and about."

"And what about Vic?" Claire asked agitatedly. "Has there been any word from him yet?"

"We got a message a little while ago," Vivian answered. She glanced at the message to double-check its contents. "It seems like he was securing a perimeter with his men. He's heading towards the Cretaceous Cruise to help out now though."

"Well that sure is helpful of him." Zara muttered to Claire.

Claire sighed angrily. "Fine. Make sure to let me know when he gets there. What about the others?"

"They're doing about as well as we can expect," Lowey hit a few more keys and checked over the medical info streaming in. "Their vitals are ok. Uh, looks like Owen's group is on the move though."

Zara started paying more attention. "How can you tell? I thought the cameras in that area were still down."

"They are," Lowery ground out in irritation over that fact. "Still, I can see their vitals. Their heartbeats have all sped up. Now I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure their heartbeats would be a lot faster if they were being chased or something."

"Don't worry about it," Claire said dismissively. "They're trained; they know what they're doing. Focus on the systems, Lowery."

"On it…" Lowery minimized the window and started debugging again.

Vivian looked at him sympathetically before starting to help him out.

Lowery grinned at her in thanks.

Off to the side though, Zara kept looking at Owen's vitals on the main screen with dread.

"Are you ok there, Zara?" Claire asked.

"I'm fine Claire," Zara took a deep breath and turned to smile at Claire. "Really, I'm just anxious for this whole thing to end so I can go grab some food. Though, I suppose NOBU may be closed after this."

"Do you think so?" Claire smirked. "I doubt Nobunaga would let a measly super storm stop him."

"You've got a point," Zara laughed. "He's the kind of man that would keep it open and keep cooking even if he was dying."

"Are you going with anyone?" Claire asked casually.

Zara's heart stopped. "Uh, no. No, I'm not. I just had a real craving for sushi today. That's all."

"I see…" Claire turned back to check over the monitors. "Well, don't worry. I bet you'll get some soon. This situation shouldn't take that much longer to be resolved."

"I hope you're right," Zara murmured. She glanced at the monitors uneasily. "I doubt this park can survive a repeat of the the first incident."

"We're a lot better equipped than they were though," Vivian broke in. She turned to look at Zara. "Are you worried about the situation or someone in particular?"

"Is this the time to be asking something like that?" Zara glared at Vivian frostily. Her heartbeat, though, was beating frantically at the thought of someone realizing her reason for wanting the situation to be over as soon as possible.

"I suppose not," Vivian smiled at Zara and turned back around. "My apologies, Ms. Young."

"Mhm…" Zara looked at Vivian for a few moments before walking away.

"What was that about?" Lowery asked quietly once Zara was out of earshot.

"Huh?" Vivian feigned ignorance. "That? It was nothing. Just a girl thing. Forget it ever happened."

Lowery looked back to check on Zara. After seeing the angry expression on her face, he quickly turned back around and nodded shakily. "Yeah, ok. That works for me."

"Good," Vivian checked Lowery's screen. "How are things on your end?"

"Fine," Lowery cross-referenced some issues with the past log. "Hey, did we miss an alarm?"

"I thought that happened!" Vivian found the entry that Lowery was looking at. "Save that for later, it seems to be a minor thing. I wonder why it even showed up. It's in this building. But still… That's an empty room. It could just be an error. We'll look into it after this whole mess is cleared up."

"Sounds good to me," Lowery archived the entry and started to work on the debugging again. "By the way, it seems like Vic went over to the river."

"Did he?" Vivian checked the messages. At this point, they couldn't get a stable radio connection with anyone. It was always full of static. Because of that, they would just call or text to leave messages. It was basically phone tag. It was a pain, but at least it was somewhat reliable. "So that's how it is. Figures that he's into gator hunting. I guess he wanted to try his shot at taking out a Suchomimus."

"Do you think he'll manage to do it?" Lowery asked conversationally.

"We shouldn't make bets about things like that." Vivian said sternly.

"Who said anything about betting?" Lowery asked innocently.

Vivian raised an eyebrow at him.

Lowery turned away. "Just 10 dollars…"

"Lowery…" Vivian sighed. "No."

"Fine," Lowery huffed and started moodily typing in commands onto his keyboard with only one finger. "You're no fun…"

* * *

"I just want you all to know that this is not how I wanted to spend my morning." Aaron said crossly. He was breathing heavily from walking so much. The rain was making this place swampier than normal. It would be great on any other day. But during a hunt, it was really taxing on the human body.

"We know," Ray sighed angrily. "You've only mentioned that fact like eight times already. If you do it one more, I'll shoot you." He finger was twitching by his rifle's trigger. It definitely wasn't an idle threat. Aaron took notice and backed away tentatively.

"Just 8?" Owen couldn't believe it. It seemed like 18 to him. He thought back and tried to think about it just to be sure. It couldn't have been just 8. "Are you sure that's right? It can't be."

"Stop messing around," Ron glared at all of them. "This isn't the time to squabble. Something, like the Metriacanthosaurus, might hear us. And none of us want that, right? Why can't you all be more like George? He's been quiet this entire time."

Owen was about to retort that it wasn't his fault until he realized something. He looked around slowly before turning back to Ron. "Um, where did he go?"

"What?" The others stopped and looked around. George was indeed gone.

"When did that happen?!" Ray looked around wildly. There was no sign of George at all.

Owen checked the ground. There were no footprints in the immediate area. Even the Metriacanthosaurus tracks that they were following were gone. That wasn't a good sign. "It couldn't have been that long ago. Should we backtrack?"

"We should," Ron said before Ray could say anything potentially negative. "We can't leave a man behind."

"We have no choice I guess," Ray turned around and started back in the direction they came from. "Follow me. Stay close. And no matter what, don't lose sight of me. Got it?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Owen said sardonically before dutifully following behind him.

Ray glared at him briefly before sighing and walking forward. Ron pushed Owen lightly as if in anger though the smile on his face gave away his amusement at Owen's answer. Owen grinned back and walked by Ron's side.

"So, be quiet as if we weren't really here like George is what you meant?" Owen asked playfully. "That's kind of hard to do, you know."

"Shut up," Ron shot back. "That was the ideal. I still think he wouldn't have complained as much as the lot of you if he were here."

"I'm sure," Owen scoffed. "Regardless though, let's just hope we find him alive."

"Do you think he might be dead?" Aaron asked fearfully.

Owen and Ron regarded each other restlessly before looking ahead to stare doggedly at Ray's back. "There's a small chance…"

Aaron gulped and unlocked his rifle.

Owen wanted to admonish him for leaving it locked this whole time, but decided against it. Aaron seemed awfully twitchy. It was probably for the best that it had been locked. It would suck if one of them had been killed by friendly fire. The tranqs in these rifles may be able to knock out a dinosaur, but it was definitely lethal against humans. That wasn't how he wanted to go.

Up ahead, Ray stopped and knelt by the ground.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

Ray held up a water bottle.

"Great," Owen huffed and looked away. "Litter, that's just what we need."

"That's not it dumbass," Ray threw it at Owen, hitting his chest with it. "It's got George's name on it."

"Oh?" Owen picked it up and took a close look at it. The rain was wrecking his vision, but with the lightning flashing, he could just barely make out the name on it. It did seem to say George on it. Either that or Greg. It was close enough. "Looks like he went off in this direction then. I wonder why."

"He had better have a good reason," Ray growled. "If he doesn't, I'm going to take him out. I figured Aaron would be my problem today, not him."

"Hey!" Aaron was about to say more but then thought better of it. "Asshole…"

"Let's just go," Ron butted in to stop them from fighting. "We'll get him and th-"

A sudden clap of thunder cut off what he was about to say. But that wasn't why they all froze. Accompanying the thunder clap was the very distinctive roar of a dinosaur. Slowly, they each turned to look in the direction it was coming from. The same direction that they figured George had gone in. Coming out of the tree line was George. His rifle was gone and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. They couldn't hear him over the rain and roaring though. Immediately after he got out of the tree line, the trees behind him shook and parted to show the very angry, and probably very hungry, face of the creature chasing him.

"Son of a bitch!/Shoot it!/Madre de Dios!" Each one of them shouted out at the same time.

The Metriacanthosaurus had finally been located.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"Woah!" Lowery exclaimed at the sight of a limping and bloody Owen. "What the Hell happened to you?"

"You don't want to know…" Owen muttered tiredly.

"Um, I think that I do." Lower said.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Let's just say that I'm sort of regretting being a Raptor Trainer now."

"Why do you say that?" Lowery asked.

"I wish I had some guys to be around…" Owen mumbled.

"Dude!" Lowery lightly punched Owen's arm. "I'm a dude!"

"Huh?" Owen blinked and turned to look at Lowery. "Oh, hey man. What's up?"

"That's what I want to know! What happened to you?" Lowery questioned.

"Oh, this?" Owen sat down and sighed. "It's apparently Velociraptor mating season…"

"What…?" Lowery stared at Owen. "Y-you mean…"

"Yeah," Owen turned away uncomfortably. "I barely managed to get out of the paddock after they tried to jump my bones. If Barry wasn't there… Well, it wouldn't have been pretty."

"Oh man…" Lowery laughed. "They tried to...? T-that's just hilarious…"

"Laugh it up," Owen glared at Lowery. "At least I can get some. Even if it is from a pack of Velociraptors. How's your sex life going?"

Lowery shut up very quickly after that remark.

* * *

 **A/N: I am really glad that they posted a park map on the Jurassic World website. That, and what dinosaurs are where. It helps keeps things real. Though honestly, I am a big fan of the main street area and would like to eat there, well, after seeing Rexy though.**

 **The hunt is drawing to an end. The problems, that they know of, are pretty much taken care of. The only problem now is… Well, subduing the** **Metriacanthosaurus.**

 **I was thinking about having Owen sent off to another area soon. You know, to help out. If there is any particular area you'd like, say so in the reviews. Just make sure it actually exists. Check the park map and see where you'd like him to go. Or just pick an area you saw in the movie, either way works.**

 **Again, reminder, please feel free to follow "stygianhazardff" on tumblr for updates/thoughts about my fan-fiction stuff.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So like, Owen is doing almost nothing until the Velociraptors grow up enough to be put on display. So he needs something to do in the meantime, right? Well, I guess he'll be the man they send when they need someone somewhere. What could go wrong with that? Absolutely nothing. Well, assuming that he survives his Metriacanthosaurus encounter first.**

 **Also, attention, I now have a tumblr blog where I post stuff (ideas and questions and thoughts and more) about this account. So… Follow me? The name is "stygianhazardff"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

Time seemed to freeze for a split-second. Owen could distinctly see everything that was going on around him. Aaron, Ray, and Ron were all looking at the Metriacanthosaurus in shock. Ray's and Ron's expressions were more restrained than Aaron's though. They had been trained for situations like this, after all. Still, the sight of any dinosaur charging straight at you would make anyone freeze in fear. George was running with all of his might. The rain was slowing him down a bit, since it was making the grass slippery and visibility Hell. Fortunately, it seemed to be having the same effect on the Metriacanthosaurus. As the two of them came closer, they could better hear George screaming for help. This caused all of them to start moving again.

"So would this be a bad time to mention that I'm allergic to death?" Aaron yelled out as they all simultaneously started running away from the enraged Metriacanthosaurus. "Especially my own!"

"Will you just shut up!? God, you're worse than my wife." Ray decided to show his disgruntlement with Aaron by angrily firing at the Metriacanthosaurus while keeping pace with them. Unfortunately, the reduced visibility, falling rain, and unstable environment caused all of his shots to miss. He cursed angrily and turned away to focus on running instead.

Behind them, George was able to keep out of the way of the Metriacanthosaurus's jaws. It was hard to say if he could keep this up though. Already, he was panting and starting to slow down a bit. Ron had slowed down a bit too, most likely in order to try to give the Metriacanthosaurus another target to distract it. It was a noble idea. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working at all though. The Metriacanthosaurus was completely focused on George.

"Into the forest!" Owen yelled to everyone. He couldn't tell if the others had heard him, so he decided to just run towards it. With luck, the rest would be able to figure out what he was going for. While in the forest, it would be harder for the Metriacanthosaurus to see them. Additionally, they could probably find a spot to hide or ambush the damn dinosaur. It was worth a shot, at least. Here, out in the open, they would definitely run out of stamina long before the Metriacanthosaurus would. Even if they managed to shoot it with a tranq, with how angry the Metriacanthosaurus was now, it may take time for the tranq to take effect. Time that could definitely be used to eat at least one of them. It would not be worth the risk.

The other's managed to figure out his plan, and were following him into the forest. George narrowly managed to dodge the Metriacanthosaurus again before disappearing into a bush. Within seconds, none of them could see the other again since they all entered in different spots. The trees were blocking their view, and they could only catch glimpses of the other as they kept running. The only sound any of them could hear was the rain and the heavy footsteps of the Metriacanthosaurus. Owen could swear that the Metriacanthosaurus was right behind him, but he didn't dare turn around to check. He kept running until he came across a fallen tree. Quickly, he jumped over it and sat down heavily. He waited a moment before swiftly peeking up and checking the view behind him. There was no Metriacanthosaurus in sight. That was good. There were also no teammates in sight. That was bad.

Owen crawled over to the end of the tree before peering out one more time. There was still nothing and no one in sight. Slowly, he got up and unlocked the safety on his rilfe. He started moving in the direction he figured the others had gone in. Since they had entered the forest in the shortest possible route that they could, they had to be somewhere to his left. That didn't help much, but at least he knew he'd be going in the right area, if not the exact direction. Still, he was pretty positive that they wouldn't be that hard to find. After all, a Metriacanthosaurus was chasing them. That would be hard to miss.

Grinning to himself, he couldn't help but compare the morbid mental image of the rest of the team trying to run away from the Metriacanthosaurus while avoiding the hazards of the forest. It was sort of like a messed-up version of the game Temple Run. After a moment, he decided to take this small moment of peace to call for back up.

"Hey! Control? Hellooooo. Anyone there?" Owen said into his walkie-talkie. It was a miracle that the thing had managed to stay tied to his waist. The group would have all worn the special helmets, but the rain would have messed with the visor. In the end, they had to go old school.

It took a minute for someone to respond.

"Owen? That you?" A familiar voice asked.

"Lowery?" Owen took a double-take at his walkie-talkie. He swore it was at the frequency the other squads were using.

"Yeah, it's me. Is everything ok?"

"It's just peachy," Owen said sarcastically. "George is probably going to be dinner for the Metriacanthosaurus soon."

"I think you mean breakfast," Lowery replied. "I mean, the sun is going to be up soon. So yeah, George will be breakfast for the Metria-whatever."

A loud smack was heard over the walkie-talkie.

"Ok, fine. Breakfast. Whatever. The point is, we could use some help over here. Could you send someone over?" Owen asked exasperatedly.

"I wish I could help you, but all of the other squads are busy right now," Lowery said apologetically. "There's still the dino-gator hunt going on over by the river. Then there are apparently still a few fliers out there. If they aren't taken down, they could do some damage. Their beaks are life knives, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Owen rolled his eyes. "Fine… Well as soon as someone is free, send them over. I'm going to try to find the others. We got separated and are all now in the forest being hunted by the Metriacanthosaurus. I would have called them to check in, but then I may give away their position of they're hiding. That said, don't call us. At all."

"Roger that," Lowery said with a salute, not that Owen could see it. "Good luck then, Eagle One."

"Bite me." Owen said irritably.

"I'll leave that to the Metriacanthosaurus." Lowery shot back before hanging up.

Owen huffed and attached the walkie-talkie back to his belt before walking into the direction he felt that the others would be in. With some luck, maybe he would find them all alive before the Metriacanthosaurus could.

* * *

"How are they doing?" Claire asked once she had returned from checking in with the other team leaders of the park to see if everything was running smoothly now. There wasn't anything new going on, so the situation hadn't gotten any worse. She kept checking her iPhone every minute though to make sure that no one had sent in something new to report.

"It's almost under control," Vivian stated with an irritated side-glance at Lowery who was rubbing his cheek with a wounded expression on his face. "Ray's squad ran into a Metriacanthosaurus though. It's chasing them. We're still getting life signs from all of the members though. Their heartbeats are all elevated."

"Better elevated than dead." Lowery chimed in only to look back at his screen after a few people glared at him.

"Can we send back up?" Claire checked over the main screen to see the status of the other squads. It was a mess, there were lights all over the screen, and many were flickering. Some even seemed to be teleporting.

"Not really," Vivian pointed to some clusters. "Most of them are guarding the routes that lead to the main area. The others are by the river to make sure that none swim away and slip past. Of course, we still have some by the Aviary. There are still a few left out there and it shouldn't take them that long to finish up. Still, they have to guard the hole to make sure others don't escape. They have it bottlenecked. Other than that… Everyone else is too far away to get there in time to be helpful."

"Wonderful." Zara deadpanned while staring irately at the screen.

Claire and Vivian both glanced at her questioningly. Claire quickly turned back to check on the main screen while Vivian smirked knowingly. Zara noticed and sent a glare in her direction before turning to check on her phone again.

"I've almost fixed the issue with the main screen being so finicky," Lowery said, bringing Vivian's attention back to him. "The trackers will have to be fixed manually later though. I can't do anything with that here. Actually, I can't do anything with that out there either. I like the whole being in a room with no windows. It's kind of my habitat."

"Lowerly…" Vivian said lowly.

"All right, all right…" Lowery held up his hand in defeat. "Point taken. I'll shut up. Anyways, I need your help getting these systems started again. I'll take care of the power, after that I need you to see if you can do anything with the cameras. We probably won't get good picture, but maybe the sound will be decent of the rain dies down a bit."

"Ok," Vivian nodded in agreement. Under the circumstances, it was definitely the best option. "I'll get on it."

They both worked quickly and quietly, barely saying a word to each other unless they needed something. Around them, everyone was frantically working, trying to get rid of the system notifications and errors that were popping up. Even though the main crisis was over, there were a lot of residual problems that were getting in the way. A lot of people were crowded around the coffee machine, trying to get their fix before running back to their work stations again. All in all, it was actually somewhat a normal day at Jurassic World. Minus the thunder and the rain and the ACU/Security teams running around more than usual.

After a while, the noise in the room was reduced to nothing but the anxious typing of keys as everyone diligently worked on getting through the crisis. It was a welcome change the doom and gloom that was in the room before after Claire had left the first time to message the other team leaders. Of course, no one wanted to show their despair at the situation with her around. They would definitely be put down for it.

Zara leaned up against the wall as she kept her gaze fixed on the main screen. To be more specific, Owen's area on the main screen. The map was being especially glitch in that area. It was to be expected, since it was a forest area and that part of the park didn't have the best connection. Most people didn't bring their cell phones there because of that fact. Although, that was also because the noise from the phones would distract from nature and would irritate the dinosaurs. Understandably, it was the fact that it irritated the dinosaurs that mattered more to everyone.

Owen's heartbeat was a lot calmer than the other four members of the squad that he was in. George's was the highest, understandably. From what she had overheard, he was the one the Metriacanthosaurus found first. Hopefully he wouldn't die. It would mean more work for her if he did. She raised an eyebrow curiously when she saw that George's heartbeat was starting to slow down. That was probably a good sign. It meant that he had probably managed to escape somehow. The rest of the squad was calming down too. She tapped her fingers impatiently as she wondered if it was over or not. It was hard to tell if they had escaped or managed to tranquilize it.

"Lowery!" Zara shouted suddenly.

"Huh?!" Lowery jumped up and turned to look at Zara. "Yeah?"

"What's going on with Owen's squad?" Zara asked.

Vivian had the urge to ask if Zara meant Ray's squad, since he was actually the leader of the squad. But a glance at Zara's expression quickly changed her mind. It was definitely the bad time to say that. She wasn't oblivious to situations like Lowery is.

"Um…" Lowery turned and quickly changed to the right window before answering. "No message were received since the time Owen called in. Everyone's vitals are still good and calmed down. Maybe they're done? I can't be sure until one of them decides to call in."

"That's fine," Zara sighed. "Just keep Claire and I updated. That group is looking to be the last one to finish up."

"No problem." Lowery minimized the window and went back to working on the power.

Vivan turned back to her screen and continued to work while taking short glances at Zara in the reflection on her screen. After a while, she smiled triumphantly and turned to Lowery.

"I'm done," Vivian said proudly. "The cameras are back on like. The video is, of course, horrible. But it seems like the mics on them are ok."

"Really?" Lowery beamed at the good news. "Great! Let's turn them on and see if we can figure out what the situation is like over there."

"On it." Vivian turned up the volume on the computer before connecting to one of the cameras. Around the room, everyone quieted down as the sound of falling rain filled the room.

"Huh," Lowery looked over at the screen. It looked like an underwater shot with all the water on it. There weren't any recognizable shapes either. "It seems like nothing is there. Try connecting to another camera."

Vivian connected to another camera. This time, the sound of a distant roar filled the room. All at once, everyone looked up at the main screen. Aaron's, Owen's, Ray's, and Ron's heartbeats had sped up within a second.

"Ok," Lowery said shakily. "That MAY be bad… Let's try another."

Vivian nodded and quickly connected to the next camera. This time, the sound of loud voices filled the room.

"SHOOT THE WUDAMNED THING!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"I'M RELOADING! COVER ME!"

"DOOODGE!"

"I SHOULD'VE SIGNED UP FOR THE PETTING ZOO PART OF THE PARK!"

A loud crash was heard that sounded like a tree breaking apart before the camera cut off.

Everyone in the room paled. Zara was trembling as she kept checking over the squad's vitals. Claire was on the phone and yelling frantically for backup to be sent to the forest area. All at once, everyone quickly got back to their work. They needed to clear this up as fast as they could.

Lowery turned to Vivian dismally. "I'm sure that they will be fine…"

* * *

Owen cursed as he moved behind a tree to dodge a swing of the Metriacanthosaurus's tail. Finally, just when everyone had managed to meet up once again, the Metriacanthosaurus ambushed them. It was supposed to be the other way around. Unfortunately, the Metriacanthosaurus had really good instincts. Fortunately, it didn't have human ingenuity. Although, Owen took a quick look at his teammates, it wasn't weighed down by incompetent packmates.

Ray and Ron had managed to get some shots in, but they hadn't taken effect yet. And it didn't look like it would anytime soon. Owen was sure that they had managed to hit it, it was almost impossible not to at this range. Still, the Metriacanthosaurus was still going strong. If anything, it seemed angrier. George had dropped his rifle at some point before they had met up with him. It had probably happened while he was running away. Owen supposed he couldn't entirely blame George for that. It was still annoying though. Hearing a noise behind him, he turned around and pointed his rifle at the potential enemy.

"Don't shoot don't shoot! It's me!" Aaron shouted with his hands up.

"What are you doing here?!" Owen whispered harshly. "Help shoot!"

"I did," Aaron replied. "But I'm out of ammo now…"

"What?!" Owen grabbed Aaron's rifle and tried to fire a shot at the ground. Nothing happened. "We each had like 15 darts to shoot!"

"Aaand I fired all of them at it." Aaron said proudly.

"Did you manage to hit it?" Owen asked before shaking his head. "Never mind, it would be out by now if you did."

"That's probably true." Aaron nodded glumly.

"Christ…" Owen turned back and quickly fired another dart at the Metriacanthosaurus. The rain was definitely wreaking havoc on his shots. He was aiming for the neck, but it was hard to tell if it hit. The darts were small, the dinosaur was large and sort of far away, and the rain and the wind were messing with his trajectory. He fired a few more darts while aiming at the Metriacanthosaurus's chest. This way, even if he didn't hit around the heart, he would definitely at least hit it. Even if it was running around trying to bite them, the huge chest was a soft spot and easy to hit.

Ron started running back around to get behind it while Ray motioned to George to get to the trees. George managed get into the foliage causing the Metriacanthosaurus to turn its attention on Ron. Its movement was sluggish as it turned though. Owen grinned victoriously. It was almost over.

The Metriacanthosaurus jumped forward with its mouth wide open before crashing into the ground. Ron jumped out of the way and narrowly dodged being crushed. He frantically crawled backwards until he hit a tree before leaning against it, panting heavily. Ray moved closer and shot the Metriacanthosaurus a few more times in its back.

"Seriously?" Owen asked as he walked up to Ray.

"Eh," Ray shrugged carelessly. "I like to be safe."

"That's fair," Owen holstered his rifle cautiously. "So yay… Go team! Let us never do this again."

"I agree…" George said exhaustively as he walked up to them.

Owen and Ray both turned to stare at him.

"What?" George asked before freezing in fear. "Is there something behind me?"

"Where the Hell did you go earlier?" Ray asked.

"Um… Just to the bushes. You know, taking care of business." George replied sheepishly.

"And what happened to your rifle?" Owen asked.

"I threw it at the Metriacanthosaurus while it was chasing me." George answered.

Ray took a deep breath before turning and walking over to Ron. His hand was tightly gripping his rifle.

"You may want to avoid him for a while." Aaron whispered to George.

George nodded in agreement.

"Next time, use your gun like a gun." Owen shook his head and turned to check on the Metriacanthosaurus. It was definitely down for the count. It's back slowly expanded with each deep breath it took. Owen stared at it admirably from a distance as he took in its appearance. It definitely wasn't as big as Rexy. It was still formidable though. Although, glancing over it, Owen couldn't see many tranq darts stuck to it. Some must have bounced off or didn't penetrate deep enough. Its hide certainly seemed quite thick. Shooting it with shaky hands while running for their lives in the rain was definitely the biggest factor though. Owen exhaled slowly before cautiously backing away from it and walking over the Ray and Ron.

"So what do we do now?" Owen asked them.

"Now we get the Hell back to base." Ron said as he slowly got up. He rubbed his shoulder in pain. Evidently, he had gotten hit by the Metriacanthosaurus at some point.

"Will you be ok?" Owen asked in concern.

"It's just a flesh wound," Ron waved Owen off. "It's no big deal. I've had worse."

Owen smirked. Typical soldier response. Suddenly he frowned.

"What's up?" Ray asked, noticing his sudden change in expression.

"It's nothing…" Owen sighed tiredly before looking back at the Metriacanthosaurus. "I just forgot that I still need do the job that I was actually hired for in like an hour…"

"Oh right," Ray winced sympathetically. "I forgot you're actually the Velociraptor trainer here. I can't imagine that you need to do too much considering how young they are though."

"I suppose that's why they sent me to help you today." Owen said.

"I'll see if I can get you off maybe," Ray offered. "Maybe you got hit badly or tripped on something."

"Let's go with I was hit badly," Owen said quickly. "That's a lot impressive than tripping over something."

"I'll let them know," Ray turned and started walking away. "Come on, we'll drop you off back at your bungalow. Then I'll turn in my report and see about getting you a day off."

One by one, they all slowly followed him. Behind them, the Metriacanthosaurus continued to sleep soundly. And behind the Metriacanthosaurus, a pair of pale dinosaurs were slowly following the squad silently.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Owen smiled as he finally found the lab. After landing in Jurassic World, an escort quickly brought him to the main building so that he could get situated. However, he decided to make a quick stop at the labs to see the dinosaurs that he would be working with. As he walked in, a stressed looking scientist looked up at him in both shock and relief.

"Thank you for coming today, Mr. Grady. My name is Frank Gordon." The scientist said in a rush as soon as Owen walked through the door.

"Please, call me Owen." Owen shook the man's hand, noting that it was overly sweaty. He subtly rubbed his pants against his pants when Frank turned around.

"Very well Owen," Frank motioned for Owen to follow him. "Please follow me."

They walked through the hallway, passing several doors until they finally reached one that seemed a lot bigger and thicker than the rest. Owen eyed it dubiously.

"Well…" Frank said quietly, as though whatever was inside could hear him. "I know you got contracted to work with Velociraptors here..."

"That's right," Owen nodded in agreement. "Something about seeing if they were trainable and whatnot."

"R-right," Frank scratched the back of his head nervously. "W-well you see Owen, there was a bit of a mix-up in the labs the day we worked on making the pack for you. And so the wrong pack was created."

"… What?" Owen was starting to feel uneasy. He couldn't be sure, but he could swear he could hear, and even feel, some heavy footsteps coming from behind the steel door.

"Maybe you should see for yourself?" Frank stepped up to the door and slid a panel so they could see inside.

A big, glaring eye looked at them for a split-second before Frank hastily slid it shut. A loud roar was heard, causing them both to take a step back. Luckily, the worst of the roar was muted by the reinforced door. The door still shook from the vibration though.

"So yeah… Congratulations, you're now the Alpha of a T-Rex pack." Frank said with a nervous smile while backing away slowly from the door.

Owen couldn't even begin to think of how to respond to this bewildering development.

* * *

 **A/N: Get it? Goddamned. Wudamned. No? I thought that it was clever…**

 **Also, ha, Owen the T-Rex Alpha. That'd a great title for him.**

 **I'm still wondering how to go about the next chapter. The way I see it, Owen deserves a day off after this escapade. Plus, he owes Zara lunch. And Zara owes Owen some yelling.**

 **I was thinking about having Owen sent off to another area soon. You know, to help out. If there is any particular area you'd like, say so in the reviews. Just make sure it actually exists. Check the park map and see where you'd like him to go. Or just pick an area you saw in the movie, either way works.**

 **Again, reminder, please feel free to follow "stygianhazardff" on tumblr for updates/thoughts about my fan-fiction stuff.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: First, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out.**

 **Second, based on a few reviews and PMs that I've been getting, it seems that some of you are thinking that the EXTRAS are a part of the story. I just want to let you know that they are not. They're just funny bits I throw in the end based on ideas I get. They have absolutely nothing to do with the story at all.**

 **Third, please enjoy this latest installment.**

 **Also, attention, I now have a tumblr blog where I post stuff (ideas and questions and thoughts and more) about this account. So… Follow me? The name is "stygianhazardff"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

"So we're in agreement that none of this was my fault, right?" Owen asked Claire very seriously.

After the early morning hunt, Owen had planned to go back to his bungalow and sleep the day away without waiting to see whether not his day off had been approved. Unfortunately, the others had gotten called back to the main building. He had no choice but to tag along since they couldn't make a quick stop at his bungalow due to a road closure. It was still raining hard enough for him to not be in the mood to walk. So he decided to go and grab some breakfast until he noticed Claire and changed course to talk to her.

"For the last time…" Claire grounded out, trying not to yell. The morning had been a very long one, and in-between investors calling and supervisors complaining, she did not need Owen Grady around right now. "I know! It wasn't your fault, Mr. Grady. You can stop saying that. If you say it one more time, I will place full blame on you."

"I'm just checking." Owen said, raising his hands up in defense and backing away slowly. It was necessary to make sure that Claire agreed. It wouldn't have been the first time that Claire had blamed him for something that wasn't his fault. Or at the very least, only partially his fault. Lately, he had started to make sure that he knew that things weren't his fault ever since he had gotten partially blamed for the Velociraptors escape. No matter what, he didn't want more night duty. He hated night duty almost as much as Vic, and that was saying something.

"Well its fine," Claire fought not to roll her eyes. It was getting increasingly difficult for her to get rid of Owen. Usually Zara would assist her in getting rid of Owen by sending his attention elsewhere. Lately though, Zara was being rather lax with keeping Owen away from her. She hoped that it wasn't because Zara had given up on trying to get rid of Owen. They needed to have a united front to keep up with the man. Owen is as resilient as he is annoying. "What are you even doing here? I thought you had the day off. Ray requested it for you and Mr. Masrani approved... For some dumb reason." She mumbled the last part out silently.

"That true," Owen nodded with a happy smile. "But I have some stuff to take care of here. So I thought I'd stop by. Plus I couldn't get back to my bungalow anyways, so…"

"Really?" Claire turned to look at him, double-checking to make sure that he hadn't grabbed something that he shouldn't have. "And what would that be exactly?"

Owen shrugged reservedly. He was pretty sure that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell Claire that he had planned to check on the Indominus Rex, or that he had named them Frost and Gale, and that he was raising them without anyone knowing. He was pretty surprised at the last fact. But then again, security was pretty lax around the park. It was a really good thing that the general public didn't know. Owen was sure that if he wanted, he could run off with some dinosaurs. He had half a mind to, sometimes. Those thoughts always disappeared after recalling the last 3 Jurassic Park incidents. It would never be worth it.

"Mr. Grady?" Claire asked, snapped a finger in front of his face to get his attention.

"Huh?" Owen turned to look at Claire and was about to answer when his stomach answered for him with a growl. "Um, yeah. Food. I'm here for food." He said, unnecessarily pointing towards the cafeteria.

"What a coincidence," Zara said. "I'm actually in the mood for some food as well."

Owen and Claire both turned to see Zara walking towards them. Claire with relief and Owen with dread. Zara walked up to them and turned to look at each of them critically. After seeing that they weren't fighting, she smirked and turned towards Owen.

"So how was your hunting trip?" Zara asked conversationally.

"Don't remind me," Owen groaned at the unneeded reminder. "That was the worst hunting trip ever… of all time."

"Really?" Zara laughed, although it was a bit strained. She glanced over Owen to check for injuries. "Well, at least you're in one piece. The last worker who ran into the Metriacanthosaurus wasn't so lucky. There are still parts of him out there, you know? People say that he's still looking for the rest of himself, to become whole again."

"That's not funny." Owen said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. It was hard to tell if Zara was being serious or not. Zara's morbid humor was hard to keep up with. He could believe a worker being killed by it before. But the latter part was a bit too much. He hated ghost stories. And creatures that wanted to eat him. And Vic.

"Relax," Zara rolled her eyes. "It was just a joke. Anyway, I'm not really in the mood to go to _NOBU_ today. Not when it's raining this hard out. Even if the worst of the storm is over, most of the park is still closed as a precaution. So how about we just eat here today?"

' _There is a God.'_ Owen though with no small amount of relief. Outwardly, he simply nodded with a small smile. Once Zara turned to Claire, it turned into a full-fledged grin.

"I've finished compiling the reports sent in from the other areas." Zara stated before handing Claire a folder. "The main issues are in there. I say main issues, but they're all small things. The problem is the quantity. I've already told the repair crews to work overtime, so we'll be done before tomorrow morning. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Claire glanced at Owen before looking back at Zara. She had half a mind to give Zara a pointless task just to keep her away from Owen. If it weren't for the fact that they both would have easily seen through it, she would have sent Zara to go check another area. "No, it's all right Zara. I'll take a look at these and text you if I need assistance."

Claire shot Owen a subtle glare before turning and leaving abruptly.

"I think that she's still mad about the date." Zara whispered once Claire was out of earshot.

"What is with you and reminding me of bad memories today?" Owen grumbled.

"I like to keep those memories alive," Zara answered swiftly. "Now come on, let's go eat."

"I'd rather have those memories die." Owen said before following her into the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was really empty today. It wasn't a surprise. Most of the workers were busy doing damage control. The tourists were only allowed to access their rooms and safe areas. While the main building was a safe area, it seemed like no one wanted to walk in the storm to get there. Owen could empathize with that. He would probably be staying in there until the storm passed. The couch in the break room was comfy, when one had no better options.

As Owen looked over the food options, he glanced at Zara. The dark circles under her eyes were very telling. He was pretty sure that he didn't look better. The one plus side about being forced to run in the rain was that it counted as his shower for the day and it washed off the sweat from the entire ordeal. The only issue was the ozone smell covering him. Luckily, Zara hadn't commented on it yet. It was only a matter of time though. Zara would most likely notice it more after her first cup of coffee. He turned back to the breakfast buffet and decided to grab some bacon and eggs alongside a cup of juice. Beside him, Zara grabbed the same before walking back towards the table without a word. Owen decided to grab a cup of coffee before following her.

"Are you ok?" Owen asked after sitting across from her.

"I'm pretty sure that that's my line." Zara said humorlessly.

"Well I asked first," Owen absentmindedly stabbed a piece of bacon and stuffed it in his mouth. "So answer me."

"Why are you eating your bacon with a fork?" Zara asked instead.

"Eh," Owen shrugged before stabbing another piece of bacon. "I just felt like it. Are you going to keep deflecting my question?" He couldn't tell her that he just felt like stabbing something. There was no way that he was going to be forced to see a psychiatrist. Again.

"So how are your nieces?" Zara asked. This time she was staring down at her plate as she asked while playing around with her eggs. She fidgeted a bit, realizing that her attempts to deflect his question had been noticed.

Owen had to think for a second before realizing what Zara was asking about. Frost and Gale. "They're… energetic."

Owen hoped that they were fine. He had gone to try to check up on them earlier, but the whole floor was on lock down. The power outage must have affected the labs. Unfortunately, that made it completely off limits for him. He did manage to check on his pack for a bit. That had to end quickly because it was feeding time, for him and them. He would have stayed and eaten with them, but he had learned a long time ago that his food was their food. And he wasn't in the mood to be sharing right now. Plus, he had the ozone smell going on and they practically chased him out. Apparently they weren't into the whole after rain smell. He would have to remember that.

"Oh?" Zara's eyes seemed to brighten a bit. "They arrived? That's great! Do you have pictures?"

Owen winced. That would be problematic. "Um… Not on me." Nor would he; ever. Having pictures on his phone of hybrid dinosaurs that he shouldn't know existed would cause problems if anyone ever found and looked through his phone. He hadn't lost his phone yet since coming to Jurassic world, and it would suck if he started now.

"Well get some so I can see." Zara demanded, pointing her fork at him in a threatening manner.

Owen supposed it was meant to be threatening, but he found it kind of cute. He couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of her trying to stab him with the fork. He quickly stopped after she moved the fork closer to his throat. "Woah woah! I got it! Fine."

"Good." Zara smirked and withdrew the fork to resume eating.

"So I guess you're not ok?" Owen asked, seeing that Zara wouldn't reply.

Zara froze for a second before resuming eating.

"Did something happen here while I was gone?" Owen continued his line of questioning.

"Drop it, Mr. Grady." Zara said tiredly.

"It's back to Mr. Grady now, is it?" Owen groaned. "Come on, I thought we went over this."

"Maybe is you stopped being an idiot, I'd reconsider." Zara joked.

"Could an idiot take down a Metriacanthosaurus," Owen said. "Or say it, for that matter. Seriously I hate these names they come up with for dinosaurs. Like, it could have been called a smaller T-Rex and I'd be ok with it."

"Maybe you aren't an idiot," Zara conceded reluctantly. "But you are a kid."

Owen pointed at her. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"My point still stands." Zara sighed despondently.

Owen stabbed another piece of bacon and took a bite, deciding to wait until Zara answered his question.

The silence continued, and Owen took this time to observe Zara. As always, her clothing was immaculate. Even if she wasn't wearing her usual Jurassic World outfit, the obvious fashion-conscious woman was dressed to impress. Who, Owen could never be sure. Probably Claire Dearing. However, there was a difference he could see today. She had dark rings under her eyes and less make up on. That could easily be attributable to the early unwelcome wakeup call they had gotten. Still, Owen was pretty sure that Zara could have easily worked around it. Claire had, from what he had seen when he met her earlier.

Owen decided to switch to eating his eggs. He had to hand it to the Jurassic World chefs, usually cafeteria food sucked but here at Jurassic World that wasn't the case at all. They really spared no expense when it came to anything. Nothing was cheap here. He was sure that the chefs had to pass a rigorous test in order to work there, never mind the obviously top quality ingredients. He was lucky that he hadn't needed to go through any testing in order to get his position. Although in his case, his record with the Navy spoke for itself. That and his Skype interview with Simon Masrani had gone swimmingly.

The noise and appearance of a large group drew Owen's attention to the entrance of the cafeteria. Appearing as one singular tired mass was the crew working in the control center. Or half of them, at least. Owen couldn't help but wince as he saw their tired faces. If there was ever anyone he pitied more than himself here, it was them. And it's wasn't just because of the fact that they were forced to see Claire on a daily basis. Although he'd be lying if he said that wasn't the main reason for it.

They came in and sat down immediately. Some banged their heads on the table. Owen couldn't be sure, but he could swear that he could hear some of them snoring. A few managed to force themselves up again to go and get some food. Owen was forced to turn away from the sad sight and looked to Zara only to see that she had left. Apparently while he was distracted she had ditched him, leaving her tray behind.

"Shit." Owen muttered. Maybe he should've tried to harder to get her to talk about what was going on. He had a slight suspicion that it was because of him. He couldn't be sure about why though. Sighing, he got up and left. There were some other things he needed to do, like getting that reservation at _NOBU_ for later.

* * *

"So what's going on here?" Vic asked aloud as he walked into the laboratory. No one answered him. All of the scientists were frantically running around checking on data and reports. He looked around, noting that a few of his soldiers in disguise were looking away from him. He frowned and looked around again for Henry.

Everyone was busy, even more than the staff working in control. Luckily, the lab had a couple of backup generators so there couldn't have been an issue related to the power going down. It was kept separate from the rest of the power outlay as well, in order to ensure what affected the rest of the island wouldn't affect these few special floors. It would be catastrophic if the dinosaur eggs and babies were to be injured or worse.

Henry was in his office like usual, staring at his computer screen idly. He looked up and noticed Vic staring at him before looking back in computer.

Vic grit his teeth before walking over. He took notice of the pieces of amber lining the walls. They had used to belong to John Hammond, yet after he had sold the park and everything in it to Simon, Henry had managed to get Simon to keep them in the labs. Vic doubted that Simon knew at the time that they would be going in Henry's private office, yet that was a small matter. They had still gotten used anyways. This was just their resting place. And it was mainly old school stuff. The new dinosaurs were being outsourced from other countries. Unfortunately, for this park at least, other countries were thinking of making their own dinosaur parks. Fortunately, none of them had someone like Henry Wu working for them.

' _Although we're somewhat unfortunate for being stuck with a man like Doc Wu.'_ Vic thought to himself. It was a pain dealing with the egotistical doctor. Even if it was somewhat deserved considering how he was the main reason the park existed after John Hammond.

Henry continued to look at his computer screen, idly typing at times.

Vic waited a minute before coughing loudly.

"What do you need, Hoskins?" Henry asked dully. He kept his eyes on his screen, his eye twitched minutely at the unwelcome interruption.

"I was just wondering how things were going with you eggheads down here," Vic said with a careless shrug. "It seems like you're having problems."

"Do not insult my intelligence," Henry said slowly, looking up from his screen to stare at Vic. "You and I both know the real reason that you're here. The twins have escaped, and you're here to see how it's being taken care of."

"Well you know me," Vic laughed exuberantly. "I just had to see how the little terrors are doing on their first night out. So, is anyone dead yet?"

"No," Henry fought not to roll his eyes at the man and instead turned back to his screen. "There have been no sightings of them. The rain has washed away their footprints. They are hard to see because visibility is bad, although I thought that them having white scales would assist our security with finding them. Unfortunately, that is not the case. Masrani and Dearing are still unaware of the situation. I've held off on telling them, as you advised. It doesn't really matter to me though either way. Once they were born, I was done with them."

"That's cold," Vic said, though the grin on his face showed how little he really cared about Henry's viewpoint. "You're like the daddy of all of the dinos here. Or their God, maybe? Either way, you made them."

"I made them because I was asked to," Henry corrected tartly. "And I did it to see whether or not that I could. Of course, I was able to. And I will admit, it was an interesting experiment. I had some reservations with making the Indominus Rex. Thanks to your subtle suggestion to Masrani during that event last year, I was asked to make them. Now, however, I can see that it was surprisingly simple. Of course, there was a certain pool of dinosaurs that I had to choose from. And, in addition, I made use of modern creatures to fill in the blanks. It certainly could have been harder, but the product is finished. There is no longer any reason for me to be involved with it."

"I noticed," Vic said dryly. He sat down in the chair with a heavy sigh, knowing that it would irritate the touchy scientist. "We'll wait until nightfall to let the boss know about the situation. I'll come up with a suitable lie by then. After all, how could we have caught them so quickly? The cameras weren't installed, since we knew some hackers would try to get in and get an early peek. And the trackers? They're too young to have them installed. Besides, they were in a safe area. There was absolutely no need. What I wonder is how they managed to get out of the building so quickly. They spent their whole lives, regardless of how short, completely in that room. They shouldn't have been able to escape so easily."

"Perhaps they smelled the outside world and decided to go and take a look," Henry said disinterestedly. Sighing at the lack of silence, he locked his computer and stood up. "In any case, it appears like they need some assistance out there. I have to go. I trust that you know your way out."

"So cold," Vic chuckled before following Henry out. Once they were out of the office, he turned to leave the lab before pausing. "By the way, got any advice for my men when they see the little white devils?"

"Don't underestimate them." Henry said simply before walking away.

* * *

Night had finally fallen at Jurassic World. With that, the day was finally done and Owen could finally sleep. He took a bunch of power naps during the day to recuperate from the morning ordeal, but that could never fully match a good night's rest. He pushed his bike next to his bungalow and tossed a tarp over it to protect it from the elements. There was no need to bring it inside since the storm was over. Luckily, his bungalow had managed to remain in one piece. Although, when he got time, he would have to bring everything back outside to get it to how it properly looked before the storm had hit. Taking the guard's advice the night before was a good idea. He had taken all of his stuff indoors to protect it from the storm. Although now the inside of the bungalow was messier than ever, and the outside was strangely bare.

Owen glanced around the inside of his place. It had definitely seen better days. It was a really good thing that he didn't have a roommate. They probably would have taken one look and left after seeing the state of the place. He turned his computer on before going over to his fridge to grab dinner. He paused once he was closer. The fridge door was open for some reason. He closed it while thinking back to the morning. He could have sworn that he didn't grab anything. No, he knew that he didn't. He glanced around uneasily. There was nothing out of place. Well, he doubted he could have been able to tell regardless considering the state of the place.

After looking around for a few minutes, he decided to give up and grab a slice of pizza before going over to his computer. He checked the news for a brief minute before noticing that he had gotten a new e-mail, from Ellie. He opened it quickly.

 _Mr. Grady,_

 _I'll let you know soon. Just stay safe. I heard that a storm is going to hit soon, try not to get caught up in it. Please reply as soon as you can. If you're dead, never mind._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ellie Reiman_

Owen snorted at the advice. The e-mail had most likely been sent ages ago. She was probably worried that a similar situation to the last time a big storm had hit the park would have happened. Luckily for all parties involved, it didn't. It was still good to see that she care enough to check in on him. Somewhat. He decided to quickly reply.

 _Mrs. Reiman,_

 _I'm still alive. I had to chase down an angry Metriaconthosaurus this morning though. That sucked. It's all good now though. I'm back home and about to sleep. If you want, I can probably score you a ticket to Jurassic World, if you're up for it. Let me know soon._

 _Owen_

Owen checked over his message to make sure there was nothing else that needed to be said. Once he was sure that it was satisfactory, he sent it. Getting up with a yawn, he put shut his computer down and started to change his clothes. As he neared his bed, he fell into it only to quickly spin off of it once angry growls came out from under his blanket.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Owen ran for his gun only to trip over a pizza box on the ground. He swore loudly and reached to try to grab his gun when the growl turned to a familiar chitter. He froze and turned around to check on his bed.

Sitting there were two very familiar looking dinosaurs. Well, familiar aside from their coloring. A black and blue looking Frost and Gale stared back at him. To be clear, Frost was staring. Gale was undoubtedly glaring at him.

"Frost? Gale? What?" Owen couldn't believe his eyes. There was no way that they had made it to his bungalow. There was just no way that it was possible. The evidence was, unfortunately, right there before his eyes.

At the sound of his voice, Frost chittered and jumped over the bed. She carefully made her way past the empty pizza box, looking at it uncertainly, before making her way over to Owen. Once she was there, she looked up at him and made an attempt at a roar. It came out as more of a squeak though. Owen smiled at the sight, but the smile quickly left his face as he forced himself to recall that he now had two Indominus Rex babies in his bungalow. Two very expensive, very dangerous, and very not his Indominus Rex babies.

"Son of a bitch…" Owen muttered as Gale made her way over only to stop at the pizza box and start to eat it. "That's not supposed to be eaten Gale! Spit it out!"

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"So you guys are the experts that Claire called in?" Owen asked conversationally to the newcomers who were following behind him.

"That's right," The man said with a shrug. He ran his fingers through his bright blonde hair and laughed ironically. "We're sort of experts when it comes to monsters."

"Well that sounds promising," Owen smiled in relief. It was hard to find good help. Hopefully these people would be able to get the job done. "We could use all the help that we could get in figuring out just what's going on here."

"So we've heard," One of the women said. She didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything other than her reflection in her mirror. "Hey, can we stop by the gift shop before we start?"

The other women rolled her eyes before going back to reading the Jurassic World brochure.

"Oh! Oh!" One of the men exclaimed. He grabbed his stomach and looked at the blonde-haired man pleadingly. "And the food court! I'm starving…"

Behind them, their dog whined in agreement.

"Sure," Owen turned and starting walking in another direction. He motioned for the others to follow him. "We can do both. Claire can wait."

"Thanks," The apparent leader said gratefully. "And I'm sorry about them."

"It's no big deal," Owen grinned. He was pretty sure that they would get along just fine. The leader appeared to be as easy-going as he was. "By the way, my name is Owen Grady. Please, call me Owen."

"It's nice to meet you Owen," The leader said, putting his hand forward to shake Owen's. "My name is Fred, the hungry guy is Shaggy. The girls are Daphne and Velma. And lastly, this fella here is Scooby Doo."

* * *

 **A/N: A guest suggested that I should have Owen go to the Triceratops Territory. I've decided to go with it. I'm not sure what chapter it will happen in, but at some point Owen will be there for some reason. So thank you guest.**

 **And… Since I took so long to update this, you can (hopefully) expect a new update within 2 weeks.**

 **Again, reminder, please feel free to follow "stygianhazardff" on tumblr for updates/thoughts about my fan-fiction stuff.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, here it is, within 2 weeks. Unfortunately, I couldn't get it as long as I wanted. Thanksgiving, Black Friday, and Cyber Monday shenanigans all around the household and all… So I guess this chapter counts as a breather. It's the morning after only.**

 **Also, attention, I now have a tumblr blog where I post stuff (ideas and questions and thoughts and more) about this account. So… Follow me? The name is "stygianhazardff"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

' _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…'_ Owen thought to himself the following morning as he paced around his bungalow. _'This sucks… What am I going to do now? Claire is going to kill me for this. Simon may even help her. Damn it.'_ He angrily shook his head and took a deep breath before going back to thinking of what he should do next. The honest thing to do would be to take them back to the lab. But if he did that, upper management may move them somewhere else, somewhere out of his reach. He could mention that he was willing to take care of them, but given the fact that no one had told him of their existence; it was safe to assume that it might not even matter. It would be even more against his favor if Henry and Vic had anything to do with it; Henry because he wasn't fond of Owen and Vic because he liked making Owen's life difficult. His best bet would be to get Simon to change how the Indominus Rex were being treated. But that meant he would have to talk to him face to face first. And with all of the meetings Simon had going on these days, it may take a while for them to meet.

Owen sighed again and turned to check on the girls. Frost and Gale were still on his bed. Only Frost was awake though. She watched him pace back and forth curiously while keeping a safe distance away from Gale. Owen could understand why. He couldn't sleep at all last night, and it wasn't just because of the fact that he had to keep watch to make sure that they didn't up and leave in the middle of the night or try to eat him. Gale was apparently a sleep biter. Every time he was about to fall asleep, Gale would open her jaws and nip at him. It was not a good night for him. He pitied Frost for having to sleep in the same area as Gale. He tried to get them to sleep on a makeshift nest he had made with blankets on the floor, but they kept jumping into his bed with him seconds later. In the end, he had decided to just let them do as they pleased.

Frost chittered a bit after seeing Owen stop moving. She moved to the edge of the bed, making to pounce down only to stop and stare down for a second before backing away. She looked up at Owen and then back down before making a soft sound that Owen assumed was meant to be a growl.

"Seriously Frost?" Owen chuckled at the scene before walking over. "You can jump on the bed but not jump off?"

Frost walked back up to the edge once Owen was closer and chittered up at him excitedly.

Owen reached down and picked her up, mindful to keep his fingers away from her mouth just in case. He needn't have bothered though since Frost wasn't a biter at all. Only Gale seemed to have a thing for biting everyone and everything, given the state of his arm and bed. Part of him wanted to get a muzzle for her, but he knew he would regret it down the line. Once the muzzle came off, and it would come off somehow, she would bite him first. Guaranteed.

Frost squirmed around and Owen started to absentmindedly pet her in an attempt to calm her down. It seemed to work. She stopped moving almost immediately. After a few more minutes of this, she even started to purr.

"Are you part cat too?" Owen joked. It could be true though for all he knew. Who knows what exactly they had decided to put into her. He had only seen the first page of the document detailing their attributes. A cat wouldn't be too farfetched. No, the only issue was that now he had to make sure that there wasn't anything dangerous to him or others in them. "I don't suppose you know if you're venomous or poisonous or something, do you?"

Frost continued to purr, not paying him any mind. Her tongue fell out of her mouth slightly, slowly licking Owen's arm.

"I suppose not…" Owen murmured, seeing the teeth marks on his arm under Frost. If they had been venomous, he probably would have died last night from Gale biting him so much. His eyes widened at the realization. "Shit!"

His sudden exclamation was loud enough to wake up Gale and startle Frost, causing her to start squirming again in his arms.

"Damn it," Owen muttered, trying to calm Frost down again. "There there… Everything's ok, Frost. You're fine. We're fine."

After seeing that Owen and Frost were up and moving, Gale slowly stood up and yawned loudly, for a small dinosaur, and moved to the edge of the bed before quickly jumping off and ran over towards Owen.

"Good morning, Gale," Owen smiled down at her and reached to pet her head. He had to maneuver his hand quickly to avoid her jaws and barely managed to pat her head before quickly bringing his hand back up and out of her reach. She kept her mouth open and circled around him slowly. "Are you hungry?"

Gale chirped a bit before noticing the empty pizza box from last night on the counter where Owen had left it to keep it out of Gale's mouth. Her pupils dilated slightly.

"Hold on, I'll go and get something for you." Owen set Frost down and walked over to the fridge. He frowned a bit after opening it. There really wasn't much he could feed them. Well, considering the fact that they were carnivorous dinosaurs that could survive storms and eating raw animals that they would chase down and kill, he figured that they could stomach pretty much anything. Still, anything alcoholic was definitely out. Pizza was an option, especially since Gale had apparently liked the box enough. He had to find out if they were true carnivores or omnivores. If so, he could give them fruits and stuff to tide them over sometimes. He would need to buy fruits first, since his place had none.

The sound of loud chewing reached his ears and he turned around in confusion only to swear under his breath at sight of what was going on.

Gale had managed to get onto the counter and started chewing on the pizza box again. Below her, Frost was staring up quizzically at the sight.

Owen wondered how she got up there until Frost kneeled briefly before leaping up onto the bar stool before swiftly jumping again onto the counter to walk over to eat the box as well. Owen couldn't help but note that she was keeping her distance from Gale, who had glared at her before opening her jaws wider to take a big bite out of the box. That prompted Owen into action.

"Now what did I tell you last night?" Owen walked over and grabbed the box, yanking it away from their gaping jaws before tossing it on top of the fridge. "That's not edible! Well, I guess it is technically, since you can eat it and swallow it… But it's not supposed to be eaten!"

Frost and Gale ignored him, instead focusing their attention on the box.

"Come on…" Owen said exasperatedly. Seeing that it would be a waste of time to reprimand them, he decided to just pull out the leftover pizza from the fridge and warm it up for all of them in the oven. After he placed it in, Frost and Gale jumped off of the counter and ran over towards the over to stare at it. They brought their noses closer and sniffed, backing away from the heat only to walk back forward due to the smell. This pattern repeated for a few more times as Owen watched them with a grin.

A beeping noise from his phone brought his and their attention towards it.

"It's alright, girls. It's just my phone." Owen said placidly after they had both started and backed away from the noise. He showed it to them before flipping it open to check the message. It was from Shun.

 _Grady-san, we had someone cancel their reservation today. If you can be here at noon, we will have seats for you and your girlfriend. -S_

Owen looked at Frost and Gale and stared at them. They both continued to stare at the pizza in the oven. Owen looked back at his phone.

 _Thanks. I will try to be there. P.S. She is NOT my gf. –O_

 _If you are not here, do not try to get another seat at my restaurant for a very long time, Grady-san. –S_

Owen groaned out loud after reading that. This time, Frost and Gale didn't bother looking at him. They could probably tell that the pizza was almost ready. Owen had to envy how simple their lives were. Well, when one could ignore the fact that they were both genetically engineered hybrids designed to kill. He couldn't leave them alone. But he also couldn't lose the _NOBU_ reservation, especially now that he needed to use that place as a way to get on Zara's good side. She was feeling down about something, and this would hopefully cheer her up. There was really only one thing that he could do.

 _We'll be there. –O_

 _Very good. I'll see you later then Grady-san. –S_

 _It's OWEN. –O_

Shun didn't reply to Owen's last message, much to his dismay.

A beeping noise from his oven caused the Indominus Rex to growl. Owen walked over and opened the oven, causing Frost and Gale to back away from the heat coming out. He carefully pulled the pizza out and put a couple slices on some plates before carrying them all over to the couch. Frost and Gale hastily followed him and were about to jump up onto the couch before he set the plate down in-between them. Their attention quickly shifted to the slices of pizza.

"There you go," Owen said, somewhat proudly. "Bon Appétit, or whatever."

Owen watched them practically jump on the pizza before they started to devour it. He smiled slightly at the sight and leaned back to watch them as he slowly ate his own pizza. Sooner than he had expected, they had both finished eating. Luckily, it seemed as though they had over eaten since they were both now lying down on the floor, lazily licking any excess cheese off of their teeth.

After seeing that they were down for the count, Owen grabbed his phone again to shoot a quick text to Zara to let her know about the good news.

 _NOBU at noon? –O_

It took almost 10 minutes for her to respond.

 _Are you serious? –Z_

Owen quirked an eyebrow at that reply before shrugging it off. She had probably thought that he would have forgotten about it.

 _Yeah. Are you in? –O_

 _I suppose so… I'll see you there. I'm really busy now though. ttyl –Z_

"Well that's cool." Owen stared at his phone in confusion. Besides that first time that he and Zara had talked, that was without a doubt the shortest conversation that they had ever had. Noon couldn't come soon enough. Although… Owen peered down to double-check on the girls.

They hadn't moved an inch.

It was pretty safe to assume that he could get away with leaving them alone while he had lunch out. There were still a few hours before he needed to go. He got up and went to get his toolbox. First thing was first, he would need to dino proof his house for them as much as he could before he left.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"What're you doing, Owen?" Barry asked after seeing that Owen was scribbling on a piece of paper. While that wasn't a cause for concern, the fact that there were piles of papers next to him sort of was.

"Hm?" Owen looked up for a second before looking back down at the sheet in front of him. "Nothing much. I was just jotting down my ideas for the next idea meeting. You know, the one where all of the team leaders here at the park come together to come up with ideas to further Jurassic World."

"Yes, I know what you're talking about," Barry said patiently. "So all of these papers have your ideas on them?"

"Huh? Oh God no! These are all of the rules and regulations I came up with for my one idea." Owen said proudly.

"Is it better than your idea to make a TV show or a movie with the Raptor Squad?" Barry asked resignedly.

"Maybe." Owen shrugged.

"What is it?" Barry asked after seeing Owen starting to write again instead of answering.

"A new game that I like to call… Dinomon!" Owen held up his drawing of the new card game which featured him and Blue standing back to back with an angry looking T-Rex in the background.

* * *

 **A/N: So Owen is already stepping into the role of a parent for them. What a good guy he is.**

 **The next chapter will detail the rest of the day. Hopefully nothing bad happens at _NOBU's..._**

 **For the next EXTRA, is there another crossover you'd like to see? Unfortunately, I can only pick one…**

 **Again, reminder, please feel free to follow "stygianhazardff" on tumblr for updates/thoughts about my fan-fiction stuff.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So many people had crossover ideas for this EXTRA. I was honestly a bit amazed. Unfortunately, I could only pick one.**

 **Also, attention, I now have a tumblr blog where I post stuff (ideas and questions and thoughts and more) about this account. So… Follow me? The name is "stygianhazardff"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

"Frost? Gale?" Owen called out as he started getting dressed for his meeting with Zara. "Are you two doing all right?" He looked around as he waited for a response before finally seeing something he could use near the back. He pulled it out and glanced over it to check for stains before deciding to wear it.

There was no response from them, but Owen didn't pay that much mind to that. They were probably still sleeping. It was for the best though. Who knows what they would be doing while unsupervised in his home. At least he had managed to dino proof his home enough that he felt it would be ok to leave them all alone. It would do for a little while, at least. Some soft stuff taped to corners, the openable things tied shut, the doors locked, etc. It would take them a while to figure out how to escape if they were anything like Blue and the others. He prayed that they weren't.

It wasn't the best workmanship that he'd ever shown, but he tried no one could criticize him for that. Except for Claire. She would. Well, she would criticize him for failing and then she would fire him.

Regardless of the poor rush job he had just finished, the rest would have to be figured out later. Like what to do for food, what the sleeping arrangements would be, and what to tell Simon when they finally manage to talk. He would probably wing it all though. Dinosaurs could eat anything and anyone. The bed was big enough for all of them. And Simon is a pretty reasonable guy; Owen would just have to talk to him as soon as possible.

Owen sighed irritably as he fidgeted in his new outfit. Well, technically it was old, but he had never worn it before. So it could be considered a new outfit. It was definitely the first time that he was wearing this outfit. His mother would be proud, especially considering the fact that he only owned it because she bought it for him. It was something he wouldn't have bothered getting otherwise. It wasn't fancy by any means, which he appreciated. It was a simple dark blue button-up shirt with a pair of black casual dress pants. He was sure that he would still be underdressed by most people's standards, but that was fine by him. The most important thing about wearing these clothes wasn't the appearance; it was the lack of dinosaur odor that clung to them. Honestly, it could get bad. He could swear that his bungalow somewhat smelled like the velociraptors due to how often he was around the little monsters. On the plus side, it did stop most people from visiting him at his home more than once. It certainly worked with Claire.

He decided not to go down that train of thought and instead grabbed his backpack and hoisted it over his shoulder. It had all his needed supplies for life on Jurassic World. It had his iPod touch, his cell phone, his weapons, emergency radio, and gum. It was something he would take with him whenever he went out just in case things went south. After he had started working there, he noticed that it wasn't nearly as safe as the public thought it was thanks to Jurassic World's phenomenal PR people. Thanks to his behind-the-scenes look at the park, he decided that he needed to work on protecting himself instead of depending on the security. That had only been further validated after he met Vic Hoskins. He would never, ever put his life into that warmonger's hands.

"Girls?" Owen called out again once he was by the door. There was still no response. That was fine though. He would prefer them to be asleep while he was out. "I'll be back soon. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said with a slight smirk before walking out and locking the door behind him. It wasn't something he would normally do since no one ever ventured out this far. But with the girls living with him for the time being, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Speaking of being safe, it would probably be a good idea to hurry up. Heaven knows what Shun would do to him if he was late. Or worse, what Zara would do. Or worst of all, if they teamed up against him. That final thought made him rush a bit faster towards his bike.

As soon as he was on, he hit the pedal. There wasn't really any need to worry about speed limits. No one else drove on these roads usually. Besides, they didn't even really have speeding tickets. Or at least, he was pretty sure that they didn't. It would suck if it turned out that they did. But that was just something that he was going to have to risk. Being on time to the restaurant mattered the most. Unfortunately, because he was in such a rush, he didn't notice how his backpack shifted strangely from time to time as he rode.

* * *

Zara sighed to herself as she shook her drink while waiting for Owen. Honestly, she should have known that he would be late. He was late to practically everything. If it weren't for his results, he would have been fired a long time ago. A lot of concessions had been sent his way. But it was hard to go against Simon. The boss adored Owen. Well, she couldn't fault the boss too much for that. Owen was surprisingly likable once one looked past his idiocy. Even if it was a bit hard to do.

"Are you ok, Zara-san?" A voice asked her.

Zara blinked, it was the only reaction she gave from being surprised by the sudden question. She looked up at the visitor and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm ok."

Shun shook his head, obviously not buying her response.

Shun was a pretty tough man. He looked more like a fighter than a chef. It was a reasonable assumption though, since he was trained a lot in the art of fighting as a child. Yet, despite knowing several different martial arts, he preferred cooking over fighting. As such, after high school, he decided to learn to cook. He travelled and trained for a few years until he got hired at one of _NOBU's_ locations. When Simon decided that there had to be a _NOBU_ restaurant in Jurassic World, Shun got selected to be the head chef at it. Needless to say, it was definitely well deserved. Simon made a point to always eat at _NOBU_ whenever he came to check on the park.

And now that same man was looking at her in exasperation.

"Shouldn't you be in the back?" Zara asked, trying to mask her irritation. "You know, cooking."

"I'm taking a break right now," Shun said blithely. He smirked and looked back at the kitchen. "The rest of them can handle things without me for eight minutes." Even from where they were, the both of them could hear the frantic moving and chopping of ingredients from within the kitchen. It was obvious that the rest of the crew were working tirelessly in order to finish all of the orders on time. It was to be expected though, since _NOBU_ was always full during lunch and dinner times.

"Only eight minutes?" Zara asked, confused at the number. It seemed to be oddly specific. "What happens after eight minutes?"

"I hope that you'll never find out," Shun said seriously. He turned and stared at the empty seat across from Zara. He looked at it for a bit before glancing over at the clock. His lips pursed. It was two minutes to noon. "Tch…"

"Is something wrong, Shun?" Zara followed Shun's gaze towards the clock in confusion. She didn't see the significance of it.

"Oh no," Shun replied with an obviously fake smile. He drummed his fingers on the table in irritation. "Is Grady-san not coming today, Zara-san?"

"I'm not sure," Zara huffed out at the reminder. It was almost noon and he wasn't here. She really shouldn't have bothered coming early. "He's late, after all."

Shun rose an eyebrow skeptically. Owen still had a couple of minutes to arrive. But if Zara considered Owen to be late, then he wouldn't say anything. He backed away slowly, deciding to go back to the kitchen. "Well, let me get you a drink while you wait." He excused himself and retreated back towards his sanctuary. Inwardly, he hoped that Owen would be on time.

Zara watched Shun quickly move towards the kitchen bemusedly. Once he was out of sight, she sighed and stared back at her drink. The sound of a chair dragging across the floor brought her attention back up.

"I made it!" Owen whispered proudly, trying to be mindful of the other patrons. It didn't really matter much, since the sound of the chair had already disturbed the customers that were nearby. Several shot him dirty looks, but he didn't pay them any mind.

Zara had half a mind to tell him off, but after seeing the sweat on his forehead and how he was trying not to pant, she changed her mind. It was pretty obvious that Owen had actually tried to be on time. Even if she did get here early, he did make it by noon. She sighed and waited for him to settle in.

It took him a second to carefully put his backpack down by his leg. He took a deep breath and smoothed down his shirt before turning to look back at Zara. He froze once he met her eyes.

Zara regarded him coolly with a raised eyebrow. Owen couldn't tell exactly what she was thinking right now. It was almost as if she was forcing herself to not give anything away in her expression. That was somewhat worrisome. Besides that though, she had dressed the same as she usually did. Owen felt a bit irked at that. After he had actually gone and dressed up for this, she didn't. He felt that it wouldn't be wise to point that out though. It would be better to pick a safe topic first.

"So what's wrong with you?" Owen blurted out.

Or he could be stupid, like usual. That worked.

"Excuse me?" Zara questioned frostily. He did not just say that to her after every stupid thing he had ever done since they had first met.

"Are you ok? I mean." Owen backpedaled, wincing at his callous words. "Because you seemed kind of down earlier. Or something. It was pretty hard to tell. Sorry. Want to order lunch? Let's order lunch."

Zara glared at him for a bit before cracking a small smile. "I guess we should order, now that you're finally here."

"Hey!" Owen feigned being affronted at her response. "I was right on time you know."

"It's a miracle," Zara said plainly. Her lips twitched a bit, hinting at partial amusement on her part. "It's a good thing too. After all, I saw Shun sharpening his knife earlier."

"Really?" Owen paled. That was bad. Shun usually only sharpened his knife at night to prepare for the next day. To do so during the day usually meant that he needed something to distract him from an annoyance. He really hoped that he wasn't the annoyance.

"Mhm," Zara hummed thoughtfully. "I guess you lucked out."

Anything else that could have been said was interrupted by the kitchen doors swinging open. Shun, either by luck or intuition, came out with drinks in hand. He swiftly made his way towards them and set the drinks down before leveling a stare at Owen.

"Welcome, Grady-san," Shun said enthusiastically. "I'm glad that you could make it. For a minute there, I was worried that you were going to leave Zara-san all alone."

"Why does no one trust me?" Owen asked. Both Shun and Zara opened their mouths to answer. "That was rhetorical!"

"Very well," Shun sighed. He seemed let down that he couldn't say anything in response to Owen's obvious question. "I'll send the waiter out to take your orders in a few minutes. I assume that you're both ok with that?"

They both nodded. Neither of them had even looked at the menu and right now they both needed to cool their heads.

"Good luck." Shun muttered to Owen as he walked back to the kitchen.

Owen waited until Shun was gone before looking back at Zara. "So how has your day been?"

"Fine," Zara said shortly. She picked up her menu and looked through it. She read some of the dishes aloud to herself as she tried to decide on what to get. Occasionally, she would glace up at Owen until she finally had enough and put the menu back down. "I really am fine, Owen."

"Now why don't I believe you?" Owen asked sarcastically. It was such an obvious lie it wasn't even funny. "You barely talked all day. You're wearing sunglasses **inside** of a restaurant. You're dressed like you're ready for work. I mean, usually you're more relaxed. Now you're like… Claire."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Zara asked, trying to deflect Owen.

"For you, it is," Owen replied. Then suddenly he remembered something else that had been nagging on his mind. "By the way, didn't you want to talk to me about something too? Why haven't you asked yet?"

Zara had to think back to remember what Owen was talking about. When she did, her eyes widened. Then they narrowed at him in suspicion.

Owen felt that maybe he should learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh yeah… there's something that I've been meaning to ask you," Zara said slowly. She reached into her purse to look for something. "Give me a second."

"Take your time." Owen said with a shrug. He wondered what she was going to bring up. Right when he was about to ask, he felt something move by his feet. He glanced down only to suddenly wonder if he was hallucinating.

Frost was looking up at him happily.

Owen felt his heart stop. A part of him wanted to ask Frost where Gale was, but the sound of the kitchen door swinging open again brought his attention towards it just in time to see a pale white tail pass by it before it swung shut.

"Oh…" Was all that Owen could say.

"Is there something wrong, Owen?" Zara asked, pausing from her search.

"Everything." Owen said pessimistically.

Below the table, Frost started to nuzzle against his ankle.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"It says here that your title is… Star Lord?" The alien asked.

"That's correct." Peter said.

"It seems like you've had several names… Andy? Owen? And now you're Peter?" The alien asked while flipping through some papers.

"Right," Peter nodded. "You see, I was called Andy when I worked at a Parks and Rec Department. And then, after that I decided to lose some weight and work out to get a job a really awesome amusement park called Jurassic World where I became an Alpha. And not that stupid kind of Alpha from Teen Wolf. I was a Velociraptor Alpha. But then some stuff happened and I decided to come back into space to be a Guardian of the Galaxy again."

"I see," The alien shuffled through some more papers before shaking his head. "And what exactly does a Guardian of the Galaxy do?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Perter said blatantly. "But I know that I'm doing it well."

* * *

 **A/N: So if a dinosaur dies or gets put down… Do you think the restaurants are allowed to cook and serve it? Because honestly, I wouldn't mind trying dino meat. Just saying. That sounds wrong… but seriously. It could taste good, maybe.**

 **Frost is under the table. Gale is in the kitchen. Zara is sitting across from him. Shun is in the kitchen. Owen better think quickly.**

 **Again, reminder, please feel free to follow "stygianhazardff" on tumblr for updates/thoughts about my fan-fiction stuff.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So it looks like Owen might have some damage control to do... Here's to hoping to that the restaurant won't blow up.**

 **This is the first chapter I posted in the New Year, so I just wanted to say now that I hope you are all having at least a mediocre New Year. :)**

 **Also, attention, I now have a tumblr blog where I post stuff (ideas and questions and thoughts and more) about this account. So… Follow me? The name is "stygianhazardff"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

"What's going on with you, Owen?" Zara asked with concern.

Owen had gone pale. If he were any paler, people would actually think that he was Frost's and Gale's biological father if they were to go just by color. Speaking of… He glanced down again just to make sure. Yup. Frost was still happily rubbing up against his leg. Perfect.

"Owen?" Zara asked again. She started to get up in concern to check on him.

"I'm fine!" Owen blurted out. He winced a bit, realizing that he had been a bit too loud that time. This time, he wasn't oblivious to the stares that were coming his way. He tried to ignore them though. He angled his leg carefully to block people's view of Frost. He was lucky that they were sitting near the corner of the restaurant. It made it a bit easier on him to block people's view of Frost.

"Maybe we should start eating first," Zara suggested tentatively as she sat back down. As much as she would have loved to ask Owen her question, it seemed as though he had other things going on in his mind. Not to mention he looked like he could faint any second. She didn't want to have to call an ambulance or something if that was the case. Her question could wait a bit longer. "I already know what I'm going to order. Do you know what you want, Owen?"

"Uhm," Owen opened the menu in front of his face, using it to cover the fact that he was looking down to keep an eye on Frost. "I'm not really sure. Do you have any suggestions?" He slowly angled his foot in order to keep Frost from walking over to Zara, just in case. His eyes flicked around the restaurant, making sure that no one was coming over. Of course, this kept him from being able to actually look at the menu.

"Well, if you want my opinion…" Zara said, looking over the menu carefully for something Owen may like. She didn't think he really cared that much, he was the kind of guy who would eat just about anything. Well, so long as he knew how to pronounce it. This had been proven when he had ordered a pizza at the restaurant Claire had suggested the two of them to go to on their disaster date. Speaking of, she would have to be sure to not bring that up at all in case Owen was still sensitive about it. "You can never go wrong with the sushi here."

"The sushi?" Owen glanced over at the sushi menu. It seemed all right. A few of the names jumped out at him. "The Rexy Roll? They didn't actually put T-Rex meat in there, did they?"

"No," Zara rolled her eyes at his idiocy. She turned over her own menu and pointed out the Rexy Roll. "See here? Like right under it? It is the list of ingredients. Do you see how there's absolutely no T-Rex meat listed? That's because there isn't any. It's only called that because it's huge. That's all."

"Well don't you think that's kind of misleading?" Owen mumbled. He looked back over the menu. There were quite a few sushi rolls named after the different types of dinosaurs at the park. After looking over the whole list, he noticed that something missing. "Hey, why isn't there a Velociraptor Roll or something?"

"Owen… Are you serious?" Zara glared at him. Even with a simple thing, Owen just had to be difficult. "Just pick a damn sushi roll and be done with it." She whispered out the damn part in that sentence, just in case to make sure Shun didn't hear her. Shun tended to have bat-like hearing.

"But…" Owen looked back down at the menu and back at Zara. Under the table, his legs were slowly moving in order to keep Frost preoccupied. He did not want her following her sister into the kitchen. He also needed to go and get Gale back at some point. He was not going to be looking forward to that. On the plus side, there was no screaming or panicking going on in the kitchen. Well, not more than usual at _NOBU's_ ; that meant that Gale hadn't been caught yet.

"Not many people know when the Velociraptors are coming," Zara whispered, since it was still technically supposed to be a secret. Well, the world knew that they were coming; it was something that critics and fans were all talking about ever since it was announced. Still, the exact release date was still unknown. It could be extremely soon, depending on how well Owen did with the pack. And that was a disheartening thought to some of the other team leaders around the park. "I bet you that Shun will make a Velociraptor Roll once they official release date for them is announced."

"Now why do you have to make it sound like they're a movie or something?" Owen asked seriously. That was something of a pet peeve for him when it came to how other people working at the park referred to the dinosaurs. Well, all of them except for Simon, it seemed. "They're smart, cunning animals that have a social structure. Now granted, it's pretty primitive. But they have families, and remember things, and they don't appreciate insults."

The last thing he said was a bit of a personal observation. But he swore that Blue could now somehow recognize swear words. It didn't matter what tone of voice it was said in. She would growl lowly anytime anyone, even him, would swear within ear shot of her. It was more than a bit disconcerting after he had found out. He tested it a few times, and each time he would use a bad word that she knew of, she would growl. He decided not to put that on the report just yet. It needed further looking into.

"What?" Zara ask blankly. That hadn't made much sense at all, if any. Then again, Owen was known for being weird.

"It's nothing," Owen said quickly. He didn't want anyone else to know that the velociraptors could understand swearwords lest he gets blamed for swearing in their presence. "I just don't understand why the management here treats them like they only exist to make money."

"That is sort of the point of an amusement park," Zara said dryly. She sighed and put down her menu before looking back at Owen sympathetically. "You have to remember, you were hired for a specific purpose. And this park exists for one reason, despite what some others may think or want to believe."

"A regular amusement park doesn't offer several dozen attractions that can kill and/or eat you though," Owen shot back. He didn't want to argue with Zara, but he felt the need to defend the dinosaurs. Most were seen as entertainment, but that was wrong. They hadn't asked to be created, and they didn't deserve to live a life in captivity just because of what they were and what they represented. "Just think, does this place really have good intentions?"

"I'll be back," Zara said, suddenly standing up. She didn't want to get into this argument again right now. "I need to go to the bathroom to freshen up. When the waiter stops by, order the sesame chicken with soba noodles for me."

"Sesame chicken with soba noodles; got it." Owen said, saluting her mockingly as she walked away. He would have pushed for an answer from her, but he also didn't want to argue about anything with her today.

Zara couldn't help but flick his forehead irritably as she passed him, much to his dismay.

As soon as she was out of eyesight, he bent down under the table and picked up Frost, carefully petting her as he smoothly pushed her back towards and into his backpack. As soon as she was inside, he pulled it up and into his lap, careful to make sure that others wouldn't be able to see her. He continued petting her, hoping to keep her docile. Luckily, it seemed to be worked. He was pretty sure that it wouldn't have had it been Gale who had stayed with him. He thanked his lucky stars that it hadn't been the other way around.

Knowing Zara, it would be a while until she returned. That was fine, she didn't want to continue with the conversation and, to be honest, neither did Owen. He didn't like thinking about the real reason why he had been hired. So he swiftly got up, carefully zipping up his backpack and putting it back on before making his way towards the kitchen doors, or as the staff liked to call it, The Gates to Seafood Hell. No one paid him any mind as he casually walked towards the doors. As soon as a waiter opened to doors to come out of the kitchen, Owen nonchalantly slipped inside.

Immediately, Owen's nose was assaulted by the smell of raw fish as rice. All of the chefs were busy with their work, focusing all of their attention to the ingredients in front of them. There was some yelling going on, mostly from Shun. Fortunately, Shun was working on a pot full of something facing the far wall. Owen moved a bit to the side, just to be safe. Luckily, no one was really paying any mind to him. A few of the younger workers glanced over, but he just pulled his badge out of his pocket to show them, which was enough for them to just nod and look away. Owen had to love the newbies; they either didn't want to risk getting into trouble or just didn't care.

As he moved deeper into the kitchen, he glanced around at the ground uneasily. There wasn't any obvious sign of Gale. It was hard to tell if that was good or bad. He would go with good, just because it would make him feel better. After a few minutes of looking, he couldn't see any clues. That was somewhat worrisome. There weren't any open windows or doors leading outside. Well, there was the area towards the bathrooms and the fridge. But he was sure that Gale wouldn't go there. The smell and temperature would keep Gale away, hopefully.

"Hello, Grady-san." A dark and foreboding voice said.

' _Oh crap baskets...'_ Owen thought glumly before slowly turning around with a stressed smile on his face.

Shun was glaring at Owen with an unnecessarily large kitchen knife in his hand. Owen would have normally commented on it, but based on the look on Shun's face, he decided it would be wise to keep his mouth shut this time.

"You must, of course, realize that this area is for employees only…" Shun said, glaring at Owen. "Right?"

"W-well of course." Owen stammered, taking a step back cautiously. He eyed Shun's knife wearily, recalling Zara mentioning that he had been sharpening it earlier. It certainly looked sharper than a normal knife. He decided to look back at Shun's face instead.

' _Geez, it's hard to tell what would have been better to look at.'_ Owen thought sullenly at the thunderous expression on Shun's face.

"So why are you here, Grady-san?" Shun asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I just… Came to tell you what Zara and I would like to order?" Owen said slowly, trailing off into a questioning tone of voice when he couldn't think of a good enough answer.

"There are waiters for that." Shun said, gesturing towards one who had just walked in through the door.

As soon as the waiter saw Owen and Shun, he smoothly turned and avoided them to move towards the other side of the kitchen. It was a very wise choice on his part; Owen wished he could have done the same. It probably wouldn't have mattered though, since Shun was like a ninja, and the knife in his hand was like a kunai.

"That's true," Owen nodded in agreement. "But I didn't see any around, so I thought I'd just come and tell you directly."

Shun glared at him before sighing. Almost regretfully, Shun placed the knife down on the counter next to him. "Fine, what are you and Zara-san having today?"

"Right," Owen breathed a sigh of relief seeing the dangerous knife now out of Shun's hand. "Zara wants the sesame chicken with soba noodles."

"Ok, and you?" Shun asked patiently.

"Sushi." Owen said dumbly.

"Ok…" Shun said, some threat was seeping into his voice again. "What kind of sushi, Grady-san?"

"Oh right," Owen wanted to hit himself. He refrained though, and thought back to the menu. Only one thing came to mind. "Uh, the Rexy Roll."

A movement from his backpack caught his attention, and he nervously laughed and started moving towards the door. He made sure to keep a few steps away from Shun as he walked by him. "Well, great. I guess I'll leave you to cook now. See ya." With that, Owen stepped back out of the kitchen and all but ran back to his seat.

* * *

Zara looked up as Owen hastily sat down, quirking an eyebrow at his pale expression, although she smirked slightly at seeing the swinging kitchen doors.

"Owen, did you really just…?" Zara trailed off, not bothering to finish her question since it had such an obvious answer.

"I was just telling Shun what we wanted," Owen said distractedly, not bothering to look up at Zara. Instead, he put his backpack carefully in his lap and opened it a bit to check on Frost. Frost's gaze met his immediately, and he reached in to pet her gently. Frost leaned into his touch without making a sound. He pushed the backpack down so it couldn't be seen by Zara and kept his hand inside to leisurely pet Frost in order to keep her calm. After a moment, he looked back at Zara. "Shun said it'll be out shortly."

"That's good," Zara said, staring at him suspiciously. "And you couldn't just tell a waiter what we wanted because…?" She gestured to one who was passing them by.

If Owen could have, he would have glared. Every excuse he came up with today was easily being torn apart by logic. It shouldn't be this hard to lie, but somehow it was. It really just wasn't fair at all.

As if she could sense his agitation, Frost started to squirm restlessly under his hand. Owen responded by petting her harder, making sure to trailed his fingers on the underside of her jaw. It seemed to do the trick. Frost calmed down almost immediately and moved to lie down. Owen took this chance to scoot forward a bit to make sure that Zara didn't see his arm moving. If he moved his whole arm to pet her, Zara would probably get suspicious. At the very least, he could move his fingers in place over Frost to keep her calm.

Zara's eyes widened imperceptivity as Owen moved closer towards her. That was an unexpected move on his part. Then again, he could have done it to get a bit further away from the kitchen after whatever had happened in there. Either or could be the case with him. She decided to not look too much into it. Knowing Owen, he probably did it just because.

Owen sighed a bit at the feel of Frost lying down in his backpack. It was reassuring to have one of the Indominus Rex be docile. The only one he would ever need to worry about it seemed was Gale. Speaking of her, he was wondering where she could have gotten to. It was surprising that she hadn't been caught yet. Then again, she seemed to be pretty cunning. If he was lucky, she would be back at his home before he got there. But he kind of doubted it though. He could not be that lucky.

"Owen?" Zara questioned since Owen had been staring off into space blankly.

"Hm," Owen looked back at Zara. After a second, he realized that she had asked him a question. He thought back. ""Oh, I just didn't see a waiter at the time. That's all. Its fine, I told Shun in there. Our food will be out shortly."

"Really?" Zara took a sip of her drink while staring back at Owen. "And you're still alive?"

"Is it really that hard to believe me?" Owen complained. He fought the urge to pout, but it was pretty hard with Zara staring at him. "I'm like the most honest guy here."

"The only other person most people can compare you to when it comes to their station is Vic," Zara said casually, although the look in her eyes was somewhat playful. "So compared to him… Yeah, I guess you're an honest guy."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Owen replied dryly. "Now then, before our food arrives, could you tell me what's going on? I could have sworn that you had a question for me."

Zara blinked at him uncomprehendingly. After a moment, she opened her mouth as if she was about to say something before closing it abruptly. She sighed and shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Owen asked. "There's nothing at all? It had to have been something important, I figured."

"Well I'm glad that you had high hopes," Zara said with a smile. "I noticed you sneaking into the lab a few nights ago."

"Oh." Owen's heart stopped. Out of all of the things that Zara could have said to him, that was something he never would have expected. He breathed in deeply, trying to think of something to say. Nothing was coming to mind though. Zara stared at him with a small smile while he just stared back dumbly.

"It's ok, Owen," Zara said, chuckling at the shocked look on his face. "I already figured that you were just meeting with your Raptor Pack. It would certainly explain how you bonded to them so quickly. I won't tell anyone. But really, I doubt that you'll get into trouble for doing it. If anything, Simon would applaud your dedication."

"Oh," Owen's heart started to beat again. That was unexpected. On the plus side, that was definitely a good excuse that he would have to use in the future in case he ever got caught trying to visit Frost and Gale. Of course, that was banking on the assumption that Frost and Gale would return to that room. At this point, he wasn't sure if he would prefer for that to happen. "Yeah, that's what I was doing."

Zara eyed him weirdly. She opened her mouth to say more, but they were interrupted by yelling coming from the kitchen. Both she and Owen turned to stare at the doors along with the other patrons.

"WHERE IS ALL OF THE SUSHI THAT I PLACED HERE?!"

"Gale." Owen muttered, wincing at the anger in Shun's voice.

"What?" Zara asked.

"Nothing," Owen replied quickly. "He sure sounds mad."

"ALL OF IT! GONE!"

The yelling quieted down, but strained talking could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." Owen said. He got up and rushed towards the kitchen doors before Zara could reply.

As soon as he opened the doors, the strained talking became more apparent. Owen couldn't really understand what was being said, since it appeared to be Japanese. It was probably for the best though considering the look on Shun's face as he paced around the kitchen. All of the other chefs and waiters were giving him a wide berth. Owen could empathize with them. None of them noticed him as he walked in, and he stayed by the door in order to keep it that way.

A quick glance showed him the plates where the missing sushi was likely placed. They wasn't even a trace of them left, not even a grain of rice. There didn't seem to be any evidence of whom or what could have taken them. Owen was thankful for that. It was only a matter of time before Gale got caught though. His eyes darted around the room, trying to see if he could find the pale little beast. There was no sign of her though.

"Why are you back here, Owen?" Shun asked, finally noticing Owen standing idly by the door.

"I thought that you could use some help," Owen said, unsure if that would be a good enough excuse. Luckily, Shun seemed to madder about the missing sushi than Owen being in the kitchen again. When Shun didn't say anymore, Owen decided to keep talking. "I was wondering if you needed some help or something."

"Its fine," Shun replied angrily. He kept pacing around the kitchen. "I already know what happened."

"Y-you do?" Owen stammered, wondering if Shun had managed to see Gale.

"Something came inside and ate the sushi." Shun bit out, glaring at the chefs who hadn't stopped the food from being stolen.

Owen sighed, thankful that Gale hadn't been caught.

"And then it, whatever it was, left through the back door because some idiot left it open." Shun said, glaring at the chefs again.

They all winced.

Owen froze. That wasn't what he had wanted to hear.

"I'll get to the bottom of it," Shun promised Owen. He walked up to Owen and started to push him out of the kitchen. "Now go, I need to remake some dishes. Just sit and wait. I'll be sending appetizers out to all of the tables that have to wait now. Takato, you go out and let the other customers know."

"Yes, sir." Takato bowed quickly before rushing out.

"A-are you sure that I can't help?" Owen said, trying to stall. "I'm pretty good and finding things. Hell, just yesterday, I tracked down a Metriacanthosaurus."

"I heard," Shun said flatly, continuing to push Owen out. "Good for you. Still, this is my duty. I'll take care of it. Now go, sit down, and eat." With that, he gave a stronger push, pushing Owen back into the dining area.

"Shit." Owen muttered quietly, mindful of all the kids sitting around. Spotting Zara blatant look of disapproval, he waved slightly before slowly walking over. Once he sat down, he told her what Shun had said.

"Hm, I wonder what it could have been." Zara mused out loud.

"Same here." Owen murmured glumly. He was absentmindedly stabbing an oyster that they had gotten as their free appetizer. It was a blue point oyster, to be specific, which did make a difference according to Zara. That was beside the point though. His mind was wondering about how he would go about finding Gale.

"Anyway, I just wanted you to know you shouldn't sneak into the lab area," Zara said, seeing that Owen was starting to not pay attention again. "Do you understand, Owen?"

Owen looked up at the topic changer. He grinned at her tone. It was a good thing she didn't know of the real reason why he was sneaking in. Still, it would be best to just let her keep thinking that. "Yeah, I'm sure. And don't worry; I plan on talking to the boss soon."

"Good," Zara nodded, satisfied with Owen's response. She would be keeping an eye on him though. She wouldn't tell him, just in case he decided to be even sneakier if he knew she was watching him. She glanced up, seeing a bunch of waiters walking out with plates. "It looks like the food is ready. That's great, I'm famished."

"Yeah, me too," Owen agreed. He decided to lean down to grab his wallet from his backpack as well as to check on Frost. As soon as he pulled his backpack open, he saw Frost and Gale sleeping next to each other. He stared for a moment before robotically sitting back up. "Hey, Zara?"

"Yeah, Owen?" Zara said worriedly at the blank look on Owen's face.

"This place serves alcohol, right?" Owen asked.

"Yes." Zara replied slowly while pointing towards the drink menu between them.

"Perfect," Owen picked it up. "I'm going to need something strong."

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"Shit!" Owen yelled at he narrowly escaped the jaws of death again. Literally.

Behind him, Rexy was chasing him. After she and Blue had defeated the Indominus Rex, they had both gone their own ways. That was all well and good, especially since they didn't immediately turn on the humans like Owen had been expecting. Unfortunately, after everything was said and done, they still needed to be put back into their cages. As such, Owen was once again corralled into helping out with that effort. Needless to say, that had lead to everyone else dying and Owen running for his life. Again.

"Barry! Claire! Lowery! Blue?!" Owen yelled into his walkie-talkie. He wasn't sure why he had yelled out that last name, but it was worth a shot. "Someone help me out here damnit!"

There was no response on the radio.

Owen kept running, making sure to take sharp turns and duck under the random logs.

Rexy continued to run after him, breaking through the logs as if they were twigs.

Finally, Owen was forced into a corner. Owen panted as he leaned against the wall and sat down, awaiting his gruesome end.

Rexy leaned down to take a bite out of him, only to smack her head against the wall. She backed up a few steps from the pain only to step back forward and lean down to try again. Once more, her head hit the wall. She pushed forward, reaching out towards Owen with her claws. They didn't reach anywhere near him. Releasing a sound that sounded oddly like an angry huff, she took a step back and glared at Owen.

"Talk about lucky." Lowery's voice came on through the walkie-talkie.

Owen stared at walkie-talkie in confusion.

"Rexy has a big head and little arms. Your plan was well thought out. She can't eat you if you're standing there." Lowery complimented him.

"Just shut up and get me away from her." Owen said, finally replying while keeping his back pressed firmly against the wall as Rexy started leaning down to try again.

* * *

 **A/N: So it looks like the next chapter will have Owen doing more park stuff.**

 **Owen will be going around the park from time to time doing, well, whatever needs to be done. I'm debating if he should bring Frost and Gale with him or not. What do you think?**

 **Again, reminder, please feel free to follow "stygianhazardff" on tumblr for updates/thoughts about my fan-fiction stuff.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: And now we're at the next part. Owen is actually going to do some work.**

 **Also, attention, I have a tumblr blog where I post stuff (ideas and questions and thoughts and more) about this account. So… Follow me? The name is "stygianhazardff"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

The passing scenery sped by as Owen stared out the window of the monorail. Around him, people were talking and texting without a care in the world. Owen had to envy them. For them, Jurassic World was a vacation spot. For him, it was a work place. Even if the scenery was pretty and the weather was almost always perfect, a work place was still a work place. On the plus side, he didn't have to wear a name tag or a uniform since he is a contract worker so no one was bugging him with questions or anything.

The monorail slowed to a stop. Looking outside, Owen noted that he was now one stop away from the Triceratops Territory. At this point, most of the other passengers left. It was plain to see why. This was the area with where people could get and ride in Gyrospheres. He could see several of them in the field from here, with three times as many people waiting in line. Owen stared carefully at them. Even though he knew they were made tough, he couldn't help but feel that the dinosaurs could figure out how to break them eventually. He didn't share those thoughts though, because everyone was certain nothing could go wrong. The chances were low apparently, since everything in this area had a low threat level. Still, Owen had never seen a wild animal that wouldn't act aggressively when seemingly threatened.

The sound of a baby crying made him cringe. He really didn't like riding the monorail. It was for too stuffy for his tastes. However, at the same time, he was too worn out to ride his bike. After the outing with Zara, he had left almost immediately in order to get Frost and Gale out of sight. Luckily, they were apparently tired from overeating. Although that was more Gale's problem that Frost's. Still, after seeing that Gale had eaten, Owen had felt bad for Frost and bought her some food too. Unlike Gale, who preferred sushi, Frost seemed to prefer dumplings. It had been tough, keeping Zara from noticing the food he had ordered was being stealthily placed into his bag instead of his mouth, but he had managed.

Owen's reminiscence ended as the monorail slowed to a stop. He swiftly got up and exited the monorail before anyone else even had the chance to get up out of their seats. Taking a quick side-step, he moved to the side to let the other passengers pass him by while he looked around. This area was crowded, as usual. Well, most places in the park were. But this place and Rexy's place were always the most packed. After the T-Rex, the Triceratops are the most well-known dinosaur to people. And here, you could actually be close to them unlike with the T-Rex. Not that anyone would ever want to be close to Rexy though. Owen made a point to stay away from there after a certain mishap that had happened back when he was still new to the park.

Shoving those thoughts aside, Owen started to walk towards the area where he was supposed to meet the handlers for the Triceratops. Along the way, a few more Gyrospheres rolled by along the fence. Owen didn't pay them any mind. Instead, he kept a careful eye on the dinosaurs. There was a herd of Triceratops grazing close by. A few glanced his way, and Owen stepped back a bit. He wasn't sure how good their noses were, but he didn't want to find out. They may try to charge him regardless of the fence if they could smell the Velociraptor scent on him. Luckily, they didn't appear to see him as a threat. Either that or they just didn't care. Triceratops were known to be lazy, after all.

Owen was sure that he would get along with them.

"Hey!" A voice called out to him.

Owen looked around.

"Up here!" The voice said.

Owen looked up and stared.

The trees, like the dinosaurs, were almost all huge in Jurassic World. And in this particular tree, there was a man sitting on a pretty thick branch. Owen was surprised that he didn't notice the guy sooner. He must have been out of practice. Then again, the man was wearing camo colors and was really high up. It wasn't full on hunting gear, but it did the trick. As Owen watched, the man swiftly climbed down and before long was running up towards him. Owen noted, somewhat impressed, that the guy didn't even look winded.

"Hello," The man extended his hand while smiling brightly. "My name is Terrence. You can call me Terry though. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi," Owen shook his hand. Giving him a quick glance, Owen noted right away that Terry was the athletic type. Not quite the fighting type that he was used to seeing around the park. Yet despite that, Terry did appear to have a knife and a gun attached to his waist. That was smart. This guy was at least competent. Any other handler or help that Owen had met that dealt with herbivores never carried weapons. "I'm Owen. It's nice to meet you too."

"So I heard from Claire that you will be helping us out today." Terry said conversationally.

"Uh, yeah." Owen nodded while thinking back to when he had found that out.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"You're doing absolutely nothing productive here." Claire said, glaring at Owen.

"Huh?" Owen glanced up from his spot on his hammock to stare at Claire cluelessly.

"You're going to go and help out the Triceratops handlers today." Claire said firmly.

"What?" Owen asked.

And then she left.

' _Bitch.'_ Owen thought.

* * *

Owen was just lucky that Frost and Gale hadn't been around. He did not want to see Claire's reaction to them being at his bungalow. Thankfully, they had been asleep at the time. It was the only reason he had decided to go outside and relax in his hammock. Well, that and they had taken over his bed. Again. One of these days, he would need to take it back. And he would, without a doubt.

"Well I'm glad to have you here," Terry said, turning to head towards the gate. "Welcome to the Triceratops Territory. Have you been here before?"

"Only during my welcome tour to the island," Owen admitted sheepishly. After the introduction to the park, he had mainly just stayed in his bungalow and in the main building with the Velociraptors. He rarely had time to do much else. When he did have spare time, he would rather rest or go out to eat and hang out than explore. "I've been busy."

"So I've heard," Terry nodded. "The infamous Velociraptor handler. People have high hopes for you. If those monsters can be tamed, it'll be a game changer."

"Monsters?" Owen questioned.

"You've seen the videos of the old ones, haven't you?" Terry asked, not looking at Owen.

Owen had. He knew how dangerous and efficient the Velociraptors could be. That didn't mean they needed to be labeled as monsters though.

"Well, luckily for us, the dinosaurs here are less… bitey." Terry glanced down at Owen's hand as he spoke.

"Joy," Owen said blandly, trying to resist the urge to flex his fingers. Despite being mostly healed, they still hurt a bit when he moved them. "They seem more inclined to stab though." He gestured needlessly towards the giant horns.

"Only if you disturb them or make them feel threatened," Terry confessed readily. "But our job doesn't have us doing anything like that. Today, we're checking in on them and making sure that they're all ok. You know, eating right and not being sick. That sort of thing."

"Gotcha," Owen glanced at the monitor as Terry input the code to open the gate. As soon as it open, they both ran in. Seconds later, the gate slammed shut again. It was necessary for it to open and close fast to ensure nothing would run out or in. It was a pain, but it worked so it was still in effect. "Sounds easy enough."

"Now in case you aren't aware, the Gyrospehere's aren't limited to just this area," Terry explained as he pointed some out in the distance. "They actually can cover most of this half of the island. The range goes all the way to the Cretaceous Cruise."

"That's pretty far," Owen remarked, recalling being in that area before when on the Metriacanthosaurus hunt. "Is that safe?"

"It's safer than one would think," Terry pointed towards the fence. "There are real fences and invisible fences to keep the dinosaurs, meat eaters and plant eaters, where they should be. It's part of the reason why we can be standing where we are now."

"Well that's a relief." Owen muttered, still not convinced.

"Oh," Terry stopped and pulled off his backpack. "That reminds me."

"Of what?" Owen asked, confused at seeing a spray bottle being pulled out of the backpack.

"You're going to need this." Terry pointed the spray bottle at Owen.

"Wait!" Owen jumped back. "First, you're going to tell me what the Hell is in that thing."

"Essence de Triceratops." Terry said proudly.

"No." Owen replied resolutely.

"It will help ensure that they won't attack you," Terry explained. He pointed the nozzle at himself and sprayed. "See? It's harmless."

"What exactly is in it?" Owen questioned, staring at the spray bottle distrustfully.

"You're better off not knowing." Terry said, wincing.

"Then I definitely want that nowhere near me." Owen backed away some more.

"It will help you not be attacked," Terry reiterated. "Really, no one who has been wearing this scent has ever been attacked."

"Has anyone ever been in this area before without that scent?" Owen asked.

"Well, no…" Terry admitted.

"I think I'll take my chances." Owen said.

"Fine," Terry shrugged and started to put the bottle away. "It'll be your funeral, not mine."

"Hey," Owen stopped Terry right before he put it away. "But just in case, let me hold onto that spray bottle."

"Here you go," Terry handed it to Owen while smirking. "Don't lose it."

"Yeah, yeah…" Owen muttered while shoving it into his own backpack. "Let's just go get this over with."

Any misgivings Owen had about Jurassic World tended to disappear when he wasn't around people. The scenery, once one was away from the industrial portion of the park, was always spectacular. And the dinosaurs were almost all gentle and kind. Honestly, Owen couldn't imagine any of them being used as weapons. Unfortunately, that was all that seemed to be on Vic's mind. Still, as he gazed at the grazing Triceratops, he just couldn't picture it happening at all.

"We'll split up here," Terry said once they were close enough to the Triceratops. He looked around a bit before nodding in satisfaction. "You go left while I go right. We'll circle around the herd."

"Got it." Owen nodded. As soon as Terry turned and started to walk away, Owen pulled out the spray bottle and sprayed himself. Better to be safe than sorry. He had to fight not to gag and vomit at the smell. It was definitely pure Triceratops essence alright. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought it was pee. He really hoped it wasn't actually pee.

Deciding to ignore everything else, Owen focused on the herd. None of them were paying him any attention. Wanting to keep it that way, he got down on the ground and started to slowly advance. Keeping a safe distance, he made his way around them. There didn't appear to be anything wrong or noteworthy from what he could see. Then again, he didn't quite know normal Triceratops behavior besides the basics.

Sighing quietly at how unfair and boring this was, Owen trudged on through the grass softly. The heat was starting to annoy him. But at the very least, it was silent.

A few Gyrospheres were hanging around. Luckily, none of them were too close. Like Owen, they probably didn't want to be too close to the business end of the Triceratops.

Slowly but surely, Owen managed to make his way around them without any issues. He was so engrossed with making sure no Triceratops got too close to him, he didn't notice a figure creeping up on him until he ran into its legs.

Owen fought not to yell as he rolled to the side in the hopes of not being stepped on or eaten by whatever he had run into.

A sound of muffled laughter caused Owen to stop rolling and to look up at what he had run into.

Terry was standing there trying not to roll over with laughter. "What the Hell do you think you're doing, Owen?"

"What?" Owen stayed lying down on the ground. Glancing nervously at the herd, he gestured to Terry to get down. "I'm trying not to be seen, jackass! Now get down before they notice you."

"Owen," Terry said seriously, still trying not to laugh. "I could walk over and touch one and nothing would happen."

"What?" Owen balked at the thought of that. All dinosaurs were dangerous. There were no exceptions.

"In fact, they love getting scratched behind their shield-like frills," Terry rolled his eyes at Owen's disbelieving stare. "You're only in trouble if you agitate them. It's only the meat eaters that you have to avoid. And there are none in this area."

"So I'm on the ground for no reason at all?" Owen asked, wanting clarification.

"Yup." Terry nodded.

"Ugh," Owen slowly got up, keeping an eye on the herd. Several of them looked at him briefly before turning away. Owen clicked his tongue in annoyance. It looked like they really didn't care that much. "Well that sucks."

"So did you see anything wrong on this side?" Terry asked after Owen finally got up.

"Not really," Owen said, looking around again. "Honestly, everything seems pretty normal."

"Yeah, well there was one thing wrong on the other side," Terry said grimly. He turned and motioned for Owen to follow. "Let's go and check it out."

"Shouldn't we call for back-up?" Owen asked, following behind Terry closely.

"Nah," Terry shrugged and gestured around. "This area is pretty safe. Besides, the Triceratops rarely get agitated. They have one of the lowest threat levels on the island for a reason. Plus, the only people we may need to call is a Vet. But that'll only happen if it appears to be a major issue."

"A major issue?" Owen asked, not liking the sound of that.

"Like poisoning or something," Terry clarified. "Besides stuff that bad, we're supposed to handle it ourselves."

"Seems like we should call the Vet either way," Owen looked around to see if he could see the Triceratops that needed help. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary though. "Is there something I missed?"

"Oh no," Terry pointed away from the herd. "This one is away from the herd. If we're lucky, it's just a passing sickness. Back to your earlier comment though; we're trained to handle them and take care of them. We'll call the Vet, but we can't just sit here doing nothing before the Vet gets here. And, well, she'll be mad if we don't try to help before she gets here."

"Oh," Owen had a bad feeling about the Vet now. "One of those types."

"She's as good as helping people as she is at hurting them." Terry said solemnly.

"So I guess this is the one?" Owen asked unnecessarily.

The Triceratops was lying on its side and was sweating a lot despite being under the shade of a tree. It was close enough to the herd to be seen but far enough away to not affect the rest of them.

Owen looked at it sympathetically. Reaching over, he decided to test out what Terry said earlier and scratch the beast behind it's frill.

The Triceratops shuddered a bit and sighed. Owen had to smile at the reaction. It sounded like a happy sigh. That was a good reaction. Maybe it wasn't as sick as they had feared.

"So do you know how to give a sick dinosaur a checkup, Owen?" Terry asked, suspiciously upbeat about what was going on.

"Uh, no…" Owen said, watching the sick behemoth in front of them carefully for any sudden movements.

"Well, we're going to have to go dig through that for starters." Terry gestured in a direction as he started pulling a couple pairs of gloves out of his backpack.

Owen turned with trepidation in the direction Terry pointed out.

"Shit." Owen said aptly at seeing the large pile of actual shit in the distance.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"We need a plan for the next Jurassic World attraction." Claire said.

Everyone in the boardroom contemplated silently before a few people decided to speak up.

"More teeth!" Lowery said.

"A hybrid!" Vic said.

"How about something that can't kill us all?" Owen asked.

Claire glared at Owen.

Owen stared back cluelessly.

A moment later, Claire threw Owen out of the window.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like the EXTRA? If you don't recognize it, it's the boardroom meeting meme. I posted the actual meme on my tumblr.**

 **I think I'm going to end Owen's day with Terry here and have him hear back later about what was going on with the Triceratops. The Raptor Squad needs to reappear either in the next chapter or the one after it.**

 **Is there anything specific you want to see happening in this story? Thus far, I have the ending planned out. What happens on the way there is up in the air. Normal park stuff is a thing. Stuff going on behind the scenes is another. Including characters from the first three movies is probably happening too somewhere down the line. A time skip is possible. But yeah, details to be worked on later.**

 **Food for thought. What would happen if Frost and Gale met the dinosaurs in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo? You'll find out.**

 **Again, reminder, please feel free to follow "stygianhazardff" on tumblr for updates/thoughts about my fan-fiction stuff.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Tax season is officially over… I'm back. Yay.**

 **At this point, Owen is still doing pretty ok. He survived the Triceratops. It a shame that he couldn't ride around in a Gyrosphere. Maybe in another chapter.**

 **Let me know if there's other stuff that'd make sense to see or if there's anything you'd like to see happen. If it's interesting, I may do it some some form or another.**

 **Also, attention, I have a tumblr blog where I post stuff (ideas and questions and thoughts and more) about this account. So… Follow me? The name is "stygianhazardff"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

 _Team meeting tomorrow. I hope that your reports are done. – Z_

 _Thanks. – O_

Owen pocketed his cell phone and sighed irritably. After everything that had went down, finishing reports was the last thing on his mind. Still, it would be better to work his way through them than face Claire's wrath. He would just have to do it as soon as he got home.

' _Speaking of home…'_ Owen looked off to the side at his bungalow in worry.

He had gotten home a short while ago. The sun was about to set when he had finished his shift at the Triceratops Territory. It had been Hell, doing what he had to do. Alan had once mentioned Ellie doing that way back when. He had laughed at hearing the story then, but now he realized just how… disgusting it was.

The only bright side was that Alice, the vet, came halfway through and insisted on taking over after the shit finally got sorted out.

Pun not intended.

Terry said he was going to get in touch with him later about it. Neither Terry nor Alice seemed overly concerned about it. Probably because the Triceratops was moving more before they left without any medication. It was probably, hopefully, just a passing sickness. They probably had a better idea than Owen did, since Triceratops weren't his area of expertise.

Pushing off of his bike, Owen stretched lazily before making his way towards the door.

"I'm home!" Owen called out as soon as he opened his door. His lips twitched at the fact that he had a reason to call out something like that again after so long. Of course, it would be better if he wasn't calling out to a pair of dinosaurs. Still, it was a nice change of pace.

Within seconds, he could the pitter patter of tiny feet running. Owen grinned at the sight of the Indominus Rex skidding past a corner and running towards him. His grin turned into a confused frown as they suddenly halted and let out a screech before backing away from him. They stared at him, somewhat cautiously, not moving.

"Gu-Girls?" Owen took a step forward but then stilled at seeing them move back again. "What's wrong?"

Owen wasn't honestly expecting them to respond. Honestly, he would have been really freaked out if they had. Still, he checked over them to see if they were ok. They didn't seem to be angry, just highly alert. And… sniffing? They sniffed the air once more before backing away even further.

"Ah," Owen groaned in understanding. That explained it. He sniffed himself experimentally only to recoiled in disgust. "You're… you can smell that."

Apparently the scent of a Triceratops's shit was long lasting. But… That would explain why there was no one else on the monorail when he was on it on his way back… He had thought that he was just lucky. Apparently not.

"Ok, uh," Owen hesitantly moved forward while being mindful of Frost and Gale, who were keeping away from him. He circled around them. "I'm going to go and take a shower. I'll be back." The words were probably lost to them, but he was hoping that the tone would be able to reach them.

Biting back a grin at their distrustful looks, Owen turned and went to the bathroom. He needed a shower. Badly.

Taking off his clothes, he dumped them into the corner of the bathroom. Idly, he considered burning them. That would be a pain though. He would just throw them out. He could never, ever wear those clothes again with the memories they now carried. Looking away from the reminder, he turned on the water and got into the shower.

The water poured down his back gently as Owen leaned against the side of his shower tiredly. The sensation of the hot water was soothing after all that had happened. The steam quickly filled the bathroom, and he breathed it in deeply. The lingering scent from his day at the Triceratops Territory was finally gone. He sighed in satisfaction at the sensation.

After the day Owen had just had, he needed to enjoy this while he could. Tomorrow, he would be at the team meeting. There, he would finally be able to talk to Simon and hopefully clear some things up. He wasn't sure how he would go about it, but as long as no one else was around, he figured that he would be able to make things work out. After all, Simon liked him. A lot. There was a pretty good chance that Simon wouldn't deny his request.

Sighing heavily at the thought of the upcoming meeting, Owen decided it was time to leave and turned off the water. Almost immediately, he could hear the sound of scratching on wood.

"I'll be right there!" Owen yelled, hoping they would heed his call as well as stop scratching his door. He didn't want to have to explain those marks to anyone who visited.

The scratching continued.

Owen muttered angrily as he rushed to dry himself and get into his clothes. As soon as his pants were on, he reached over and opened the door.

As soon as the door was open enough, Gale and Frost both ran inside the room and started to look around.

Owen watched them carefully as they walked around the room experimentally. They both seemed to be avoiding the toilet and tub, so he decided to just let them wander as he checked himself in the mirror. Nodding in satisfaction, he dried his hair and put on his shirt before leaving.

Behind him, Frost and Gale swiftly followed him. The novelty of the new room had apparently quickly worn off. That, or they were hungry. At seeing them run passed him to get to the kitchen, he figured that they were actually hungry. Making his way towards the fridge, he slowly opened it a bit to keep the tiny terrors from jumping inside and making a mess. He didn't really have to do that though, since his fridge was sadly bare. Owen frowned a bit at the sight. Usually, he was more of a take-out person, but now he would need to stock up on more food to keep his new guests full as long as he had them. Not for the first time, he was thankful that they were omnivores. It would be a bit hard to explain why he was getting so much meat.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he decided to grab the Yoshinoya take-out leftovers. There wasn't enough for all of them, so he decided to just give what was left to them. Luckily, he still had some sandwiches leftover too so he could tide himself over with those until he could shop tomorrow.

A sudden, sharp pain erupted by his ankle.

"Fu-!" Owen jumped back and glared at Gale.

Gale looked back at him, or more accurately, at the food in his hand. She growled hungrily at him before taking a step towards him.

"Damn it, Gale!" Owen shifted away from her. "We talked about this!" Walking passed her, he tossed the leftovers into the microwave to heat it up.

As soon as the food disappeared and the microwave turned on, Gale's attention shifted from him to the device. She chirped at it and tried to jump up onto the counter unsuccessfully. Frost just stood back and sniffed the air experimentally before making a whining-like sound that tugged at Owen's heartstrings.

"Hold off, ok?" Owen said, scratching his head nervously. He wasn't sure if dinosaurs could be patient. The Raptor Squad sure couldn't do it. Or at least, not when it came to food. That was sure to change as they got older. But for now, he hoped they would understand that food was incoming.

It seemed to work. Even after leaving the kitchen, they both stayed behind in favor of looking at the device containing their food. Although, as soon as Owen left their line of sight, Gale started to walk away.

Deciding it was safe to leave them be, Owen made his way to his computer. It had been a while since he had heard anything from Ellie. He really should be checking his email more, but it was hard after what had been going on. Especially now with the latest arrivals.

' _Then again, it's not like anything is easy in this place.'_ Owen thought sardonically. _'If anything, it gets harder and harder thanks to all of the important information that gets withheld.'_

Owen was starting to regret taking the contract. It was mainly Vic's fault though. Only Vic could manage to make something as awesome sounding as training dinosaurs suck by constantly hovering around and acting all high and mighty. That, and being a dick. He could only hope that the next person Vic hired to be his assistant would be competent like him, and not the guy they hired before him. Poor Sean…

With his computer finally on the main screen, Owen clicked on his email and checked if Ellie had emailed back. It seemed like she had. Twice, in fact. Owen stared at the screen quizzically. They were sent only minutes apart. That was a bit weird. Deciding it was nothing, he opened the first email.

 _Mr. Grady,_

 _I'm glad to hear that you haven't been eaten. I'll have to regretfully decline your invitation to Jurassic World. I've been there enough for a lifetime, I feel. Perhaps we could Skype or something at some point? Please let me know soon._

 _Best regards,_

 _Ellie Reiman_

 _P.S. Be careful._

Owen reread the message again. There didn't seem to be any hidden meaning behind it. It wasn't like he could blame her for not wanting to come. He had known Alan Grant before and after he had went to Jurassic World. The change that had happened to Alan after coming here had been enormous. Curious about the second email, he opened it next.

 _Mr. Grady,_

 _I'll come. Please send me the ticket. Any weekend this month is good._

 _Thank you,_

 _Ellie Reiman_

"Oh." Owen's eyes widened. That was unexpected. Not unpleasant, but definitely unexpected after reading her first email. She had apparently changed her mind within a matter of minutes. He wondered why, but couldn't figure out any good reason for it. Maybe something had happened. It didn't matter though. In all honesty, he was pretty happy to have her come here. He had looked up to her as well as Alan back when he was a kid. To have one of his childhood heroes come to the island where he worked was a dream come true. Now all he had to do was get a ticket for her. Hopefully Zara would be able to help him out with that.

Biting his lip in thought, he took a deep breath and typed up a reply.

 _Mrs. Reiman,_

 _I'll send you a ticket as soon as I can. I'm looking forward to seeing you again._

 _Owen_

There wasn't much else Owen could say to her. At least, not in a simple email. He would just have to wait until she came to Jurassic World to talk to her for real. He hoped she was just calling to check in on him. But something told him there was a bit more to it all. After all, she had never messaged him before.

A beeping sound broke him out of his musing. Owen got up and made his way back to the kitchen where the sight of an excited Frost staring up at the microwave greeted him.

"Wait," Owen looked around. "Where's Gale?"

Gale chirped from her stop on top of the microwave.

"Gale…" Owen tried to glare at Gale, but couldn't manage it. She looked pleased with herself as she tried to bite through the microwave to get at the food inside. He was glad that her jaw strength wasn't stronger. Although now his microwave did have a few teeth marks on it. Carefully, he reached over and grabbed Gale.

Gale squirmed within his grasp, her mouth opening and closing quickly as she tried to bite him. He had plenty of experience with holding dinosaurs while avoiding being bitten with Blue and the others though. Thankfully, all of that training was coming in handy now. He firmly placed her on the floor next to Frost.

Gale stared up at him. No, she was staring passed him at the microwave.

"I know, I know," Owen said, giving her a wry grin. "I'll give you your food. Just a second."

Owen kept watching them as he reached around to pop open the microwave. Pulling out the take-out, he broke the lid off and divided the food as evenly as he could before placing the containers on the floor for them.

Gale instantly jumped forward and started to ravenously eat the meat. Owen grabbed his sandwich and sat down on the floor between them, occasionally pushing Gale's head away when she tried to eat the styrofoam container. He doubted that eating it would kill her, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Frost ate her food leisurely, a fact that surprised Owen. Every other carnivore that he had seen ate their food quickly and haphazardly. Frost was being awfully slow. More importantly, she was focusing on rice and vegetables, unlike her sister, who was ignoring them completely.

"Different tastes?" Owen asked them, thinking out loud. "Or are you two different on the inside?" Not for the first time, he wished he knew what exactly they were made up of. He was sure that they had stuff in their DNA that was never seen before in Jurassic World. A fact that he was sure would bite him in the ass later.

As soon as Gale finished, she turned and eyes her sister's container. Owen watched carefully as she growled and stalked closer towards Frost, who had stilled at the sound of the growl.

"Stop!" Owen said firmly, staring at Gale. He stretched out a leg to place in-between the two of them.

Gale halted as soon as he spoke. She kept growling, only softer as she backed away from Owen's leg.

Frost, after seeing that Gale wasn't coming any closer, went back to eating her food. This time, she was eating a bit faster. She nibbled into the chicken, working her way through a couple of pieces in short order.

"Oh man," Owen sighed at the sight. Not even his girls were this bad. Although Echo was pretty close. "Remember, you two are family. No fighting. Or eating each other." Not the best talk he had given, but he would have to wait until they could understand him better. They seemed to understand enough, since they would stop whenever he raised his voice. He only ever needed to raise his voice when they were doing something bad. And by they, he meant Gale. Absentmindedly, he started to scratch her back in the hopes of soothing her.

Gale kept growling softly, getting softer until it was almost impossible to hear her.

Owen watched her carefully, noting that even though she seemed content, her eyes were still very alert. They were flicking around, taking in as much as they could.

"Observant little girl, huh?" Owen questioned.

At the sound of his voice, Gale turned her head to look at his. She didn't respond. Instead, she just looked up at him inquisitively.

"That's a yes." Owen muttered to himself. It was hard not to be unnerved by the look in Gale's eyes. It was a lot like Blue's. The only thing that made it freaky was that Blue was older than Gale. A baby like Gale shouldn't be able to glare like this. There must be something in her DNA that was responsible for it.

A light nip on his wrist caused Owen to wince slightly. He turned to look at Frost, who had managed to finish everything but the meat in her container and had walked over towards him. Smiling at her, he reached out to pet her. It was good to see that she was gentle. At least compared to other dinosaurs that liked meat.

Frost leaned into his touch with a slight warble.

"Geez, you're both really high maintenance." Owen said with a grin as he watched over them.

They seemed to be calm now, if only a little bit. By the way Gale was moving, she still seemed to be hungry. A quick look at Frost's bowl showed that she had left some chicken left. He half wondered if she did it because she could finish, or because she wanted her sister to have it. Deciding to go with it since Frost seemed to be done, he grabbed her bowl and put it next to Gale.

Gale sniffed it slowly, walking around it as if she were stalking her prey.

Owen watched Gale in bemusement as Frost decided to jump onto his legs and walk up them. He glanced down at Frost but them quickly turned back to Gale as she let out a sharp growl right before diving into the bowl to eat the meat.

"Gale!" Owen reached out to pull her away but stopped short to avoid her teeth.

In her hunger, Gale ate right through the styrofoam container as chomped down on the chicken.

Owen winced at the sight and decided to just leave her to it. He was pretty sure that it wouldn't kill her. Plus, he didn't want to get more bite marks on his fingers after the ones from Blue and Echo finally healed.

Within a minute, Gale had managed to finish the chicken; as well as 90% of the container it was in. As soon as she realized that there was nothing left worth eating, she gave a small yawn before lying down and closed her eyes.

Staring at Gale dumbly, Owen reach out to give her a gentle poked her back.

There was no reaction from Gale.

"Really?" Owen whispered, staring incredulously at Gale.

Deciding to just be thankful, he reached over to carefully pick Gale up. Frost jumped off of him as he slowly stood up, being careful not to jostle his cargo. Making his way towards his bed, which at this point would be more accurately to call their nest, he placed her on a partially torn up pillow before backing away out of the room. After shutting the door, he turned to see Frost walking in front of him.

"Wait," Owen turned back around to check the door. Looking back at Frost, he stared. "You're not sleeping now?"

Frost ignored him in favor of walking over to couch and jumping on it.

Following her, Owen peered over the back of the couch to see that Frost was lying walking along the edge while sniffing it in certain places. After a moment, Frost stopped and curled up near an edge.

It took a moment for Owen to realize why, but when he did he sighed in exasperation. He wasn't really upset at Frost. In honesty, he should have expected it from her given her tendencies.

Frost looked up at him and started to chirp.

"Yeah, yeah…" Owen made his way over and laid down on the couch. "I guess it's ok."

Frost stopped chirping as soon as Owen sat on the couch. After he laid down, she got up and moved a bit closer to him before curling up again.

' _Aw well. I guess I'll just have to finish the reports in the morning.'_ Owen thought absentmindedly before falling asleep.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"Is something wrong here?" Claire asked as soon as she entered the control room.

"Sort of, it's hard to say," Lowery said, staring resolutely at the screen in order to avoid looking at the angry expression on Claire's face. "We're working on it."

"Oh?" Claire hummed thoughtfully and looked around the room before freezing in shock. "What?"

"Huh?" Lowery turned and looked around before seeing the same thing Claire saw. "Oh…"

"What is he doing here?" Claire asked, anger evident in her tone.

"Well… He's here to help?" Lowery said, although he had a questioning tone in his voice near the end at seeing the burning look that Claire was giving him.

"I think I figured it out!" Owen yelled excitedly from his place in the corner of the room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Owen.

"I typed in what was wrong into the thing up here, and it says that you could have network connectivity problems." Owen said, proudly looking at everyone.

Claire turned to glare at Lowery.

"Well, at least he's trying?" Lowery said, weakly chuckling.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this OMAKE was inspired from a Parks and Rec episode where Chris Pratt improvised. Best line in the show.**

 **The next chapter will finally have Owen talking to Simon without worrying about anyone else getting in his way or getting him in trouble, probably. I wonder what happens at the meetings where they decide what the park will do next. I'm sure that Owen wouldn't normally be a part of it, but people probably want a progress update on the Velociraptors.**

 **What do you think usually happens during the Jurassic World meetings?**

 **Vic is pretty busy these days, as well as Dr. Wu. With what, you wonder? You'll find out. I probably should add scenes with them soon, so you have hints about it.**

 **And, heads up, it will still take time for the Indominus Rex to meet the Velociraptors.**

 **Again, reminder, please feel free to follow "stygianhazardff" on tumblr for updates/thoughts about my fan-fiction stuff.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: And here we are to the next part. We're finally going to see what a team meeting is like in Jurassic World! Oh, the joy…**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome. Just throwing that out there.**

 **Also, attention, I have a tumblr blog where I post stuff (ideas and questions and thoughts and more) about this account. So… Follow me? The name is "stygianhazardff"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

It was just a normal day in Jurassic World. The sun was shining over the beautiful island, visitors were checking out the amazing attractions, workers were making their daily rounds, and Owen was still in possession of the Indominus Rex babies. Well, that part wasn't exactly normal. Owen wasn't supposed to be in possession of them. It was hard to tell if it was because of his insight or his luck that kept Owen from giving them back to the scientists right away. And elsewhere on the island, Vic's private security force was still searching the island tirelessly in order to find them. They weren't having any luck though, a fact that was pissing Vic off immensely.

"Goddamnit!" Vic yelled out suddenly. He threw his phone against the wall of the lab. Glaring at the pieces angrily, he huffed and turned to sit down.

Henry glared at him in irritation. Normally, he would have offered a sarcastic comment to Vic in response to the man's anger and his constant need to cause a mess in Henrys lab. At the moment, however, he figured it would be more prudent to keep quiet and watch carefully. The loss of the Indominus Rex was a setback. Still, it wasn't his fault. There was nothing for him to be worried about. The safety of the dinosaurs was Vic's department.

"What the Hell happened to those two monsters…" Vic muttered, staring angrily Henry's computers as though they had the answers he wanted.

Henry walked up, standing in-between Vic and the computers in case Vic decided to take out his anger on them next. While he did have backup files, he didn't want to have to wait for replacement computers to arrive.

On the screen in front of them, the genetic makeup and predicted stats of the Indominus Rex on display.

"How in blazes have we not found them yet?!" Vic asked.

"Wel-" Henry started to say.

"Rhetorical question, Doc," Vic said, cutting him off. "I'm just talking out loud here. You focus on your DNA shit."

"Need a remind you that it was because of me that they, no, that everything in this park exists?" Henry asked, gesturing to the relics around his private lab.

"You don't, you remind me and everyone else of that in regular conversation all the time." Vic rolled his eyes.

"Hmph," Henry went back to his desk in order to get back to work on his current project. "If you're done here, you can leave. Make sure to close the door behind you this time."

"Hold on," Vic sighed and stood up slowly. Cracking his neck, he made his way over to Henry and sat down on his desk. "Have you told Simon about the I-Rex situation yet?"

"Of course I have," Wu replied, glaring at Vic for sitting on his desk. His minimized the subject on his screen and pulled open his email. "I messaged him recently, I could only keep it quiet for so long. Any longer, and I would have been in trouble for covering it up knowingly."

"I suppose you have practice with that, considering what happened with Jurassic Park and all." Vic said snidely.

"It's a shame you weren't working here then." Henry said with a fake smile.

"True, I would've been able to handle things had I been there," Vic said, nodding in agreement. He completely ignored Henry's sarcasm. "It's a shame that they didn't ask me. But then again, I don't think I would've gotten along with old man Hammond. Simon is a lot more… agreeable."

"I suppose," Henry agreed. It was easier to work here in Jurassic World than it was in Jurassic Park. It was mainly due to the fact that Simon didn't stick around and check everything himself as John had. Due to that, it was far easier for Henry to experiment now than ever before. Sometimes, he was even told to. An order he greatly enjoyed following as he was able to do more than ever before with the creation of the Indominus Rex. "We're lucky that he's decided to give you some time to find them. Do you have any leads?"

"If I had any, I wouldn't be here." Vic replied snarkily.

"Then how about you go out and look for yourself since your lauded private security force isn't capable of finding two babies." Henry said.

Vic glared angrily at Henry for that. He opened his mouth to respond, but held back. It wouldn't do good to yell at him where others might be able hear him. So instead, he held it in, vowing to get back at the doctor for that comment later. Getting up without a word, he made his way out of Henry's private lab. He slammed the door open, kicking back as the door came back to make sure that it didn't slam shut behind him as he left.

Henry fought the urge to roll his eyes at Vic's childish behavior. For an apparent warmonger, the man was incredibly simple. Vic may not be childish like John Hammond had been, but he was definitely a child when it came to getting his way. If it weren't for the more interesting ideas that the man had, Henry wouldn't have bothered with him.

Pulling up the minimized window, he stared at it quizzically. It was certainly more interesting than his previous work. While most of the files dealt with animal and dinosaur DNA, this one was different. This file was detailing the theoretical union between dinosaur and human DNA.

Henry double-checked the current status of the project. It was still in progress. It would take a while to see some results since Vic had sent the samples recently. It would be interesting to see the next phase. But still, he would have to be patient. With any luck, the results would show quickly.

With that thought in mind, Henry sent the file as it was to his provider before erasing everything about the project. Getting up, he stretched and left the lab. He made sure to lock everything up behind him, even though it wasn't necessary. Everyone knew not to walk into his area. A few interns and other scientists had already been fired over that, after all.

"Doctor Wu!"

Henry turned and looked at the eager intern running towards him.

"Doctor Wu, the team meeting is about to start," The intern stated, trying not to look star struck as he stood in front of the lead scientist of Jurassic World. "Mr. Masrani has requested your presence there."

"He has?" Henry asked, inwardly a little displeased by this. The team meetings at Jurassic World were… interesting. He would rather not be a part of them. But it would be a bad idea to ignore a request from Simon Masrani, especially now. "Very well, I'll go there shortly."

"G-great." The intern nodded before quickly hurrying away.

"Kids." Henry muttered. At least the boy could follow orders.

As Henry left the labs, he instructed the other workers to not slack off and to have someone send up the files on the Mosasaurus. Chances were, Simon wanted him at the meeting to talk about it. Far be it from him to show up to the meeting unprepared.

* * *

"I am so fucking unprepared!" Owen groaned, quickly trying to fill in the reports as though he were a kid trying to finish his homework minutes before the class started. He hurriedly scribbled random notes and facts that he could recall happening this past month. A few times, he had to erase parts where he accidently wrote something that had happened with Frost or Gale.

The rest of the bungalow was a mess, more so than usual. It was to be expected, having a couple of hybrid dinosaurs running around. After waking up, Gale had thrown what Owen could only call a hissy fit. If he had to guess, he would say that she had been pissed off that she was left alone in the bed. Right now, it seemed that Gale was making up for it by staying within a few feet of him at all times. It would be endearing if it weren't for the glare on her face. It was hard to tell if that was just how she normally looked though. A default expression, maybe.

Looking back to his reports, Owen sighed tiredly. This wasn't going to go well. He may just have to wing it. He wrote a few more things down before deciding to just end it. This was most likely the best he could do. Anything else, he would just have to come up with it on the spot and present it. Luckily, he was really good at improvisation.

A few chirps alongside a dinging sound from the kitchen made Owen get up. Making his way over to the kitchen, he watched in bemusement as Frost was staring at the toaster with her mouth wide open.

"Is there anything that you two won't eat?" Owen asked rhetorically. While he was a bit astounded that these two would eat almost anything, he was also grateful. With them not having a special diet, he didn't have to go out of his way to get them special foods. Come to think of it, the Velociraptors didn't have much of a problem either with people food. Well, they do avoid vegetables. Gale also tended to avoid vegetables, unlike Frost. A fact that made Owen sure that the two girls had some differences in their DNA. It was kind of bothering him, seeing how different they acted when it came to the other. Sometimes, it seemed like Gale considered Frost prey. He always needed to keep an eye on her, just in case.

Frost looked up at him curiously. She chirped again, turning to look at the toaster expectantly.

Owen hummed thoughtfully and picked up the eggos he had prepared. He placed them on a plate before setting it carefully on the ground next to Frost.

Moving closer, Frost sniffed the food before opening her jaws wide to take a bite.

Gale walked up and bit into one, lifting it up in her mouth before walking out of the kitchen with it.

"Well ok then…" Owen sat down on the counter, watching the two of them eat curiously. It was plain to see from their movements and habits that they weren't completely identical. Owen took a few pictures on his phone, just as a reminder to look into it. The fact that they looked cute even while eating eggos had nothing to do with it.

As soon as Frost and Gale finished, they started to wander around the bungalow again. They were moving a bit sluggishly.

' _Maybe I shouldn't have fed them so much so early.'_ Owen thought, following behind them to make sure they didn't run into anything.

Frost and Gale had moved back into his bedroom, jumping onto his bed and lie on a spot that was covered in sunlight. Blinking slowly, they both slowly started to doze off.

Owen watched them enviously. He wished he could sleep in too, but duty called. Speaking of duty, a quick glance at the clock showed him that he was running late. It was probably a good time to leave now. Grabbing what little amount of reports he had, he shoved them into his backpack unceremoniously and ran out of the door. He made sure to lock the door behind him this time, since now he had something inside of his bungalow that he didn't want to be taken. Or rather, he now had something inside of his bungalow that he didn't want to get loose.

Jumping on his bike, he started speeding towards the main building. Hopefully he would be able to smooth things over with management and Simon. It all depended on how the meeting went.

* * *

"Why should you get more money?!"

"My area needs the most help!"

"Aren't we forgetting the point?"

"I think the dinosaurs want to eat me…"

"I'm serious, someone literally asked me if we had any animals besides dinosaurs here. Can you believe that?!"

"If I hear one more dad joke, I might just kill myself."

"Does anyone else worry that today might be the day they're eaten by a dinosaur?"

"I think they can smell fear."

"The kids or the dinosaurs?"

"Both."

"Fuck this."

"I can't wait for Overwatch to come out tonight."

"Why are we here again?"

In all honesty, Owen should have expected the meeting to turn out this way. Most of the other meetings went a similar route. There was no reason to think this meeting would end any differently, even with Dr. Wu here. Speaking of the good doctor, he was looking a bit angry. That could just be how he normally looks though. The man seemed to always be unhappy unless he was messing with the genetic makeup of some creature. Owen smirked a bit at the thought.

"Is something funny, Mr. Grady?" Claire asked him, seeing the smirk on his face.

Behind her, Zara narrowed her eyes at Owen. She had warned him to not draw Claire's ire towards him. Shame on her though, she should have known that Owen was incapable of stopping that.

"Oh no, I'm just really enjoying this meeting," Owen said with a big smile on his face. "Might I add; I think that adding more dinosaurs to this deathtrap of an island is a great idea. Why don't we give one two heads?"

A few people perked up at this and looked at Henry hopefully.

Henry looked at Claire and shrugged. "I suppose if you want it, it is possible to do."

"No!" Claire said loudly. "Mr. Grady, do you have anything substantial to add to this?"

"Not right now, Claire." Owen glanced over at Simon.

At this point, Simon was smiling at the proceedings. It seemed like he didn't mind how insane it was. That was good. If Simon was in a good mood, it may help Owen out with his requests. If it didn't, it would at least soften him up a bit to compromise. Owen doubted that Henry would step in to stop him, since the man never cared about the finished results.

Claire bit her lip angrily, not amused by Owen's use of her first name in front of everyone. She would normally reprimand him. It wouldn't look good to do it here though, in front of the other team leaders. It would just look like she was whining. That was something she couldn't allow to be seen, considering her place in the park.

"Well, I suppose we should continue then?" Simon asked.

Immediately, everyone quieted down.

"Owen, I've read your reports," Simon said, looking over at Owen. "I must say, I enjoyed how short they were. Everything was clear and you only gave details when it was necessary."

"Thanks." Was all Owen could say in response. That wasn't what he had meant it to look like, but he would take it.

Zara fought not to smile at this, especially after seeing Claire fume silently at Simon's praise for Owen.

"So just keep up the good work," Simon said. "I'll have Vic send me updates for what I need to know. Have you figured out how trainable the Velociraptors are yet?"

Everyone turned to look at Owen after this question. It was something like a poorly kept secret about why Owen was on the island. While he may have been hired to conduct behavioral research on the Velociraptors, he was actually there through the security division in order to find out if they could be used for war. An order that, as time went on, Owen was starting to hate more and more.

"It's too soon to say," Owen said cautiously. He didn't want to rush things with the girls. However, at the same time, he didn't want to make it sound impossible or they may hire someone else. "They're still young. At the very least, they don't see me as prey. Whether or not this'll continue as they grow older remains to be seen. And that's the main point, right? To see if they can follow a human without eating them after they're fully grown? At this point, I'm too big for them. It will be easier to tell when they're older."

"I'm in agreement with Mr. Grady," Henry chimed in. "Only time will tell when it comes to that. I still think it's a foolish endeavor though. They're not normal animals. To believe otherwise would be a grave mistake."

' _Emphasis on grave.'_ Owen thought morbidly. He was glad that Vic wasn't here to hear Henry's comment. Vic would have loved to debate about that. And right now, that debate was not needed. Owen would give anything to have this meeting end right now so he could leave. Well, after talking to Simon.

"Well, we'll wait and see then." Simon looked over Owen's report before turning to the report Henry submitted.

It was almost laughable, how different the reports looked. While Owen's was barely a page, Henry's was several. The Mosasaurus report had details, diagrams, and even rough sketches on it. At the same time, it was too much. No one completely read in. Instead, they skimmed it as best they could.

"So everything is on schedule for it?" Claire asked.

"Hey." Owen muttered under his breath.

"Yes," Henry nodded with a tight smile. "I'm confident that it will be on schedule."

"That's good. This park is long overdue for a water attraction." Simon said.

Several people spoke up in agreement.

"Owen; you trained dolphins during your time in the Navy, didn't you?" Simon asked. "I don't suppose you would be interested in helping with the Mosasaurus as well?"

"Um…" Owen fought to not yell out more immediately. Dolphins were one thing. A Mosasaurus? That was a whole new can of nope. "I'll think about it."

"Great!" Simon's eyes lit up with glee. He was taking that as a yes, apparently. "I'll let Vic know so we can work out the details later."

"Joy." Owen mumbled.

Off to the side, Zara stared at Owen with worry.

"Is there anything else to report?" Simon asked Claire.

"Well, the damage from the storm has finally been fully cleared." Claire said.

"The damage to the paddocks wasn't horrible," Nick added. "There's some issues with the new paddock though."

"We'll talk about that later." Simon said quickly.

Owen didn't miss that. Most of the others probably thought that they were talking about the Mosasaurus paddock. Owen knew that they got a new builder for that since it was an underwater structure. They could only be talking about the paddock for the Indominus Rex. A fact that bothered him since it sounded like it had been build up a bit. How come he hadn't seen it? All the areas were pretty near each other. It would be hard to miss a new paddock being built. Well, unless it was far away from everything else.

"Is there anything else anyone would to report?" Simon asked, looking around the room.

The worker near the back raised their hand.

"That doesn't involve the theory that dinosaurs understand human speech perfectly and are biding their time to take us over?" Simon said tiredly.

The worker slowly lowered their hand.

"Wonderful!" Simon got up and stretched. "Then this meeting is over. Good work, everyone. I will see you all in a few weeks."

Owen waited until everyone had left before running out after Simon.

Back in the room, Zara watched him quizzically. She would have said something, but Claire left through another exit and she reluctantly followed after her.

"Sir!" Owen called out after leaving the room.

Simon stopped and looked back at Owen in confusion. "I thought that we agreed you would call me Simon if I called you Owen?"

"Right," Owen nodded, remembering their first meeting. It was certainly a shock, considering he had only dealt with Vic beforehand. He had assumed that the owner of Jurassic World would be cut of the same cloth. Never had he been more glad to be wrong. "My bad, Simon."

"It's fine. So is everything alright?" Simon looked at Owen curiously.

"Oh, no! Not at all," Owen scratched his head nervously, unsure of how to continue. Maybe he should have thought this out beforehand. "It's just…"

"Just… what?" Simon asked.

"I have your Indominus Rex." Owen blurted out.

Well, at least he didn't stutter.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"Hey, Claire." Owen said.

Claire glanced at Owen.

"Claire?" Owen asked.

Claire huffed and gestured at Owen to speak.

"Why is this place called Jurassic World?" Owen questioned.

Claire was already regretting letting Owen talk.

"I mean… Velociraptors and T-Rex are from the Cretaceous Period, aren't they?" Owen asked.

Claire could feel the headache starting already.

"And a bunch of the other dinosaurs are from the Cretaceous Period as well…" Owen continued.

Claire really wished that Owen would shut up.

"So like… shouldn't this place be called Cretaceous World?" Owen asked, finally finishing his train of thought. "You know, to be more accurate."

Claire vowed that she was going to find a way to fire Owen one of these days.

* * *

 **A/N: To be honest, I was going to wait a lot longer to bring up what I did in the beginning. But thinking of it now, it didn't seem right. I thought that waiting too long would make it seem like it had come out of nowhere. So now I'm going to be putting more apparent foreshadowing than before. Let me know what you think.**

 **In hindsight, I should have saved the board room meeting EXTRA for this chapter. Ah well.**

 **Owen has told Simon. Now what will Simon do? And what will Vic do when he finds out?**

 **Again, reminder, please feel free to follow "stygianhazardff" on tumblr for updates/thoughts about my fan-fiction stuff.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'll admit. I really wasn't sure how to do Simon's reaction. Hopefully I captured it ok. Besides that, everything should be smooth sailing from here. Hopefully. Also, I'm sorry for sucking so bad at updating.**

 **I added humor as a tag to this fan-fic since it seems to fit the bill. Other changes incoming.**

 **Also, attention, I have a tumblr blog where I post stuff (ideas and questions and thoughts and more) about this account. So… Follow me? The name is "stygianhazardff"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

The world seemed to slow down just then. Simon stared at Owen in shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't. It was almost like he didn't know what to say. In the end, he just stared at Owen speculatively. It was hard to tell whether or not he was angry at Owen.

Owen started to sweat. Out of all of the things that he could've said to his boss's boss, he had to say that. Did it sound like he was trying to blackmail him? It kind of did. It seriously did sound like that. He really should've kept his mouth shut. There was no taking it back now. Owen took a deep breath. It was time for some damage control.

"W-what I meant to say was…" Owen started to say, fidgeting slightly at the look Simon is giving him. "Is that I've been taking care of them for you, sir. Simon. Sir Simon."

"And why exactly do you have them?" Simon questioned, sounding a lot more serious than Owen had ever heard him.

That wasn't a good sign. The only time Simon seemed this serious or upset was when he was dealing with lawyers. Owen really hoped that he didn't just fall down to their level.

"I found them," Owen replied. Taking a deep breath, he continued. Best to go with a half-truth since saying he had been technically breaking in to visit them may not be the wisest thing to say right now. Or ever. "During the storm, they escaped from their area and somehow ended up in my bungalow. I'm really not sure how they managed that. Really. So I've been, you know, raising them in the meantime..." Owen trailed off, unsure of what more to say.

Part of him wanted to mention to Simon that it was better him finding them than a tourist. But the humor may not be appreciated right now.

Simon stared at Owen carefully before sighing loudly. Turning, he stared out of a window and scratched his head irritably, muttering a bit to himself.

Owen couldn't tell if it was an angry sigh or a tired sigh. It might've been both.

"Well I suppose it isn't that bad that you found out about the secret new attraction beforehand." Simon acknowledged after a moment.

' _Huh?'_ Owen thought. "Huh?" Owen said out loud.

"To be honest, I was thinking about introducing you to them," Simon explained. He stopped and looked around suddenly. Motioning for Owen to follow, he turned and started heading towards the exit. "We can talk more away from here. So you said they're at your bungalow right now?"

"Yes." Owen nodded. He made sure to double-check his backpack before he left to ensure they wouldn't sneak out again. Now he's starting to wonder where Simon is going with this. He didn't want to ask since Simon didn't seem to be mad and he didn't want to risk changing that.

"How are they doing, Owen? I heard from the lab that they were uncooperative and hostile." Simon opened the door and held it for Owen before gesturing to a nearby jeep.

Owen took the hint and started to walk towards it. In his head, he pondered Simon's question. Saying the wrong thing wouldn't help him. He absolutely didn't want to say something like he had earlier about having the Indominus Rex without easing Simon into it.

"They're doing well enough," Owen said deliberately. He jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. As soon as Simon got in, he took off. A few guards moved as if to try and stop him, only to back away once they saw who was in the passenger seat. Owen smirked a bit as he drove by them. "They haven't shown any hostility except for when they're hungry. Honestly, Gale is the only one who seems to like to attack. But I wouldn't say that she does it just because."

Now that was a stretch. He had to say it though because he didn't want to give Simon a reason to take her away, or worse. It would just take a bit more training than usual to fix Gale's bad habits. He wasn't overly worried though. If he had been able to manage Blue, he could manage Gale.

Many years in the future, he would think of this as the exact moment that he had jinxed himself.

"Gale?" Simon asked, not recognizing the name.

"One of the I-Rex," Owen explained, somewhat embarrassed. "I couldn't just call them Indominus Rex #1 and Indominus Rex #2, right? So yeah… I named them Frost and Gale."

"That's interesting…" Simon murmured noncommittally. Now he was looking at the passing scenery, questions seemingly forgotten.

Owen glanced at Simon a few times every couple of minutes, but Simon remained silent.

"So… crazy weather we've been having," Owen spoke up, trying to break the tension. "Am I right?"

"…" Simon didn't even look at him.

It was somewhat of an awkward drive to the bungalow after that.

* * *

Just as Owen had figured, Simon didn't say anymore for the rest of the drive. Part way there, Owen remembered and wished that he had cleaned up before he left. He hoped the Frost and Gale hadn't caused more damage while he was away. But with his luck, and their curiosity, he knew he didn't have much hope.

Once they reached the clearing, Owen slowed the jeep down and parked. Pausing, he turned to check on Simon.

"Are you sure you're ok with this place?" Simon asked suddenly, staring at the beat up bungalow.

"Hm?" Owen shrugged carelessly. It didn't matter either way to him. "It's fine. Open air, no noise, a place for my hammock. It's perfect for me. It has character." Plus, it was a bitch putting it together into something livable. There was too much effort put into this place to just leave it. Having a lake nearby where he could fish in peace is a nice bonus too.

"Of course," Simon chuckled at Owen's laidback answer. "But the dorms to have more space."

"Does Vic still live there?" Owen asked.

"Yes."

"I'm fine where I am." Owen deadpanned.

"I should've known," Simon laughed. Suddenly, he stopped and glanced around. "So they're inside then?"

"Yes." Owen answered. _'Hopefully'_ He thought inwardly. Considering the fact that he **still** didn't know how they got in his bungalow, is stood to reason that they might've gotten out the same way. Considering they weren't jumping on him, they should still be inside.

Unlocking it slowly, Owen gave the door a small push. Immediately, the sound of running footsteps and chirping filled the bungalow. Simon glanced in through the doorway to see the Indominus Rex running towards Owen. Both of them stopped at the sight of him. Frost backed away a bit while Gale stepped forward with an angry growl.

"Hey," Owen leaned down and picked Gale up. "No biting the owner of the park."

Gale squawked indignantly and started to squirm in an attempt to escape Owen's grasp. Owen held on though, not wanting Gale to attack Simon. Turning, Owen fought not to grin at the gobsmacked look on Simon's face. Despite the man's obvious Indian heritage, his face had become surprisingly pale.

"That's the Indominus Rex?" Simon eventually managed to croak out.

"Yeah, her and her sister over there." Owen said, gesturing to Frost.

By now, Frost had backed away even more. Keeping her eyes on Simon, she stood half behind the couch. Faintly, growling could be heard from her.

' _Guess she's more territorial than I thought.'_ Owen thought, somewhat surprised. Thus far, he hadn't seen or heard her growl ever. Then again, she is a dinosaur. Some instincts took time to kick in. This was the first time they had met anyone besides him and maybe some of the scientists.

"I wasn't expecting them to be albino." Simon admitted, the shock starting to wear off. Cautiously, he took a step into the bungalow.

Gale's growling grew louder, making Simon still. Owen sighed and started to stroke Gale under her jaw. Slowly, her growls grew softer until it became something comparable to a purr. A very mean sounding purr, if one had to describe it.

"Not bad," Simon commented. "When did you learn that trick?"

"It works on the Velociraptors," Owen replied. It had taken too long to figure that out. He wasn't sure if it would work on these two. It seemed like it did. Hopefully they were more in tune with their Velociraptor side than their T-Rex side. "You said you wanted to talk though. What about, Simon?"

"Mind if I have a seat first?" Simon asked, still glancing between Frost and Gale and keeping his distance.

"Sure," Owen put Gale down and walked over to the couch. Trowing some stuff off onto a random chair, he checked for stains before looking back at Simon. "Is this ok?" For the first time since coming to the park, Owen was really regretting not cleaning up after himself.

Empty pizza boxes and beer bottles as well as other questionable trash items strewed about the place wasn't what he wanted a guest like Simon to see when they walk in. Thankfully, he never had guests so it never mattered. Now, well, it mattered a bit more. Luckily, Simon is a chill boss.

"That's fine," Simon walked over and sat down. Not even so much as blinking at the mess all over the place. "How much do you know about the Indominus Rex?"

"Not as much as I should," Owen admitted. "Part Velociraptor and part T-Rex, I'm guessing."

"And a bit more," Simon nodded. "They will be our new attraction after the Mesosaurus."

' _Joy.'_ Owen thought glumly. Outwardly, he smiled and nodded.

"I know that look," Simon pointed out. He waved off Owen's sheepish apology. "It's fine. I get what you're thinking. Still, I feel that this will be something akin to a breath of fresh air to the park. We already know about regular dinosaurs. But a brand new one? That's something that will elevate us. No other park has done something like this, after all. There are no hints or talks about it possibly happening either."

Owen recalled. After all, dinosaur bones were all over the globe. You didn't need to be near America. Any country could gather bones and recreate them in a proper lab. And many countries have done just that. Jurassic World was still the biggest and best, no doubt. But it seemed the competitors were getting close. A lot closer than Owen had thought, if the Indominus Rex were the answer to the competition.

"The original plan was to just have it be wild and allow guests to come and see it in its natural habitat." Simon continued.

"Smart," Owen said sarcastically. "Was that Vic's idea?"

"Yes," Simon looked at Owen curiously. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Owen muttered. It was a total dick thing to do. That would be just like Vic. That dick.

"I was fine with it," Simon said. Gesturing towards Frost and Gale, he smiled. "But it seems like they can be trained just like the Velociraptors. So…"

Owen was starting to see where this was going. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry.

"How about you become their official caretaker too?"

' _Goddamnit.'_

* * *

' _I guess it works out,'_ Owen mused later after Simon had left. _'I mean, now I don't have to sneak around. Plus, bigger paycheck. Major score.'_

Alas, if only that were all. Unfortunately, this also involved more paperwork. The main downside. He couldn't skip these either, since they were so important to the future of the park.

' _On the other hand, this is sure to piss Vic off.'_ Owen couldn't keep the grin off of his face at the thought of that. At least there was a bright side.

Owen reached over and grabbed a fish. On the floor, Frost and Gale looked up at him expectantly. He waved it teasingly in front of them, smirking a bit at the sight of them following the fish with their eyes. When it seemed like they were about to pounce up to get it, he tossed it towards them.

Immediately, both of them bit onto an end and ripped it apart viciously in half. Both of them moved a bit away from the other and started to eat their piece.

"At least you're working together." Owen commented dryly.

After the day Owen's had, he's going to count that as a win. Gale is a bit more docile now. A little bit more docile. No one else would think so, but he could tell because of all of the time they had spent together. Normally, she would have growled at Frost and taken the entire fish to eat. Now though… There is a bit of teamwork. Now if he could get her to stop eyeing Frost's food like she currently is, he'd be set.

"Ok, this is it for now." Owen threw a couple more fish on the floor for them before getting up.

Since Owen hadn't shopped, he decided to go fishing in the lake. It wasn't exactly allowed, but it's not like anyone cares enough to check in and stop him. Plus, he did enjoy fishing. It saved time, money, and it is relaxing. He should have done it sooner. At least now he knew that he could always catch his own dinner if he ran out, which had never happened until he got these two gluttons.

The loud sound of chewing continued on in the living area, as if to emphasize his thoughts.

It was lucky that the fish on the island were normal and Jurassic World hadn't gone the extra mile to recreate ancient fish. It was doubtful that he would be able to cook and eat those if worst came to worst. And by that, he meant being stuck on the island with all the dinosaurs on the loose. There is a plan he's working on in case that happened. It's still a work in progress, but it paid to be prepared. Everyone in Jurassic World needed a Dinosaur Escape Plan.

Those plans would be worked out another day though.

Since there wasn't anything left to do, Owen sat down in front of his computer and checked his email. It seemed like Ellie had emailed him again. He winced at the reminder, realizing he had forgotten something.

 _Mr. Grady,_

 _Any word on the ticket?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ellie Reiman_

' _Great…'_ Owen sighed. He would need to beg Zara for a favor tomorrow. And he would be doing it after the situation with Frost and Gale had been told to Claire by Simon, who would definitely tell Zara, who would realize that he kept a secret from her, which would then cause her to be mad at him.

Hitting reply, Owen was about to start typing before pausing. Thinking about it, why was Ellie being so pushy about this? Then again, she didn't want to say it and she seemed worried about something. It could just be paranoia on his part. He wasn't thinking about it before, but something definitely had to be up. It wouldn't be wise to ask about it through email.

Hopefully it didn't have anything to do with the **secret attraction** as Simon had called them. Owen glanced at Frost and Gale. Both of them were nearly done with the fish.

"Nah, couldn't be." Owen muttered. That was just too convenient, and worrisome if she had found out about them.

Deciding he would find out sooner or later, he started to reply.

 _Mrs. Reiman,_

 _I'm working on it. I'll let you know asap._

 _Owen_

' _Hopefully that would be enough.'_ Owen thought tiredly. He had way too much going on now. Then a sudden thought hit him, making him pale.

He was going to have to train BOTH the Raptor Squad and the twins. Time-wise, it would be better to train them both at once. But… No. This may be a problem.

' _Screw it…'_ Owen got up and started making his way to bed. He was just going to sleep on it and hope for the best.

Seeing Owen make his way to bed, Frost and Gale ran after him and passed him to run into the bedroom.

The sight of them both on his bed in their makeshift bed of pillows greeted Owen as he walked through the door. After the first couple of nights, they had both attacked and destroyed his pillows to make some sort of nest which took up a quarter of his bed. They chirped at him consistently while he changed his clothes up until he finally got into bed.

Reaching out, he started to pet both of them. As usual, only Frost responded positively to this. Gale, on the other hand, froze for a bit before relaxing. After a few minutes, both of their eyes slowly started to close until they eventually fell asleep.

Owen continued petting them gently, making sure they were really asleep before stopping.

It was hard not to smile at the two slumbering dinosaurs. Despite everything that they were made to be, it was impossible to think of them as anything but cute. He really didn't want to see them grow up. If they started acting like a T-Rex, he wouldn't be able to do this anymore. Even if they didn't act like one, they were likely to grow up bigger than one. That'd be problematic.

"Oh well," Owen shrugged off those thoughts and leaned back into their bed. "That's a problem for tomorrow's me."

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"I'm sure we've all noticed a problem going on around the park." Claire said abruptly as everyone sat down for the monthly meeting.

Around the able, several people nodded in agreement. A few others just shrugged. Owen was looking down at his lap.

"Around the park, kids and parents alike are getting lost," Claire said, grimacing. "People are wandering where they shouldn't. People are getting hurt, and we're getting blamed for not taking precautions. In addition, people can no longer get a decent cell phone signal anywhere."

Claire handed out reports detailing the number of incidents. The report was longer than it ever had been before, even back when the park had first opened. It was unprecedented.

"Not to mention the fact that our own productivity has decreased dramatically…" Claire said, glaring at the members of the IT department.

They all looked down, slightly ashamed at themselves.

"Pokémon Go has ruined the park!" Claire said loudly, slamming her hand hard at the table. "We need to figure out how to get people off of their phones. Hell, the other day some idiot almost fell into the Velociraptor enclosure because he was distracted. Tell them, Mr. Grady!"

Owen didn't respond. He kept on staring at his lap purposefully.

Claire got up and walked around the table. Following Owen's line of sight, she looked down and gawked.

"A-are you playing Pokémon Go right now?!" Claire yelled at Owen.

Suddenly, Owen jumped up. Instead of responding to Claire, he started to run towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" Claire called out angrily. "We're not done here!"

"There's an Aerodactyl outside!" Owen answered before running out of the door and out of sight.

All at once, everyone else in the meeting jumped up and pulled out their phones before running outside after Owen.

Claire sat down heavily and looked after all of them, completely mystified.

"I can't believe them," Claire said. "Is that game really so important?"

Not hearing a response, Claire turned around to check on Zara.

The space where Zara is supposed to be was empty.

* * *

 **A/N: I love Pokémon Go. I really, really do. So I had to incorporate it into the EXTRA. I may have it go into the story too at some point. It would be interesting. But meh, it'll probably be mentioned or shown in passing. Then again, this story takes place in 2012 if I'm following canon. The I-Rex wasn't introduced until 2015 and Pokémon Go came out this month. Random question, what team do you think Owen would be on? Or Zara?**

 **Next chapter, it's official that Owen now has to train everyone. Indominus Rex and Velociraptors combined. That'll be great.**

 **Thanks for reading this. I'm glad so many people seem to like it. I'll endeavor to update faster. Life is making it… impossible. I'm sorry. I'll do my best to make sure this story has a satisfying conclusion. Again, I'm really sorry for being a slow updater…**

 **For those of you who watch/read Tokyo Ghoul, I'm going to make a one-shot for it. Pairing options are in a poll on my profile for those who are interested.**

 **Again, reminder, please feel free to follow "stygianhazardff" on tumblr for updates/thoughts about my fan-fiction stuff.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Geez, it's been a while… I'm so sorry about that. But don't worry, I'm alive (clearly). I've had a major case of writer's block. But don't worry, this fan-fic hasn't been abandoned.**

 **Also, attention, I have a tumblr blog where I post stuff (ideas and questions and thoughts and more) about this account. So… Follow me? The name is "stygianhazardff"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or anything about it. I do love dinosaurs though.**

* * *

' _Damn it yesterday's me,'_ Owen groaned inwardly. He honestly felt like punching himself in the face right now. Or Vic's face, preferably. That would be therapeutic. _'I should've thought this through a bit more. Been a man and said "No" to Simon. But nope. I just could not do it. I couldn't say no to that insane super rich boss of mine.'_

The reason for Owen's discontent was in the form of the six dinosaurs in front of him. That's right, six dinosaurs. Four Velociraptors plus two Indominus Rex. It wasn't exactly what a normal person would call a winning combination. On the bright side, there was a fence in-between them. On the down side, they needed that fence in-between them. Badly.

After getting picked up for work in a jeep that Simon had sent unnecessarily early, Owen had been quickly brought to the Velociraptor paddock. It was still under construction, at least the area where spectators would stand still needed work. As it was, the part where the Raptor Squad would live was all set up. The only thing out of place was a hastily placed wired fence down the middle of the paddock. It was clearly placed there in order to separate the Velociraptors and the I-Rex twins. Not a bad idea, Owen approved of it actually as long as it wasn't a permanent thing. That way he could ease them into getting to know each other. In his head, Owen considered that fence The Great Fence. Mainly because it was doing a great job at separating the little terrors.

Hopefully it wouldn't be required forever. Either way, it would be useless soon. If they didn't get along soon enough, once they hit their growth spurt that fence would be as useless as the management team at the park.

Luckily enough, he had entered the side of the paddock without the Velociraptors. A small mercy considering everything that's happened to him so far. As soon as he'd entered, Gale jumped from his arms onto the ground and made a beeline straight for the fence. On the other side of the fence, Blue also started moving towards the fence at the sight of Gale.

"Shit." Owen muttered, quickly jogging over to them.

In his arms, Frost shifted uneasily.

Blue's eyes shot up to look at Frost. She bared her teeth threateningly.

Gale roared at Blue in response. It wasn't really all that threatening, but it was surprising. And definitely louder than anything Blue or the others were capable of. The Velociraptors immediately backed away a few steps from the fence, their eyes focused only on Gale.

Owen wanted to think that Gale reacted that way in defense of Frost. But he was pretty sure that Gale only did it because she didn't like being ignored. That, or she wanted to fight. It was probably the last reason.

"Gale, that's enough," Owen muttered. He walked forward, getting in-between Gale and the fence. Turning, he stared at Blue. "Same goes for you Blue."

Blue stared back, almost defiantly before squawking up at him.

"Blue, I love you girl but I still have no clue what the Hell you're saying to me." Owen deadpanned. Not for the first time, he wished he could somehow understand them. On the other hand, he was glad that he couldn't otherwise he was sure he would be very disappointed to know what they really thought of him.

Blue hissed and turned to glare at Gale again. She took a few steps forward and started to pace in front of the fence.

"Wonderful," Owen mumbled, rolling his eyes at her reaction. He leaned down to place Frost on the ground gently. "So this is going to be my day, huh?" If only Claire would allow him to drink on the job. Realistically, it most likely wouldn't end well. But still, he was sure it would make him feel better.

At least he was outside. The paddock sure beat the stuffy makeshift outdoor room that he had to be in before. Owen stretched a bit before looking around. The paddock was definitely going to be well built. It should hopefully last a few years before they needed to invest in something bigger to give the Velociraptors running room. Maybe they'd give them a paddock like Rexy. Well, maybe not for Frost and Gale if they both grew bigger than a T-Rex. He shuddered at that reminder, inwardly hoping that the scientists calculated that part wrong at least.

The sound of metal being chewed on brought Owen out of his daydreams. Looking down, he saw that Gale was done posturing and was now ready to go at it with Blue. At least that's how it looked since she was trying to chew her way through the fence to get at her. Luckily, her jaw strength seemed to not be enough for her to get through it currently.

"Gale…" Owen crooned softly. "How about you let go of that fence, ok?"

Gale twitched a bit at hearing his voice. She didn't let go of the fence, but she did stop trying to chew on it.

"That it," Owen reached over and gently petted her head, moving his fingers down and around her neck before moving towards her jaw. "Now let go."

Gale bit down on the fence hard, bending the wires a bit.

"Tch," Owen stood back up. "Well that figures."

That trick usually worked on the Velociraptors to make them stop biting something. But then again, they were more into the whole pack ideal. Maybe because the I-Rex was made to be a solo hunter, they didn't really care to listen? Well, it was just a hunch on his part. It looked like he would have to start with the usual.

Owen reached into his backpack and pulled out a bag, which instantly caught the attention of every dinosaur in the paddock. Both from its look and the smell originating from it.

"Never have I been happier that you're all meat eaters," Owen said, smirking a bit. "I mean, if you had been herbivores, we would've had nothing in common at all." He pulled out a piece of jerky and stuck it in his mouth.

Frost moved closer to him and sniffed the air curiously. On the other side of the fence, the Velociraptors all stood close to each other and looked up at him readily. Owen shot them a smile, seeing that they recognized what they had to do. He pulled out 4 more pieces and tossed it over the fence to them.

Blue and Delta managed to catch their pieces in the air expertly while Charlie fumbled and Echo waited for the piece to drop before tearing into it.

Owen glanced at Echo, noticing how into eating the piece she was before looking back at Frost. He held up a piece of jerky. "Do you want this?"

Frost leaned back and opened her mouth wide, cawing up at him.

"I guess that's a yes." Owen leaned down and placed the piece in her mouth.

Frost bit down instantly, barely missing Owen's fingers.

Owen sighed in relief, thankful that he didn't have to get new bandages again. He flexed his fingers slowly, feeling the phantom pain of past bites through them.

By this point, Gale had finally let go of the fence and was now eyeing the bag of food in his hand.

"Ok Gale…" Owen took step forward. "Eyes on me."

Gale continued looking at the bag, either ignoring or not listening to him.

"Gale." Owen said louder.

Gale twitched a bit and looked up at his face.

Deciding it was good enough for now, Owen threw a piece of jerky down in front of Gale.

Gale jumped to it and started to devour it, not unlike Echo.

Normally, Owen would have started out with feeding Gale by hand like he had with all of the others. But in her case, well, Owen was sure that wouldn't work out. It would never work out actually. And he liked his fingers where they were.

Another hiss on the other fence made Owen roll his eyes in exasperation.

"I know, I know," Owen sighed heavily and looked at Blue. "But there was no helping it."

Blue squawked at him.

"It was Simon's orders!" Owen countered. "What could I do? Say no?!"

Blue looked at him angrily.

"Well I couldn't, ok?" Owen looked away. "Who knows what he would've done to me… He's crazy. Everyone here is. Even me. I mean, I'm actually trying to have a legit conversation with you right now and I bet if there were people around they would report that I need a shrink."

Blue turned and started pacing by the fence.

"Yeah, you walk away." Owen said angrily. He was angry at himself though. But it helped to vent. And since there was no one around but his Velociraptors, well, they were the lucky recipients of his vent sessions.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Owen said, looking down at the others. And he was. Using different tones signified different things. Since they couldn't understand each other, the best they could do was read intent. And the sound of voices was a huge indicator. Being angry meant being firm with them. Which in this case, showed that he was in charge. Although since Blue walked away, it showed she didn't care. Or maybe it didn't, pack dynamics were hard to narrow down. It just varied, depending on the situation. In this case, there was no way to tell how they viewed this change until something big or obvious happened.

"Alright, how about we start training?" Owen asked rhetorically, clapping his hands with false enthusiasm.

They all looked up at him curiously.

"Ok, just follow me." Owen said, moving back slowly while holding the bag of jerky up tantalizingly.

They all unhesitatingly started to follow him.

"Good," Owen pulled some more pieces out. "Now stop."

On the other side of the fence, the Raptor Squad listened. While on his side of the fence, neither of the Indominus Rex listened. But that was to be expected for their first training session.

"No, stop." Owen put the pieces back in the bag and held up his hand.

Frost and Gale both looked at it, then the bag.

They did manage to stop walking closer though.

"Good." Owen said after a moment. He pulled enough pieces out for each of them and threw them over.

As they ate, Owen pondered about what to do next. They were too young to learn anything complicated. So for now he would just need to get them as used to him as possible. If he was lucky, that would make them less likely to kill him later. Unrealistic, sure. But one could hope.

"Well now," Owen drawled, gaining their attention. "May as well get used to each other."

The sooner they got along, the better for everyone. Especially him. After all, they shared DNA. Even if only partially. They would get along eventually. There was nothing to worry about. He could handle this.

* * *

"So what did we learn today?"

Owen groaned mentally as he heard those words. He would offer a sarcastic response, but he liked to think that he was better than that.

"Well?"

On second thought.

"That you're a bitch?"

Zara glared and responded with a swift punch.

"Sh-!" Owen grabbed his arm in pain. "What the Hell, Zara? That hurt!"

"Maybe you should learn how to talk to a woman properly." Zara countered.

Owen decided not to go with the obvious response to that. Unfortunately, the smirk on his face was pretty telling.

Another punch was swiftly delivered.

"Come on," Owen moaned in pain. He rubbed his arm and moved his other hand away from Zara. "Can't you see I'm already in pain here?"

He held up his hand, which was pretty bruised. A few band aids were randomly stuck on it. They didn't do much to cover anything, but it was something.

Zara eyed the hand in disgust. There was a bit of worry mixed in too.

"It seems like you're getting hurt more often." Zara remarked.

"You don't say?" Owen rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Owen," Zara said sharply. "If they're harming you this much already, how will you be able to handle them when they fully mature?"

"I'll manage," Owen argued. "I mean, it's a bit tough right now. But it's just a phase. It's not like they do it on purpose. Well, they do in a way, but they don't do it all the time. They'll stop eventually. They were just riled up today."

"Oh? And why was that?" Zara asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that part out." Owen muttered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zara rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should do that instead of sitting here in my office."

"But your office has the best view out of any room I'm allowed to get into," Owen complained. "My office has a clear view of a wall."

Zara remembered that. Claire has very specifically made it so that Owen would get that room. She decided it would be better to not mention it.

"Don't you have work to do though?" Zara asked instead.

"I plan on going back later," Owen shrugged carelessly. "There's not much I can do now. If I try to train them too much in a short amount of time, nothing will stick. Plus, I'm hoping maybe they'll learn to tolerate each other on their own."

"That doesn't seem like it will work." Zara said hesitatingly.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't think of anything else to do." Owen grinned. It wasn't exactly something to be proud about. But his best work came from random decisions so he was sure this should work out the same. Plus, the Great Fence was there to separate them. Even if by some miracle they decided to work together to break it in order to fight, they wouldn't be able to. Not at their age.

"Are you sure you don't need help with those dinosaurs?" Zara asked.

"They're looking for someone to help," Owen replied. "I can manage this. Really."

"Well, if you say so…" Zara turned and started to sort through some papers on her desk.

Owen glanced around some more before remembering the second reason why he had come here.

"Actually, I could use your help Zara." Owen said.

"Sorry, but I don't really want to help with raising mutant dinosaurs." Zara said instantly.

"How do you know about th-?" Owen started, before remembering just who Zara's immediate boss was. "Oh, right. Claire told you, huh?"

"Mhm, she had me run paperwork about it," Zara confessed. "She wasn't happy to see you in charge of another upcoming attraction here."

"Why am I not surprised?" Owen sighed. "Well relax, I wasn't going to ask for help with those two. By the way, they're hybrids. Not mutants."

"Same difference," Zara patted down a stack of papers before throwing the pile into a box marked for shredding. "So what's the favor exactly?"

"I need a ticket to get an old friend of mine here," Owen said. "She's really interested in seeing the park."

Zara froze.

"Think you can do it?" Owen asked.

"And why would I do something like that?" Zara said icily.

"Wh-?" Owen leaned back in his chair at her tone.

"Do you realize that would be a gross misuse of my powers?" Zara continued, her tone not changing at all. "There's a wait list for this park, Owen. I'm not going to bend the rules just so you can get your girlfriend into the park."

"Wa-." Owen tried to cut in.

"I seriously can't believe you'd ask me that, Owen." Zara said angrily.

"Hold on!" Owen held up his hands defensively. "She's not my girlfriend! She used to be one of my teachers. Well, sort of. She worked with Alan Grant."

"… What?" Zara asked.

"Ellie Reiman. Used to be Ellie Sattler," Owen explained. "Maybe you heard of her? She's a paleobotanist. That means… Okay, I'm not sure what that means exactly. She deals with plant fossils I guess. Right?" He trailed off, realizing he actually didn't know what she did. Now and back then. Huh. Well he was more interested in Alan. Alan's work, not Alan himself. Although he was pretty badass. But that was obvious and anyone could see that.

"Owen," Zara waved her hand in front of Owen's face after he appeared to drift off in his thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"Hm?" Owen looked back at Zara. "Yeah?"

Zara sighed. "Why do you want to bring a Jurassic Park survivor here?"

"She was just interested in seeing this park." Owen said. It could be the truth. Honestly, he still didn't know why she wanted to come at this point. So it wasn't like he was lying. She really did want to come.

"Really?" Zara looked skeptical.

It was understandable. No survivor had ever come back to the park before. Except for Alan Grant apparently. But in his case, he was tricked. And he did not like talking about that. To be tricked into going to a death trap by someone who owned a business that specialized in remodeling bathroom fixtures and kitchens was nothing short of absolutely shameful.

"Well we've gone pretty far without a major incident," Owen said before deciding to amend himself. "That has hit the news."

Owen was suddenly reminded of the I'm A Jurassic World Survivor shirts that the park was currently selling. It was a bit in poor taste, but it was better that the Jurassic Park Survivor shirts that they had wanted to sell first. Needless to say, that get put down fast. He would have to steer Ellie away from the gift shop while she was here. And Rexy. And the Velociraptors.

"Fair point," Zara conceded. "Still, do you really think I can do something like that?"

"Yes."

Zara glared at him. "Seriously?"

"Well it's not like I know your exact job description." Owen replied.

"Do you even know your own job description?" Zara questioned.

"Do _you_ know my job description?" Owen countered.

"Touché." Zara had to give that one to him.

"So can you do it?" Owen asked.

Usually, workers could get a discount or something. But since he was a contract worker, that wasn't possible for him. At least not officially. And he just knew Claire would make things harder for him if he tried to get it for himself. Hence the need to ask Zara.

"Fine, but you'll owe me." Zara said after a moment's consideration.

"Really?" Owen sighed. "Fine. What do you want?" Hopefully it would be something easy.

"I'll let you know later," Zara smirked. "But for now, leave. I've had enough of you stinking up my office."

"Why yo-" Owen wisely didn't finish his sentence. He grumbled as he left the office, childishly slamming the door hard as he left.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab of an evil scientist.

"So it looks like we know where the Indom-whatever Rex's are." Vic said conversationally. The tone didn't match the look of utter frustration on his face as he glared at Henry.

"Indominus Rex," Henry said calmly. "You helped choose the specs for them. You could at least remember their proper names."

"Oh yeah," Vic said sarcastically. "Frost and Gale, right?"

"Not the most proper names for dinosaurs." Henry admitted.

"Why him?!" Vic ranted. "Out of all the dumbasses at this park for those freaks to get attached to, it had to be Owen Grady?"

"Oh?" Henry rose an eyebrow. "I thought you liked Mr. Grady."

"I like what he can do," Vic wagged a finger at the doctor. "He does good work. I doubt anyone else could tame a Velociraptor. And while that's good and all, the way he views them is annoying. Like they're family or something. They're meant to be tools, not pets. And given the DNA in the Indominus Rex, I'm worried it'll be detrimental to our plans."

"I wouldn't go that far." Henry said.

"What?" Vic blinked.

Taking a closer look, he noticed that Henry had not been paying attention to his rant at all. Eye twitching a bit, he looked over to see what the good doctor was looking at. After a moment, he snickered.

"Is that footage from today's training session?" Vic asked mirthfully.

"Correct," Henry nodded. He opened up his research notes and started adding more information while watching the footage play. "As you can see, Mr. Grady will have his hands full with them. It will no doubt be fruitful having him keep them. We can see how they develop. If anything goes wrong…"

"It'll be his fault, not ours," Vic realized. "Which will mean we will know what works and what doesn't work for the next batch."

"Exactly," Henry said. He closed the video and saved his notes before closing everything and shutting down. "So it won't be detrimental at all."

"Seems like it." Vic grunted.

"Now then, please get out of my lab," Henry made a shooing motion. "I don't want your messing with my work space."

Vic had half a mind to do just that at that moment. But considering that he needed the doctor, and the fact that he wasn't sure what exactly was in the test tubes, he decided to just leave. He made sure to childishly slam the door extra hard on his way out though.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a bathroom.

"So it looks like we'll have another attraction soon." Rose said.

"Oh yeah," Guild said. "The Shamu dinosaur, right?"

"No!" Rose shook his head. "Not that one, you idiot. The hybrid dinosaur."

"Oh yeah!" Guild nodded. "The Indominus Rex. Right?"

"Yeah, that one." Rose said. "But I'm pretty sure it's Indominus Rexes."

"I'm pretty sure you're wrong there, my friend," Guild countered. "Rex can be both singular and plurus. Like fish. I caught a fish. I caught a lot of fish. No one says fishes."

"Is that how that works?" Rose questioned.

"Well Google it if you don't believe me." Guild said.

"Too much work," Rose sighed. "I'll believe you. It seems right. More importantly…"

"More importantly…?" Guild echoed.

"Why on earth did Owen name them Frost and Gale?" Rose asked, totally dismayed.

"Why does that matter?" Guild asked.

"Because!" Rose shouted. "That's not what's next!"

"What's next?" Guild asked.

"Foxtrot and Golf are next!" Rose said passionately.

"Now those are horrible names for dinosaurs." Guild stated.

"They're horrible names for anyone," Rose said sagely. "But that's not the point. The point is that those names were next in the NATO phonetic alphabet. Owen is Alfa, then there's Charlie, Delta, and Echo. Next in order were Foxtrot and Golf."

"But what about Blue?" Guild asked.

"Oh, that one should've been Bravo." Rose said.

"But he didn't do that." Guild said.

"And that's what else pisses me off." Rose said, grinding his teeth.

"Hey!" Claire yelled at them through their walkie-talkies. "What have I told you two about talking on the job?! Shut up and start mopping!"

"Yes ma'am!" They both shouted before getting back to their new jobs.

Cleaning all the bathrooms in Jurassic World.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"So what're you doing for the upcoming Christmas party?" Zara asked conversationally.

"Hm?" Owen glanced over at her. "What do you mean exactly?"

"The Secret Santa event," Zara replied. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Owen's eyes lit up a bit. "Yeah, I got my gift for her."

"Her?" Zara rose an eyebrow. "Who did you get a gift for?"

"Claire." Owen smirked.

"What did you buy…?" Zara asked, paling slightly.

"Well, you know how much she likes Rexy?" Owen asked, grinning.

"Yes." Zara said. She didn't like where this was going.

"Well I got her one of those adult inflatable T-Rex costumes." Owen said happily.

"She's going to hate you." Zara said unhesitatingly.

"Even better, I got her some dinosaur-themed lingerie to wear under it." Owen continued.

"She's going to murder you." Zara amended. _'More importantly, who sells dinosaur-themed lingerie? And why?'_

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it. I'm sorry again for taking so long. I know a lot of people have been checking up on this fic and I'm upset at myself for making you wait so long.**

 **That wasn't my best EXTRA, but Christmas happened so I decided to go with it. Especially since I had a Secret Santa thing going on too. Have you seen the T-Rex costume vids on YouTube? If not, check it out! They're hilarious.**

 **As you can see, Guard Dumb and Guard Dumber are both still at the park. Who is who? To be honest, it seems to alternate. I based them on Rosencrantz and Guildenstern. They'll come back from time to time.**

 **I'm not sure what's going to happen in the next chapter but I will be letting people know on tumblr as I figure it out. Which I've been kind of (really) bad about posting on but there was nothing to add since I've been too busy to write. I'll try harder.**

 **Again, reminder, please feel free to follow "stygianhazardff" on tumblr for updates/thoughts about my fan-fiction stuff.**


End file.
